Phantom among titans
by Isom
Summary: During the fight with Dan Danny unlocks some incredible power. After the battle Danny leaves to Amity and ends up in Jump. what will happen to our favior halfa? find out. rated T for safety. contains slight crossover with other shows.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New powers, New look!

Danny was in a lot of pain right now. He got up from his position on the ground to see his family, friends and teacher tied to a large tank by an ectoplasmic rope. He had just come back from the future. A future that was dark since he turned evil and destroyed a lot of things. His evil future self had tied them to a tank at the Nasty Burger. The tank was filled with nasty sauce, a condiment used at the place. Unfortunately if the stuff gets too hot the stuff explodes. Danny turned to his evils self who was standing over him. He looked lik him except older, and more muscular. He had red eyes instead of green, the jumpsuit he wore was black in the center, white on the edges and his boots were still white. The one thing that changed the most was his face. He had white flames for hair, bluish skin and pointed ears along with a pair of fangs in his mouth. Dan resulted from when Danny's parents died and he lived with Vlad. After getting his ghost half taken out it didn't have Danny's human it. This lead to him tearing out Vlad's ghost half and merging with it resulting in this monstrosity.

"What makes you think that you can stop our future?" he asked looked down at Danny's prone form.

"Because I promised my family," Danny said casing Dan to laugh out loud.

"You are such a child," Dan laughed, "you promised?"

"Yes," Danny groaned, "I promised!"

With tha tlast word Danny let out a massive release of ghostly energy in his mouth. The result was a sonic blast that hit Dan right in the face and sent him flying like a rag doll.

"That power," he groaned as he got up, "It's not possible. I'm not supposed to get that power until ten years from now."

It was true. That power, called the ghostly wail, wasn't supposed to be brought out until a few years from now.

Danny was about to unleash another wail but Dan reacted first and sprayed Danny's mouth with ectoplasm keeping him from wailing. Then he grabbed Danny and threw him into a wall. Danny groaned as he tried to get up but Dan pressed his boot down on Danny's chest keeping him from getting up.

"There's no point trying to stop the future kid," Dan said smiling evilly, "besides your out of time."

Danny looked over to tsee that tank that everyone was tied to cracking and blowing out steam. After a few more seconds the whole thing exploded. The blast blew the whole place down and Danny and Dan were both sent back a little bit.

"Told you," Dan said looking down at Danny who was currently staring at the wreckage with tears forming in his eyes.

Danny hung his head in sorrow. He had just lost everything. Suddenly that sorrow turned to anger. Then it turned to absolute rage. Dan was starting to walk away when he felt something behind him. He turned around just in time to take a white boot to the face. After getting up he looked to see Danny glaring at him intensely. That's now what had Dan staring though. Danny was radiating ecto-energy. It wasn't green like it normally was this one was pitch black. Danny's eyes were filled with a rage that didn't sit well with Dan. For the first time Dan…was afraid.

Meanwhile in a city a few miles away…

A girl sat on the roof of a large T-shaped tower on an island. Her name was Raven. She had been sitting meditating when she felt a sudden flux in power. It was so strong that she nearly fell down on the roof she was meditating on. She gasped.

"What on earth is that?" she asked to no one in particular.

Back in Amity….

Danny was glaring at Dan with an intense rage. Danny rushed forward and slammed his fist into Dan's chest sending him into the concrete. Danny kept the punches up until Dan was in a large crater. Danny wasn't done. He picked Dan up by the shirt and threw him in the air and spun on his heel connecting his foot with Dan's stomach knocking the air out of him and sending him into the wall.

"You," Danny growled, "you took everything from me. I'm going to make you pay."

Danny focused his energy into his hand forming an energy ball. He concentrated more until it turned pure white with a green hue. Then he let out the whole blast hitting Dan square in the chest. The reslu was Dan being sent flying down the road. Danny then felt an instinct in him rising up. He closed his eyes and focused. The black energy that was showing before showed up again. This time as tendrils. They flew up and twisted forming what looked like a drill a drill and slammed into the ground. Dan got up from the blast he had taken and looked over to see those things coming off of Danny and flying into the ground. He was about to charge when he sensed and energy behind him. He turned around to see a large portal behind him. Then he got the scare of his after life. A large thing that resemble a large dragon made out of the tendrils came out of the portal. Dan thought this was some cheap trick until it roared. He could actually smell it's breath. Dan tried to fly away to try and survive but the beast was faster and caught Dan in it's jaws. The thing then took Dan into it's mouth and chomped down hard making Dan scream in absolute pain. The then took the rest of Dan and swallowed him whole. It roared again and then went back onto the portal from whence it came.

The portal close and the tendrils flew out of the ground and back into Danny who fell to the ground in a heap breathing hard.

Meanwhile with Raven…

Raven felt the signature of power disappear and wondered what had brought out so much power and just disappear like that. She was starting to wonder what was going on when the crystal on her cloak that kept it up started beeping. She sighed. She could always try and figure it out later.

Back in Amity Danny looked around to see the destruction that had happened. Danny hung his head and flew up into the air. He knew he couldn't stay here. Dan may have been destroyed but he knew that if he stayed then more than likely the whole thing would just start all over again. He flew to his house packed a few things, some food, and then flew out of town as fast as he could.

The next day…

Danny had taken a stop to eat at some place in a town. He only stopped here so he could grab a bite to eat and find some place to stay for the night. He had stopped at some restaurant to eat. It was called Bueno Nacho. In all honesty he thought the name sounded better than Nasty Burger. He still couldn't go near that place since he was still trying to get over the fact that the place that he had been hanging out with his friends and family could have killed them all over the years, and the fact that it actually did. Danny right now was eating a burrito and was in thought about his new powers. Ever since the fight with Dan his powers seemed to growing in strength. He guessed it was some effect of the power he had used at the fight. He still wasn't completely sure how he had done that but he guessed he could figure it out later. He also noticed that whenever he seemed to think about fighting he got a different feeling. He found himself feeling like combat was second nature to him now. It felt like he had a sixth sense for fighting. He was wondering what exactly had happened to him during the fight with Dan.

He was brought out of his musings when he felt a presence next to him. He looked to see a cute African American girl next to him. She had mocha skin, black frizzy hair tied up in tow tails and deep brown eyes. She had on a red outfit that ended just around her knees and a stylish red belt.

"There something I can help you with?" Danny asked the girl.

"No," she said, "I just haven't seen you around because I think I'd remember such a cute face."

Danny mentally sighed, "I'm sorry but I don't think I follow you exactly."

"Did you come here to flirt or talk?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

The girl just smiled.

"All business huh?" she asked, "The names Monique. You are?"

"Danny."

"Danny," she said as she sat down, "cute. Listen boy I couldn't help but notice your attire."

"Don't tell me your one of those fashion fanatics," Danny groaned.

"No," she said, "I just couldn't help but notice that it's a little torn up. You even change that?"

Danny looked down at his shirt. He saw that it was a little scuffed up from the fight with his older self. He mentally cursed at himself for being too stupid to not change clothes.

"Do you have a point with this?" Danny asked trying not to sound annoyed because he didn't want to come off as rude to her.

"Yeah," she said, "I can hook you up with some new digs. I work at this clothes store in the mall a few miles down the road. I can help you get some new clothes and help you look good."

Danny thought for a second. He could use a new look. Plus, he was dumb enough not to pack any clothes. The only stuff he packed were a few weapons and some food for when he got hungry on the flights between towns.

"Okay," Danny said as he finished off his lunch, "your on."

"Boy," she said, "when I am done with you your going to need a stick to beat the girls off."

Danny got a little nervous when she said that but decided to disregard it. The t got up and made their way outside. Danny followed the girl to her car which happened to be a red convertible. The two drove for about twenty minutes before they arrived at the mall. Once they were inside Danny followed the girl until they showed up to where she worked. It was a clothing store called Club Banana.

"For some reason I'm not surprised," Danny said getting the girl to raise an eyebrow.

"Why's that boy?"

"Well someone I knew used to be on the front of every fashion trend and I usually saw her shopping here. My sister always tried to get me to come here but I had a bad feeling about it. That's when I slip out of her grip and get my butt out of there," Danny explained.

Monique just giggled. The two entered the store and Monique immediately got to work. She got the size for Danny's shirt and pants and decided to pickout something she thought would go well with him. She ran into the back and came out with a few shirt and pants. Danny tried them all on and decided on a black and gray shirt and long jeans to wear. She also got him a few new things of clothing. Danny managed to fit those into his bag. Luckily Monique didn't notice the equipment he had in it. Al the while Danny started to think about changing his ghost forms appearance too. He just didn't know whether to tell her or not. He guessed that the worst she could do was freak out. He hoped that she didn't freak out or anything.

"Hey Monique," he said, "can I get a favor?"

"Boy if you want a date," she said, "I'd be happy to go but I have to work tonight."

"Not that," he said getting her thinking, "Look can we talk about this in private?"

Monique started to get suspicious but decided to go along with it. If he tried anything on her then she could just get her sic her best friend and her boyfriend on him. She lead him into the back room and closed the door.

"Okay boy," she said facing him, "what is it you need?"

"I can't tell you exactly," Danny said, "but I can show you."

Monique raised and eyebrow before her eyes widened when two white rings appeared around Danny's waist. One went up and the other went down. When they both reached the top and bottom Danny was transformed into his alter ego Danny Phantom. Monique was silent and wide eyed before she suddenly squealed and lunged at Danny wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she said, "I can't believe I just spent time shopping with a superhero!"

"Um Monique," Danny said, "I like attention but I like breathing a bit more."

Monique blushed a bit and let go of Danny. As she looked him she noticed that the outfit he had on was torn up and looked like it would fall apart.

"Let me guess," she said, "you want a knew superhero look."

"Yeah," Danny answered.

Monique grinned and then took out a sketchpad from who knows where. She raised an eyebrow as she examined Danny's ghost form and thought for a moment. She started drawing. Ideas flashed through her head as she looked at Danny and made notes in her head. After a few minutes she was finally done. When she showed Danny the picture he was impressed. It showed him in a different outfit. Danny smirked at what he saw.

"I like it," Danny said.

"Then let's get to work," she said.

After a while Danny stood in front of Monique in his new look. He had replaced his jumpsuit for a t-shirt with his stylized D on it. He also had on a white vest that went with it. He also had a pair of loose black jeans that allowed him to move with ease and a pair of white combat boots. Monique couldn't tell him how hard it was for her to fid those, but she managed to. On his arms he had a pair of white fingerless gloves. He also had some bandages wrapped around his forearms to the elbow. They were mostly just there for decoration, but they had a practical use like using as bandages if he ever hurt himself in a fight which in all honest they both thought was something that might be happening a lot. As Danny examined his new attire he noticed Monique was looking at him thoughtfully.

"Is there a problem?" Danny asked her.

"I'm sorry," she said, "Its just that I feel like something is missing."

She thought for a moment and told Danny to change back. He did and she pulled him out of the back room and ran for a nearby store. Danny noticed that this was a jewelry store. He looked around and saw rings, necklaces, bracelets, anklets, and any other piece of jewelry you could think of. He just hoped she wasn't trying to convince him to get a piercing or something.

Monique was looking around for something and she found it. She went to the cashier paid and ran back to Danny. She held up what she was holding. It was a small silver chain with what looked like a scythe on the end. The scythe was small and made of silver but looked like it couldn't harm anyone.

"A final touch," she said handing it to Danny, "I think this will finish your look quite nicely.

"Thanks," Danny said, "I'll try it on the next chance I get."

"Hold it kid," she said as Danny started to leave, "Do you even have anywhere to go?"

Danny sighed. He was hoping that she wouldn't ask that question. "Not really no," he answered.

"Well then why don't you stay with me tonight?" she asked, "You can head out in the morning."

Danny was silent. He could use the chance to stay somewhere free for the night and it was starting to get dark. What the heck?

"Okay," Danny answered, "is this going to cost me anything."

"Nothing much," Monique said as the two left the mall and started for her place, "Just Phantoms autograph and maybe a little kiss."

Danny looked at her like she was crazy, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to ruin his chance to stay somewhere tonight. The two arrived after a few minutes at her house which he had to admit was pretty nice. It was two story with a large yard and a few bushes in the front yard. (A.N. I have no idea what her house looks like so I just went out on a limb here.)

The two walked in and Danny was surprised to see that no one was home.

"Where is everybody?" Danny asked.

"Mom and Dad are on a cruise for their anniversary," Monique said, "So it's just us tonight. Now about my payment. I'll take half now and the other half tomorrow."

"Sorry but I don't have anything to sign," Danny said getting a little nervous.

"Boy," she said, "Just shut up and kiss me."

Danny knew there was no way to get out of this so he just kissed her. It was supposed to be quick but Monique just held on and would let go. Danny ended up phasing out of her arms just to get away. She smiled coyly at him as he blushed. At the same moment it Jump a certain girl started to feel jealous for some reason but she didn't know why.

"I'll go get the stuff so you can get your bed set up," Monique said as she went down a hall to get some blankets. Danny followed her and got eh stuff then took them up to the guest room. Danny set up his bed and went back downstairs. Danny and Monique ate and after that they decided to talk. Danny told her about his life except for when his loved ones died. She told him about her life not leaving out any details. After talking for a while they were both tired so they decided to go to bed.

The next day Monique got up and made breakfast but noticed that her friend wasn't around. She walked up stairs to see that he wasn't even in his room. She saw that his bags were gone, and the sheets and blanket on his bed were off and folded up. She also saw something ont eh nightstand. It was a small rose made out of solidified ecto energy. There was a tag on it that read:

"Thanks for the help and for the new outfit.

D.P."

Monique grinned as she took the rose and put it in her room.

Meanwhile Danny was flying in his new form the scythe necklace dangling form his neck. He looked down and saw a sign that said "Jump City 5 miles."

Danny ahd heard about this town. He had heard that there was a team of crime fighters. He figured that since he still had his powers he guessed that he should go there. It would be a good place to settle down for a while. He didn't have anything in Amity. They were probably saying that he had killed those people so he decided to just stay here. He flew to the city. A smile on his face. Thinking about he new life that was awaiting him.

**So Dan is gone and Danny had new powers and a new wardrobe. I know that Monique is from Kim Possible but I couldn't really think about any people from Teen Titans that were fashion crazy so I just decided to go with her. Also I might bring her back and get her in a fight with Danny's future girlfriend. Or just a yelling match. Let me know what you think. Also I was thinking of teaming up some of the younger generation villains with the older ones. Like the Hive Five and Poison Ivy or Joker and Slade. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:meeting and moving in

Danny, after flying for a few hours arrived at Jump City. He had to admit that this place was pretty big and it was very impressive. The place was mostly sky scrapers and larger buildings. He guessed that it had something to do with some of the research and science corporations. Danny was in his human form walking though town and was wondering if he would meet those five heroes he had heard about. He was just wandering when he noticed that he was starting get a little hungry. He looked around for a place to eat when he saw a pizza place. He went over and ordered a large pepperoni. As he was waiting he heard the sound of giggling. He looked over to see a few girls looking at him and giggling amongst themselves. Danny decided to pay them no mind. Danny's pizza soon arrived and he ate the whole thing. He was about to leave when he looked up to see a rather plentiful bust.

The followed the look to see a gothic looking girl. She had pale skin that contrasted with the black clothes she wore. She wore a black skirt that ended just below her knees and a black tube top. She had on a pair of black heels and her black hair ran down to the small of her back.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Danny asked as he looked into the girls dark eyes.

"Yeah," she said, "You could give your name and let me know if your single.""Danny, single and not looking for a relationship with anyone right now."

"Too bad," she said sitting down, "a girl like me could really appreciate a guy like you."

"Is there a reason your flirting with me," Danny asked, "or is this how you act around all the guys you talk to?"

"Ooh," she said, "so serious. Listen handsome I know the town pretty well. How about I show you around town. After which we can go to my place for dinner and discuss things over breakfast."

"Look," Danny said getting his bags, "I just got out of a relationship with someone and I'm not looking to get someone off the rebound, so see you."

Danny left leaving the girl behind. If only he knew that he had only just made the girl even more infatuated with him. If he had also known that the other girls that were giggling earlier had heard him and were starting to fall for him too he probably would have just left without a word.

As Danny made his way down the street he heard screaming. He followed the sound until he came upon what looked like a massive battlefield. At the center of it were six figures. The first was a short kid with spiky black hair. He had on a red and green shirt, green pants shoes with metal tips, a black and yellow cape, and a mask that only covered his face. The second was green skinned boy with pointy ears, and fangs. He had on a purple and black outfit and silver belt around his waste. The third was an orange skinned woman with long red hair and green eyes. He noticed she had energy surrounding her hands. She had a silver band that went up to the elbow on one arm and a silver band on her upper arm on the other. She had on a purple top and skirt that exposed her stomach and bright green eyes. The same color as the energy on her hands. The fourth was a figure wrapped in a blue cloak. He couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl since he was looking at the figure from the back. The fifth was an African American male who was half machine. The sixth was a large man thing made completely out of rock and concrete. The five other were fighting the rock guy and they didn't seem to be fairing very well. Danny knew he had to do something. He sighed to himself and rand into a nearby ally. When he made sure he was alone he summoned the rings and turned into his alter ego.

Back with the five guys and the rock monster the rock guy was giving them a serious beating. They were hoping for a miracle right now. At that moment their prayers were answered. The rock man raised his arms and was about to bring them down on one of the teens but was intercepted by a blast of energy. The teens turned to see Danny in ghost form grinning down at them.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Danny asked with a smirk.

The rock guy got up and roared. He charged at Danny and Danny charged back at him. Danny jumped up to avoid a massive fist that could have crushed his skull. He retaliated with a strong kick to the rock guys stomach knocking him up in the air. Danny was surprised. He didn't know he was that strong.

"_Looks like my old powers are getting stronger," _Danny thought, _"I wonder if I'll start getting new ones."_

"Look our Dude!"

The shout brought Danny out of his thoughts just in time to turn intangible to avoid getting crushed by a light post. The rock guy had recovered from the kick and grabbed one as a weapon. Danny swore at himself. He was really wishing that he had a weapon right now, or that he had actually grabbed one from his bag before he transformed. At that moment a strange instinct went through Danny again. He grabbed the scythe off the chain around his neck and focused energy into it. Almost as soon as he did a real scythe appeared in his hand. It was almost as all as he was. It had black staff with a small point at the bottom. The scythe's blade sat on top of the staff and it was big. It was a large curved silver blade with serrated points on the back. Other than that the scythe was normal.

Danny grinned at the shocked look on the things face. He got into a stance with it and the rock guy came at him again. Danny jumped up and swung his scythe. The result was the light post being sliced in half. Danny swung again and the rock guy screamed in pain. There was huge gash across the things back. The thing staggered forward for a few seconds before it collapsed having passed out from the pain. Danny just looked at the thing and at the scythe in his hands.

"Dang." was all he said.

The thing turned back into a tiny thing and he put it back on the chain. Danny then turned to the five teens he had helped.

"Dude," the green one said, "That was awesome!"

"Thanks," Danny said, "I didn't even know I could do that with this."

"The way you handled it says different," Said the guy with the mask, "The names Robin, "Said, "the girl with red hair is Starfire, the big guy is Cyborg, the green kid is Beast Boy, and this is Raven."

"Pleasure to meet you," Danny said.

"If I may," Starfire said, "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure," Danny answered.

"Who are you? Where do you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color and do you wish to be my friend?" were all asked at a mile a minute speed.

"Uh Danny, Amity, flew, black and yeah I guess," Danny said trying to get all the questions the girl asked him.

"Hello new friend!" Starfire cried as she swept Danny up into a bone crushing hug. Danny was really glad he was in ghost form or he would be dead. As his face turned blue he involuntarily turned intangible to avoid being crushed to death by the girl. Starfire opened her eyes wondering where her new friend had gone..

"Got to admit it man," Cyborg said, "you got some sweet moves."

"Thanks big guy," Danny answered grinning.

All the while Raven stood back. She sensed incredible power from this guy. It was similar to what she had felt the other day. She also noticed that she couldn't stop staring at him. She was very glad that she had her hood up right now cause she had a slight blush.

"So dude," Beast Boy said approaching Danny, "you got some place you can stay?"

"Not right now no," Danny answered.

"This is unacceptable," Starfire said, "we cannot let out new friend sleep out on the street."

"She has a point," Robin said, "Why don't you stay with us at our tower?"

"Okay," Danny said after thinking for a moment, "I could use a place to stay for a while."

"Right then lets go," Cyborg said grinning, "I'll drive!"

Cyborg lead everyone to a high tech looking car that looked like it had the same tech that he had. Robin, however, took a red motorcycle with an R on the side.

"See you guys at home," he said putting on his helmet and driving off.

Danny just sat down in the back seat with Beast Boy and Raven. Starfire sat in the front seat with Cyborg driving. Danny, managed to make a clone in secret and grab his bags which he left in the ally. The clone turned invisible and followed them.

"So dude," Beast Boy said, "How did you get those powers?"

"Long story," Danny said, "My parents were scientists. When one of their inventions didn't work exactly they just gave up. I tried to fix it and I found out what was wrong with it."

"What was it?" Cyborg asked. He was curious about this kind of stuff.

"They never hit the "On" button," Danny said.

Cyborg couldn't help but laugh as he said that. Starfire and Beast Boy started laughing themselves. Raven just chuckled inwardly.

"So what happened?" Beast Boy wanted to continue.

"Well," Danny said, "after I hit the button I wound up getting shocked with the energy. And since this thing took up a lot of power from most of my basement and had to punch through to another dimension it hurt like heck. The result were the powers that you see today. Most of them anyway."

"Dang," Cyborg said hearing the story then he realized something, "You said some of them. Are you getting new ones?"

"Yeah," Danny said, "but what's caused it is something that I don't want to talk about right now."

Beast Boy was about to press the issue but Cyborg turned the rear view mirror to where he could look at Beast boy with a stern gaze. Beast Boy decided to just shut his mouth. Raven however noticed that Danny had a hint of sadness in his voice. She had a feeling that whatever did it was pretty upsetting to him.

After a few minutes of driving they arrived at the coast. Danny was about to say something when Cyborg hit a button. The tires turned over the care hovered over the water. Danny looked out the window to see Robin beside them with a thrusters on the sides of his bike doing the same thing they were. Danny looked forward to see a massive tower in the shape of a T on a small island.

"You guys live here?" Danny asked as he got out of the car.

"Yep," Cyborg said grinning, "Nothing like an ocean view huh?"

Danny could only nod. Before they enetered Raven approached Danny and said that if he ever went into her room it would be hazardous to his health. Danny had feeling that she wasn't kidding when she said that so he heeded her warning. As they entered Robin lead Danny to a spare room they had. Danny was surprised to see it looked like a canyon with a night sky. He had a feeling this was someone else's room before him. He decided he would ask about it later.

Danny's clone appeared when Robin left and helped him unpack. Danny finished packing and went back to the main room which consisted of a computer system a large window in the front a half circle couch.

"You dude," Cyborg said, "Why don't take a load off? I'll let you play me."

Danny noticed he had a game controller in his hand. Danny smirked.

"You're on."

Danny sat down next to Cyborg and took a controller in his hands. The game set up and two characters popped up. The one Cyborg was using was human like robot that was light blue but was black on the boots and on its' forearms and hands. Danny's was something that shocked Cyborg. Danny's was a robot that was black with white here in there. It had a pair of batwings on it's back

"Not a bad character choice," Cyborg said, "but that doesn't mean that you can beat me."

A few minutes later…

"I cant' believe you're beating me!"

Cyborg was currently sweating bullets, or at least eh parts of him that had sweat glands were. Danny was proving to be a better gamer than he thought. For every move Cyborg tried Danny knew how to evade or counter it. Beast Boy had watched for a few seconds before realizing what was going on. He got the others who had to come and see it for themselves. They were currently waiting with baited breath to see if Danny could do something that they long thought was impossible: Beat Cyborg playing a video game.

Danny had grown tired with playing with Cyborg so he decided to end it. He unleashed a quick and powerful combo that stunned Cyborg's character and then punched in a combination. The result was his character bringing back it's hand sharpening it's claws and then rushed forward slicing Cyborg's guy through the middle and causing the character upper and middle halves to fall to the ground. The game announced Danny as the winner and the others were completely speechless. At least unmitl the team cheered and Starfire lifted Danny onto her shoulders. Raven didn't do anything. She just gave Danny a smile.

After Cyborg got over his defeat he ordered Danny to give him a rematch. Danny said he would but that he would do it tomorrow. After that they sat down to dinner. They were having quote Starfire "The dogs of hotness." Danny had to admit that you couldn't help but love how Starfire was with Earth stuff. DAnny had to admit it wasn't really surprising when he found out that she was an alien. The orange skin along, the stuff that she was capable of, and the fact that she didn't really understand customs on earth is sort of a dead giveaway that she is from a different planet.

Danny never seemed to notice that Raven was always looking at him. Raven found Danny curious. Since the little conversation they had in the car she couldn't help it. She had to admit that he was kind of cute. She would never say it out loud because Beast boy and Cyborg would go crazy. They hit Starfire and Robin mercilessly when they started dating.

Later on that night Raven was having trouble sleeping and decided to mediate. In her mind she was surrounded by her emotions. They looked like her except they acted differently and had on different colored cloaks.

"Why can't I get him out of my head?" she asked trying to figure this out. She had never flet this way before. Well, she felt this way when she was with Malchior before she found out that he had only used her to get out of the prison that she had been put in.

"Because you like him," Happiness said. She was the more perky of the emotions and she wore pink which would cause anyone who knew the real Raven to freak out.

"No you love him!" SAid Love. She was like happiness only she was a hopeless romantic. She wore a red cloak.

"Don't approach him," said timid, "you might get heartbroken again." Timid wore a gray cloak and was almost always depressed. She also got sad very easily.

"Can it Timid!" Bravery yelled shaking her fist. She wore a green cloak. She turned to the real Raven. "Come one the guy's cute and he seems to at least understand what it's like to be dark and a bit of an outcast. Plus you sensed the power he had. He's probably the only guy like this out there. Plus if he tries to betray you like that creep did you can just tear his mind apart."

Raven decided to get out of her mind before she wound up in the middle of a argument with her emotions…again.

Meanwhile Robin was in the middle of a meeting with some of the other titans via video chat.

"This the guy," asked an African American girl with her hair tied up in tow large buns.

"Yeah," Robin answered, "he has a lot of potential."

"Looks like it," said a red headed boy with an eye mask.

"I agree with Speedy," the girl said, "He does seem to know how to fight. What ar you getting at Robin?"

"I'm thinking of having him join the titans," Robin said.

"Well other than Raven he's the only one who knows about this dark stuff," the girl said, "and I think we could use some extra muscle. Plus, if this kid has more powers coming in then I'd like to see them."

"Agreed," Robin said, "We'll put him through the initiation soon. How soon are you guys going to be able to get here?"

"Soon," the girl said, "we should be there by tomorrow afternoon."

"See you then," Robin said as he cut off the feed.

The yawning he decided to go to bed. He was thinking of how Danny would make a good addition to the team and how his powers would change. He shrugged only time would tell.

Meanwhile…

A large dark place filled with gears and sprockets like the inside of a giant clock. Inside of it stood two figures one of which was hidden in the shadows from the man that was talking to him. The one who was visible sat across from him in a large chair. The man wore a black outfit with metal in a few plalces on the boots shoulders and forearms. You can't see his face because he had on a mask. Half of it was orange and had his eyes showing. The other half was black and didn't show anything.

"What is it you want?" the man in the mask asked.

"Simple," the figure answered, "I wish to join forces. In addition to having some of the more known villains testing your enemies I get to test the strength of the one I search for."

"And why do you think that I would make this deal with you?"

The man didn't answer he just took out a book that had a symbol on it. A familiar S like symbol with a few extra marks. The mans single visible eye widened. It was the symbol of Trigon.

"If you accept this deal," the man said, "you can get your power back."

The man got up and walked to where the shadowed figure stood.

"You have a deal," the man said holding out his had.

"Glad we could come to an agreement Slade," the shadowed man said with a n evil grin.

**So Danny's going to be initiated into the titans and Raven is trying to figure out if she has feeling for Danny. Since her last boyfriend tried to kill her I guess that that is going to be a bit of a problem. Who is the shadowed figure? What does he want? How will this effect things? Why am I asking you all these questions? Tune in next time to find out. By the way I should say that I will be giving Danny some other powers he didn't have in the show. What powers do you thinki should giv ehim?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: initiation and first mission

Danny woke up after a surprising good sleep. He almost expected nightmares from what had happened. He guessed that he knew that Dan had caused the whole thing and now that Dan was gone he didn't have to worry about it. He got up changed to his ghost form, because it was easier to sleep as a human. He went down stairs to find an argument going on.

"No way you little grass stain," Cyborg said with a snarl, "This guy need some real meat not some of that tofu stuff."

Danny walked up next to Starfire and watched the scene a bit amused.

"Is it always like this?" he asked her.

"Yes," the alien girl replied, "They always fight over what to have for the breaking of fast."

Danny shook his head. Right now the two had resorted to saying "meat" and "tofu" over and over again. They continued until Danny broke their fight by grabbing a metal tray and bashing Beast Boy over the head. It may have been unorthodox but it still worked in stopping the argument.

"Unnecessary," Raven commented walking in, "but effective none the less."

"Ouch," was all Beast Boy could get out.

"Now then," Danny said, "shall we eat?"

After breakfast and Cyborg decided to bring up the part of their little rematch. Cyborg played better this time because he didn't underestimate Danny this time. At the same time as their game started a blue ship was flying toward the tower. It landed on the roof where Robin was waiting. Out of the ship came five people. The first was the African-American girl that he had talked too last night. She wore a two piece outfit that showed off her toned stomach. The top was black and yellow and her pants were all black. She had a pair of insect wings on her back and two B-shaped objects on her waist. The second was the red head from last night. He wore a jumpsuit similar to Robin only instead of an R on the chest there was an S. Another difference was the fact that he had a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back. The third was a kid in blue and black leotard with long black hair. The third and fourth figures were both short and had on white outfits with yellow visors covering there eyes. The only thing that kept someone from mixing the two up was the fact that one had a plus sign on his chest while the other had a negative sign on his chest.

"Welcome," Robin said shaking hands with the girl.

"Good to be here," she said smiling, "so where's the guy were going to be bringing in the team?"

"Downstairs," Robin answered her, "I think he's playing Cyborg in video games again."

"Oh now this I got to see," the boy in the leotard said.

They all ran down stairs to see the guys crowded in from of the game station. When they got there the new arrivals got the shock of their lives. Cyborg was losing.

Danny was laying a major smack down on Cyborgs' character and Cyborg was freaking out.

"NO! I WILL NOT LOSE AGAIN! NO!" Cyborg was raving pushing on the buttons so hard they thought the controller was going to break. He stopped raving when Danny's character punched Cyborg's guy in the face then grabbed it's leg and head and then tore it in half!

The titans from Jump cheered while the other just looked on completely shocked.

"H-He just b-beat C-Cyborg…" The red head said loosing his grip on reality.

The two short kids looked on in awe. The guy in the leotard looked about ready to faint dead on the spot. The only one who looked calm was the girl.

"Very impressive," she said holding out a hand to Danny as he turned to her and got up.

"Thanks," he said, "the names Danny. You are?"

"Bumblebee," she answered, "The guy with the arrows is Speedy, the kid with the leotard is Aqualad, and those two are Mas and Menos."

The two looked at Danny and walked up.

"Nice to meet you my friend," the two brothers said in unison.

"The pleasure is all mine," Danny said to the two shocking everyone.

"You speak Spanish?" Bumblebee asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah," Danny said, "an old friend of mine speaks it all the time so I managed to ear it so I would now if he was making fun of me or not."

Bumblebee chuckled as he heard that.

"I take you have no idea why we're here?" she asked.

"Well I was wondering that," Danny said.

"Oh so they haven't told you yet," Speedy said looking crossing his arms.

"Didn't tell me what?" Danny asked looking at the archer.

"Well," Robin said, "since you showed us that you know how to handle a tough situation and that you can hold your own we've been considering if you should join our team."

"You want me to join you?" Danny asked.

"Yeah dude," Beast Boy said, "we could use some extra muscle around here."

"And you have shown us that you can kick much buttocks," Starfire said.

Almost as soon as she made herself known Mas and Meno rushed up to her. Saying things in Spanish. Robin tried not to show it but he was starting to get a little annoyed that they were trying to flirt with his girlfriend. Danny just shook his head. It reminded him of how Tucker used to be with girls.

"Anyway," Robin said, "before we can make you a titan you have to pass our initiation."

"Is this going to be one of those initiations where I have to publicly humiliate myself?" Danny asked. He really didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Raven. Whoa where did that come from?

"Don't worry," Raven said sensing his nervousness, "we stopped doing that one when Cyborg had an undercover mission with some of our enemies."

"Whew. So what do I have to do?' Danny asked hoping that he could make the cut. He actually wanted to be apart of this. Plus with them he might be able to figure out what that power was he used when he fought Dan.

"We'll show you," Aqualad said waling towards the door, "come one."

Everyone headed out to a spot beside the tower. The only thing that Danny saw was a console off to the side near the tower wall. Other than that he didn't see anything.

"Okay am I missing something?" he asked clearly confused as to whet he was supposed to be seeing.

"This," Robin explained, "is our training course. We set this up for new recruits to see if you have what it takes to join our team. We've already seen your combat skill so we don't need nay further analysis in that. However, we do need to see how fast and responsive you are."

"So what am I going to have to do?"

"Basically your supposed to run the course," Robin said, "you have to run it while avoiding and stopping all that gets in your way."

"An obstacle course of death huh?" Danny asked, "Sound easy enough."

Danny got to the starting mark and everyone got ready.

Starfire decided to do that countdown thing she had heard in races.

"Stand on your mark…set yourself…go!"

Danny shot off like a bullet running fast. The first thing that popped up were two turrets that immediately started firing lasers. Danny focused and brought out a square shaped shield in front of him. It blocked the blast and Danny kept going. As soon as he got past he stuck out both arms sending out ecto blasts that destroyed both.

"We may need a new training course," Raven said noting how easily this kid had done this.

Danny continued on and four thick walls of metal shot up out of the ground. Danny just smirked and phased through all of them shocking the new members to what this kid could do. He kept on running when a slab in the ground opened up and bunch of robots came out. Danny just took the scythe on his neck off his chain and turned it into the real thing. Danny charged at the robots and with a few swings managed to cut down ever last one of them. The teams were also surprised by the amount of skill that this kid had.

"_I wonder who trained him?" _Robin thought.

"Got to admit this kid really does know how to rumble," Bumblebee said crossing her arms over her chest.

As Danny neared the end of the course another slab opened and revealed a massive robot. This one was roughly ten times his size and looked like it could crush him like a bug. The titans gasped.

"Cyborg," Robin said," I thought I told you to deactivate that thing after what happened last time!"

"I knew there was something I forgot to do," Cyuborg muttered.

To be more specific what happened last time was an incident with one of their foes. Gizmo had created a virus that was capable of taking over machinery and sending it on a rampage. One of the machines that got caught with said virus was that robot. This thing nearly crushed some of the titans and it took a while for them to take it down. The only way they were able to do that was when Cyborg tracked the virus and shut it down. Unfortunately the damage was already done. Cyborg had been meaning to get to it, but he became preoccupied. By that I mean he got hungry and went to go eat lunch.

The large robot looked down at Danny and brought up a massive fist. Danny managed to doge it before he got squashed into jelly. Danny then flew up until he was out of range of the thing. Danny decided that he needed to end this quick so he focused his energy and shot out a blue energy blast instead of the normal green. The blast hit the robot head on but nothing happened.

"Dude," Beast boy said, "What was that supposed to-"

His question was answered when the robot started to freeze. Then sudden starting form the chest outward the whole thing was completely covered in ice. Danny then decided to try something else. He focused energy into his hand like he did with a ghost ray but instead of firing he kept in in there. Then he rushed forward and slammed said fist into the robots chest. There was a delayed reaction then the ice started to crack and then it along with the robot shattered like glass.

Danny looked at his hand and then at the destruction that it caused.

"_That is a trick that I definitely have to remember," _he thought as he ran over the finish line.

The alarm rang and everyone looked at the time. It was thirty seconds max. the shortest time ever.

"Oh man!" Cyborg yelled, "This little squirt beat me again!"

His top speed for this was at least 45 seconds and the new guy had just squashed it. Everyone was surprised at how much skill this kid had. To be honest Danny was surprised. As mentioned earlier in the story danny had noticed that combat was second nature to him now. It was weird and it was starting to freak himout a bit. He guessed that he could talk to Starfire or Raven about it.

After a few minutes of debate and conversation between the titans Robin walked up to Danny and handed him a small round, yellow devise with a black screen with a white T in the middle of it.

"Welcome to the team Danny," Robin said shaking his hand.

"Glad I could be here," Danny said smiling.

Danny Then shook hands with the other teams and the other titans who he learned were called Titans east headed home.

"Looks like you're here with us for a while," Raven said approaching Danny.

"Yeah," Danny said, "I just hope that my first clash with your enemies doesn't come too soon.

Almost as soon as Danny said that the alarm rang. Everyone ran in and looked into the tower and found the computer. It looked like a new version of the Hive Five. Danny got a chance to look but he didn't get a chance to see who these guys were.

"Titans, Move!" Robin said as they ran out. Danny flew up and flew out after them.

Since the titans had more of a head start they arrived at the scene first. They were shocked when they saw their enemies. It was a bunch of teens about there age. Each on of them had on a blue outfit and black boots and gloves. They stood on hover disks and had very complicated looking weapons on one arm. There were two girl and three boys. Robin recognized them as he had heard about them from his mentor Batman.

"Inter-gang," Robin said, "aren't you a little far from Metropolis?""We had a feeling we would run into you," a female member said, "Luckily we come prepared."

The girl then pointed her weapon at them and fired. The titans scattered and Robin yelled out, "Titans Go!"

Starfire and Raven took one two of the boys while Cyborg took on the third one. Beast Boy and Robin took on the two girls.

Starfire charged at her opponent and fired a star bolt at him but he fired his laser and the two collided resulting in a large explosion. Starfire was temporarily blinded by the blast and being the cheat that he was her opponent flew at her and using his weapon like a battering ram slammed it into her face sending her down towards the ground. When Starfire got up he hit a button on the side of the laser and fired a ring that flew towards Starfire and wrapped around her arms keeping her from using her star bolts.

The boy Raven was fighting was having more difficulty. He was lucky that he had a good aim since she kept throwing rocks and other stuff at him via telekinesis. When he finally found an opening he shot a slime forward that covered her mouth and arms. Then he shot forward a put a small circular device on her head. The result was her mental abilities being blocked including her ability to fly. Before she hit the ground the guy caught her and threw her into Starfire who had just been shot to the ground by her opponent.

Beast Boy started fighting by turning into a lion and charged at the girl he was fighting, but she hovered out of the way just in time to avoid the claws. Beast Boy didn't loose stride as he turned into a hawk and flew above her then turned into a crocodile and tried to take a bite out of her. Unfortunately before he could she hit a button on the side of her weapon and fired a strong slime that covered him and stuck him to the ground.

Cyborg fried his sonic cannon at the male he found but it before it hit the guy hit a special button on his board and was covered with a shield that blocked the sonic blast. Using the smoke as a cover he threw down a ball that exploded in smoke. Using that as camoflauge he flew down and put a disk the size of a dinner plate on Cyborg's back. The result was a sudden surge of electricity that shorted out most of Cyborg's system's. Fortunately for the half robotic titan it didn't short out the parts that kept him alive.

The final female member that Robin was fighting clearly had more experience than the rest. He found that everything he had was easily countered. His staff was countered by an instant one she kept on her belt, his boomerangs (what are those called again?) were countered by a shield and his energy disks were detonated early by an electronic burst she shot out. Finally she got tired of the games and shot out a blast that when detonated temporarily blinded him. It would have but he covered his eyes with his cape. Unfortunately she used it as cover and charged tearing off his utility belt and wrapping him up in an energy coil. He was then thrown with his comrades.

"That was relatively boring," she said crossing her arms, "Someone finish them off."

The big guy Cyborg fought pointed his blast at the titans intent on finishing them off. The only thing he didn't count on was a massive scythe coming out of nowhere and slicing the nozzle off his weapon. Everyone followed he path of the weapon and found Danny leaning against the wall opposite of where they were.

"Who the heck are you?" the girl who fought Robin asked.

"The names Danny," Danny answered, "I'm the new guy."

"Well then," one of the guys said, "let's see if you really had what it took to join."

He fired his blaster but Danny countered it with his own. The guy was shocked. Danny then turned invisible making the gang nervous. They heard someone cry out and they looked around to see one of the guys was gone as well as the scythe Danny used. They were starting to get really nervous.

"Come on you coward," the second guy yelled, "Show your face!"

"Boo," Danny said turning visible behind the guy and delivering a swift punch to the face sending him flying. The force of said punch knocked him out. The third guy got Danny with the binds he used on Starfire but Danny turned in tangible and they fell off. Using the shock as a cover he shot forward and kicked the guy in the face sending him flying. The third guy was trying to blast him with the slime used to detain Raven but Danny froze it with his ice power. Then using said ice as a weapon froze the guy's feet to the floor. The first girl looked really scared at the moment and started firing random shots. Danny brought up a shield to protect himself. I don't mean the dome I mean the little square one that protects his front. He decided to focus and sent it flying at her and hit her hard with it.

"Wow," Danny said looking at the downed female, "I didn't think that would work."

The last girl who Danny was starting to think was the leader. Tried blasting him but Danny turned invisible and reappeared next to her and swiped her blaster. Then he grabbed her by the shoulder sand using his ice power froze her in place. All except her head.

Danny then went over to his friend and freed them from their binds.

"What took you so long?" Raven asked.

"Hey I can't fly as fast as you do," Danny said, "That and I got attacked by a silk worm before lift.

By that Danny meant that Silkie, Starfire's pet, had found him and practically jumped on his face. Danny managed to get the thing off and had flown off to join his friend.

"You did not hurt it did you?" Starfire asked sounding very worried for the creature. She let out a sigh of relief when Danny shook his head. He guessed that since it was there It was supposed to be. Just because he was technically clueless didn't meant that he was an idiot.

As the authorities arrived Danny had to ask.

"Who are these guys anyway?" Danny asked.

"These guys are part of a group called inter gang," Robin said, "They're basically a group of people who use high tech to steal money. What's weird though is that they don't normally operate around here. They normally work in Metropolis."

"I think I know what this means," Beast Boy said.

"Pack your bags Titans," Robin said, "We're going to Metropolis."

At that moment everyone ran back to the tower to get started. All the while through Danny couldn't help but have a bad feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

Meanwhile…

A shadowed figure was walking around France late at night. Slowly as he approaches forward it gains more color slowly revealing Slade. He had a device in his hands that show him where he needs to go. Finally he arrives at his destination. When he reaches the spot an S with multiple marks on it appears on his forehead. Then his hand lit up in a fierce red blaze. The focuses his blast on the ground and fires. Instead of a crater it blows a hole in the ground. Then he jumps down and land in a large room. In that room are multiple ice statues filling up massive shelves like trophies. Slade smirked underneath his mask. He walks up to four in particular. One of a gorilla, a woman, an old man, and a brain. He then fires a blast that melts the ice. As the blast fades we see that they weren't statues but the things actually frozen. Slade looks over the fallen figures.

"Welcome back," he said, "to the land of the living."

**Oh boy looks like the titans are going to have more trouble than they think. I probably should have mentioned thi earlier but this story take place a few weeks after the episode "Aftershocks". So Slade has is powers again and some ole enemies are coming back. Let's just hope the titans are ready for it. Also I know what powers I'm going to give Danny and there will be some explanations about that black energy he used. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: To Metropolis! Away!

As soon as Robin said those words the other titans grinned.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy said, "We're going on vacation."

They all ran to the tower to get packing. Beast boy practically swept all the stuff that he had in his room and put it all on his suitcase and then turned into an elephant to press it all down in there. Starfire got into her closet and took out a weird elephant looking thing that had pink and blue fur. She took it's trunk, if you can call it that, and pointed it at her clothes. The thing then sucked up all the stuff she needed. she then connected the end of the trunk to it's tail and put it over her shoulder. Robin went to his room and packed up a duffle bag, which Silkie, Starefire's pet worm, had been sleeping on. After he packed it up he took one of the shirts off the hanger, folded it up, and gave it to Silkie as a bed. Raven just grabbed a toothbrush. Cyborg packed some of his extra parts. Though he had a little freak out when he found an extra head. He was starting to wonder why he had those. Danny took his clothes bag and put some of his smaller weapons in it. He had a feeling that he was going to need it.

Since there trip to Tokyo Cyborg had made some adjustments to the T-ship. One of which happened to be a larger trunk. Danny decided to keep his bag with him since he preferred to keep his weapons with him. It was good thing that they didn't have any room in the trunk otherwise someone would have gotten suspicious. Unfortunately or fortunately, depends on how you look at it, Danny ended sharing a spot with Raven since they didn't have another cockpit. Fortunately there was enough room. After everyone was ready and had gone to the bathroom they set out. This time though beast boy didn't have a gallon of Soda before he left.

Over the trip Cyborg mostly just ate, Starfire took pictures of the landscape and Robin was trying to figure out what Inter-gang was doing in Jump instead of metropolis. All the while Beast Boy took pictures of the whole thing. He even got a sneaky idea. Danny and Raven had both fallen asleep during the trip and he decided to pull a joke. He moved Raven, who managed to sleep through the whole thing, till her head was snuggled against Danny's chest. Then he put Danny's arm around her and moved his head to where his nose was buried in her hair.

Then he took a picture of it.

Unfortunately for him the camera had a flash and both woke up. They saw the position they were in and blushed heavily then they glared at Beast Boy. After the embarrassment had worn off the two glared at their green skinned companion. Ten minutes later beast boy was sporting two black eyes, a busted lip, a few broken teeth, a huge knot on the top of his head, a blast mark on his back and a patch of ice on his shoulder. He spent the rest of the trip in his cockpit trying not to annoy the two again. Although if you had looked you would have seen Danny look at Raven and blush. The same with Raven looking at Danny.

After about two hours of flying they arrived at Metropolis. Once there Cyborg landed the ship at the city limits and activated a cloaking device. He didn't want anyone stealing his ship like they had stolen his car when he first made it. Man he was pissed when that happened.

As they all walked through the city Danny managed to ask something.

"So how are we supposed to get this guy to meet us?" He asked, "I mean it's not like we have his address."

"I think I know how we'll be able to find him" Robin said, "we just have to wait for the right moment."

As soon as Robin said that a conveniently placed bank's door was blown out. Out of it stepped a woman in a form fitting black outfit with a lightning bolt cut out going down her chest. She had pale skin, electric blue eyes and blue hair that was raised up on end.

"Ah," she said, "mayhem makes me happy."

Then she looked out and saw the titans. She smirked as she saw them.

"Well well," she said with a smirk, "What do we have here? A couple of twerps looking for a good time?"

"We weren't her for this at first," Robin said, "but I guess we'll have to make a little detour on our trip."

"Okay boy then lets get acquainted," she said as her hands fired up with electricity," the names Livewire. Now could I have the pleasure of know whose butt I'm going to fry?"

"The name is Robin. Were the Teen Titans," Robin said smugly, "and we aren't going to lose. Titans Go!"

The team all charged at Livewire who reacted by throwing a few bolts of lightning at them. The teens easily dodged them. Robin took out a few bird-a-rangs and threw them. Livewire fried them with a lightning burst. She wasn't expecting a kick to the stomach as he charged and nailed her in the chest. He followed it up with a few punches to the face. She took a few more punches to the face and then caught one then sent a shock through Robin's body. He was sent back in pain.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled as she saw her boyfriend get thrown away like a toy. She growled her eyes glowing bright green in rage. She launched an energy blast from her eyes hitting the electric villainess in the stomach knocking her back. Luckily for her she had put out a bit of energy before it hit so she didn't get fried, though it hurt like heck. Starfire fired another blast from her hands and Livewire sent out an electric blast and countered it. The two blasts collided and after a few minutes of struggling the two blasts exploded. The smoke provided cover for Livewire who snuck up to Starfire and grabbed her sending a large amount of electricity. Starfire fell to the ground groaning in pain. Livewire raised an lightning encased hand but was cut off by a blue blast of energy.

She got up and saw Cyborg a few feet away his sonic cannon out and pointed at her. She smirked seeing as he was part of robot. She had lost a lot of power with the blast on Starfire and she need to recharge. She sent out another lightning blast that Cyborg countered with a sonic blast but she jumped up and went into a light post nearby. Cyborg let his guard down thinking she had gotten away. Unfortunately she reappeared again and grabbed.

"Let's see how much power you really got tin man," she said before she started to drain the electricity from him.

Cyborg felt the power in him being drained. He knocked her off before she could drain to much. He had lost a lot of power. He checked his power meter and saw that he was down to twenty five percent power. It was times like this he wished he had a portable charger with him. He tried to punch her but Livewire shorted him out with a sudden electric burst.

She was about to do worse when she was hit with a stream of black energy. Raven stood now her eyes glowing white in the shadow of her hood. Livewire smirked.

"Come on little girl," she taunted, "show me what you got."

Raven did just that. Chanting the words he usually said she picked up a nearby light post and sent it flying at Livewire who barley managed to dodge it. She sent out another burst of lightning but this time Raven brought up a shield to block it. Raven manage to hold out. Livewire was running out of juice but she was trying not to show it. Raven sent out another blast of black energy but this time Livewire was ready. She dodged it and blasted Raven with another volt. Raven screamed as she was shocked and was sent to the ground.

Livewire was currently panting. She had used a bit of energy doing this. She knew she needed another source of power. She looked and saw that one of Starfire's star bolts had shattered a conveniently placed post that had a power line coming down. She smirked and wrapped it around her ankle. Since Livewire is practically a living circuit she absorbed all of it and, unfortunately for all the people that were in her cross hairs, she had an unlimited source at the moment.

She smirked at Raven who was just now getting up.

"All right little Ms. Gloom and doom," Livewire said flaring up her hands, "the gloves are off."

She prepared a massive blast and sent it flying at Raven. Raven shut her eyes knowing she could defend herself. She waited for the pain but the blast never came. Raven slowly opened her eyes. When she looked she was Danny inf ront of her with a massive dome of green energy around them both shielding them.

"A knight in shining armor," Livewire said, "I hate knights in shining armor!"

She upped the voltage and Danny was having hard time keeping the shield up. After a few seconds the shield began to crack. The spider web of weak spots spread and spread until finally the whole thing just burst and Danny took the full blast. Danny screamed out in pain and hit the ground Raven was sent back a bit from the force of the blast. Livewire took the cable from her ankle and walked over to the downed teenager.

"Too bad," she said, "you're kind of cute." Livewire was quiet for a moment then she got a mischievous grin. "Say," she said, "Why don't we make your last moments enjoyable?"

She reached down to lift Danny up by the front of his shirt and pulled him in close. The she mashed her lips onto his. Danny eye's widened in shock and then widened even more in pain when she sent a few more thousand bolts of electricity through him. Danny was trying to get out of her grip but she used her other arm to hold him in place. If this went on any longer he would be grilled. Then he felt something inside. It wasn't like when he had his first kiss. This was something different. It was like a tingle of electricity. He had remembered this when he fought Vortex. Then Danny though of something. It was a long shot but he didn't really have any choice.

Meanwhile Raven eyes were know narrowed and were starting to turn red.

'_How dare she?' _she thought, _'How dare she do that to __my__ Danny?'_

She was about to intervene when she saw Danny hands got o her shoulders. Her eyes went wide and then narrowed turning even redder.

'_I can't believe he's actually enjoying it!' _she was now mentally seething.

She was about to get up and clock them both when there was a sudden burst of electricity. Livewire felt the pain from it and broke away. As soon as she was off Danny drew bak an arm and socked her in the face sending her farther away from him. As soon as she was gone he spat and wiped his mouth vigorously on the bandages on his arm.

"Oh gross!" Danny yelled, "I just got kissed by an old lady!"

Livewire shot up at that remark a huge tick mark on her head.

"What was that!" she yelled, "Who do you think you're calling old squirt!"

Sh charged up a huge blast and was about tt let it go when…

"Hey sparky!"

Livewire turned around just in time to see Starfire punch open a fire hydrant and Cyborg put his hands on it sending the spray right at her. Livewire's eyes went as wide as dinner plates as the blast o water hit her. She screamed in agony as she was shorted out. After a minute of being shorted out she lost consciousness from the pain and fell to the ground.

Danny was still wiping his mouth looked up to see the villainess out cold.

"Yeah," Cyborg said, "That's how we get things done."

Danny was looking at his hands wondering where the heck that energy had come from. It looked like he was getting whole new cast of powers. He was surprised that he had the ones he used when he fought Vortex. He guessed it was only a temporary thing since he was getting electrocuted at the time. Starfire was currently plugging the fire hydrant back up and was smiling.

"Looks like I got beat to the punch on this one," said a male voice.

Everyone turned to the source and saw a man with black hair and a muscular build. He wore blue jumpsuit with a red cape and boots. He ha d red S on his chest surrounded by yellow in a red diamond. (For those of you who can't guess I'm not that good at describing superman's suit. If you've seen the show you know what this guy looks like. If you don't get on TV and watch it.)

"Well," Danny said trying to keep his cool since he was talking to a real superhero, "We happened to be on sight. I guess it was just coincidence."

The Kryptonian looked over the teenagers for a moment until something clicked.

"You're the Teen Titans right?" He asked getting nods from all five teens.

"You guys are a little far from home aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah," Robin said, "but the only reason we're here is because we have some questions to ask you."

"Am I being interrogated" he asked jokingly.

"No," Robin said, "it has something to do with inter-gang."

"Inter-gang huh?' Superman asked, "They have been quiet lately. What does this have to do with you though?"

"Well explain as soon as lightning butt over there get's hauled off," Danny said getting a few snickers from beast boy and a giggle from Starfire.

After a few minutes the police showed up and Livewire was hauled off. Though Danny swore she saw her growl at him and send him a death glare. He guessed she was still sore about that old lady comment.

Superman motioned for the Titans to follow. Cyborg decided now would be a good time to test out something he had been wanting to try out for a while. He had usually bene ata disadvantage when he found enemies that could fly so he decided to instal a jet pack into his back. He pressed a button on his arm and a small pack with two rockets on it came out of his back. It fired up and he was flying up with the others. They all flew for a little bit when they arrived at a fancy looking place. It was basically a huge hotel that had a really fancy set up.

"Nice place," Danny said as he entered, "you do this place yourself?"

"No," the alien male said, "it belongs to my girlfriend."

"That you big guy?" said a voice down the hall.

Out of said hall came a tall shapely woman with long black hair and a purple journalist outfit.

"Hey, Lois," the man of steel said embracing his girlfriend.

"Well what do we have here?" she asked noticing the teens, "I didn't know you took up babysitting."

She smiled and then she noticed Danny Phantom a few feet from them.

"I heard about this team," she said, "but I didn't know that you were a part of it. Aren't you a little far from Amity?"

"I am," Danny said looking a little bit upset, "I don't really want to talk about it right now."

Lois knew that this kid was upset about whatever caused him to leave home so she just kept her mouth shut. Though she had to admit that this was surprising.

"What are you kids doing outside of Jump?" she asked.

"Inter-gang," Cyborg answered.

"So they decided to hit your town," Lois said, "I thought they would break up after what happened to Darkseid." (That's how you spell his name right?)

"What's got us thinking," Robin said, "is that they were ready. They knew how to take us down. We probably would be a smear on the ground if Danny hadn't shown up."

"They were prepared," The kryptonian said aloud, "I guess that were trying to take on someone they thought they could take down."

"So they were just cocky huh?" Danny asked, "They probably just got sick of you handing there butts back to them on a silver platter every time."

"True," the man of steel, "but I don't think this will be the first time that you'll face them. If that happens take this."

He took out a watch.

"What's this going to do?" Beast boy asked as he took it.

"The button on the side," the alien said, "send out a signal that I can hear. Try not to use it too much because I think some other villains might be trying the same tactic sooner or later."

"Well," Raven said, "thanks for the help big guy."

"Glad to be of help," he said.

With there business done the teens aid there goodbyes and headed out for their ship. As they left Danny felt that tingling again. He then knew that things were going to be interesting when he got back. He was just hoping that he was able tot keep this one under control because he had a feeling that Cyborg would appreciate having his ship blown up in mid flight.

Meanwhile in France…

Slade just finished explaining the plan to the other villains who he had just brought out of suspended animation. They were all grinning at the prospect of getting the titans out of the way. Gizmo and Mammoth however were grinning at the thought of getting back at Jinx who had betrayed them during the final fight.

"So what are we waiting for?" Madam Rouge," asked as she sat down next to slad wondering what they were waiting for.

"You'll find out when he gets here," Slade answered.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps and a man in a gold and white robe stepped out of the dark. His face was completely shadowed so no one could see his face.

"I see you have awakened our comrades," the man said.

"Yes," Slade responded, "So when do we start the next phase."

"Patience my friend," the man said, "First there are some items I need to be acquired."

Slade nodded and turned to the youth and old before him.

"Who wants the job?" he asked.

**So the old enemies are back and Danny has a new power. The powers from Vortex are just starting to show up so don't count on Danny using them very much. As for the kiss by Livewire…I just wanted to put that in there. Since she did the same to the chief of police it was bound to happen again. Sorry about the lack of Superman in the fight though, I wanted the titans to do this one on there own. More than likely Robin is going to here from batman about this. I know this chapter was short but I didn't have much inspiration for a longer one this time. Anyway the sinister plan continues to unfold. If you want to know what happens next. Read the net chapter. Please this is the only other thing I can do besides my homework.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tournament of good and evil part 1

Time skip: three weeks….

"Fire burns wood," Beast Boy said laying down a card.

"Water puts out water," Raven said putting down a card.

"Sun dries up water," Starfire said laying down a card.

"Thunder cloud blocks sun," Robin said.

"I'm out," Raven admitted.

"Me too," Beast Boy said.

Starfire folded since she knew she had nothing that could beat thunder cloud. The teams were currently playing a card game. The objective was to have something that could beat what the last person laid down. If you ran out of cards or didn't have anything to beat the other one you lost.

"Looks like it's just down to us," Danny said.

"I know," Robin said.

All three boys had only 1 card each.

"Tornado," Robin said laying down his last card, "Bea that boys."

"If you insist," Cyborg said. He laid his card which had the picture of meteor.

"Oh man," Robin groaned, "I forgot you got that."

"Okay new guy what do you got?" Cyborg said smirking.

Danny grinned and set down his card. As he did Cyborg's jaw dropped and so did everyone else's.

"BLACK HOLE!" Cyborg yelled, "HOW DID YOU GET THIS? THEY ONLY MADE THREE!"

"I special ordered it from a catalog," Danny said.

"Hey dudes," Beast boy said, "doesn't this feel familiar?"

"Yeah," Robin said, "This happened when we were taken away by the Master of Games to compete in that tournament."

"Yeah," Cyborg said, "but I really doubt that will happen again."

Everyone went silent and looked at Cyborg with dread in there eyes.

"I just jinxed it didn't I?"

At that moment all six of them vanished in a huge flash of light. A second later they reappeared somewhere else. Danny looked around and saw that they weren't the only ones there. With them were a lot of other teens. He recognized the teens from Titans east. There was also a kid with what looked like fire for skin in a black body suit with a red sash around his waist. There was a large guy that looked like a cross between a man and a wildebeest . There were two others who wore Chinese style armor. One was blue with black hair and had the picture of a cloud on his chest. He wore mostly blue with a bit of black. The other was yellow with an orange outfit that had a lightning bolt on his chest. His hair was standing on end like he had been electrocuted. Finally there was a girl with pale skin and black hair. She wore mostly black with a bit of red and had an A right above her chest.

"Oh great," Cyborg groaned, "Do you think that this is another tournament of heroes or a tournament of youth?"

"I think it might be the former of the two," Raven said, "seeing as there are only heroes here."

There was another flash of light and a more people showed up.

"Oh boy," Danny said.

There was girl with red hair and green skin, a girl in a jester outfit, a guy who wore a parka and had two guns on his belt, a red head wearing a pink toga, what looked like a giant robotic heart, Livewire, Ember, Desiree, a guy with a fox mask, a guy with a condor mask, a guy with a shark mask, another red headed girl with a mostly black outfit with a bit of red mixed in Skulker, Spectra, a guy that was mostly purple with no face, and blonde girl in a white suit with a hole in it above her chest and a red cape.

"Oh great," Danny groaned.

"Okay what the heck is going on?" the girl in the toga asked/yelled.

"Easy big girl don't start yelling jeez," said the girl in the jester outfit.

Livewire, Ember, Skulker and Desiree all looked around until they all set their eyes on Danny.

"YOU!' all four growled at once then looked at each other.

"You know him?" Livewire asked.

"Yeah," Ember said, "we clashed a few times. Want to team up and crush him?"

"I thin that is that best idea I've heard in a millennia," Desiree stated facing Danny with an evil smirk. It was then that she noticed his new attire.

"Somebody's got a new look," she said. Ember glanced at him. She felt her hair burn at the sight of his new appearance.

"Not a bad look dipstick," she said walking up to him, "Who gave you the new wardrobe? That Goth chick your always hanging out with?"

"No," Danny answered, "and I don't how it's your business."

"Hey," she growled, "Excuse a girl for being a little curious."

"Speaking of curious," said the green skinned red head, "Why are we here?"

"WELCOME CHAMPIONS ALL!"

"Oh no," all the titans said at once.

There was bright flash. As it faded a man that looked like a cross between humans and there nearest known animal relatives appeared. He had on a loincloth and a red ruby around his neck.

"YOU HAVE BEEN INVITED TO COMPETE IN THE TOURNAMENT OF GOOD AND EVIL!"

"Not this again," Cyborg groaned getting looks from the villains who hadn't done this before.

"He brought us here before so he could take the powers of the losers and become invincible," he explained making some of the others pale. That is if certain people could pale anymore they could have.

"Be at peace champions," the man said, "I, the master of games, have tried before, but every time I have failed. By the strength of each side I have fallen. Now I wish to see which is stronger!"

"So you just want to see which of us is better," the green skinned red head said, "I highly doubt that there isn't some ulterior motive."

"Now for the introductions," the master of games spoke, "First the champions for good!"

A column of light appeared and shone down on Robin.

"Robin: kung-fu trained one man army."

Pillars of light shown down on the rest.

"Starfire: the power packed alien princess."

"Cyborg: the half machine teen fighting machine."

"Beast boy: the little changeling who can take the form of any animal."

"Raven: the dark mystic."

"Danny Phantom: the hero harnessing the powers of the dead."

"Bumble Bee: the little bug with a nasty sting."

"Speedy: the archer with a limitless supply of energy arrows."

"Mas and Menos: the twins with incredible speed."

"Aqua-lad: the telekinetic with a mastery of surf and sea."

"Wildebeest: three hundred pounds of primal heroic fury."

"Hot Spot: the fire powered Teen with a fiery temper to match."

"Thunder and lightning: the two brothers with the power of the storms."

"And Argent: the energy manipulating youth."

As he finished introducing them the lights died down and M.O.G.(Master of games abbreviated) turned to the villains.

"And now for the villains who will be competing against you."

A flash of light went around each villain identifying them.

"Poison Ivy: the villainess with a power of all plant life."

"Harley Quinn: the clown with a bag full of nasty surprises."

"Livewire: the villainess with an electric personality."

"Giganta: the woman able to grow to phenomenal sizes."

"Captain Cold: the scientist with a minus touch."

"Ember: the musically gifted ghost."

"Skulker: the dead world's greatest hunter."

"Desiree: a ghost who can grant your ever wish…for a price."

"Condor, Shark and Fox: three ninja trained in the deadly arts."

"Volcana: the pyrokinetic thief."

"Spectra: the ghost that feeds on misery."

"Parasite: the energy hungry criminal."

"Heartache: the heart with a crushing grip."

"And Power Girl: the clone of super girl."

The lights faded and the M.O.G. continued.

"Thirty two champions will begin but only one will come out on top."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Robin said. Given his past with this guy he really didn't want to do this. He got so caught up in the competition that he nearly got everyone trapped in that crystal around his neck. Luckily he had managed to figure things out and everyone got out of it.

"What's wrong little birdie?" Poison Ivy asked, "Afraid to lose?"

"No," Robin growled, "I just don't want any of my teammates to be hurt in some stupid game."

"Relax young one," M.O.G. said, "I only wish to test the skills of both sides."

They all whispered amongst themselves for a few minutes.

"All right," Robin said, "but at the first sign of a double cross you are going to be eating that necklace."

"Noted," he said smiling.

At that moment a large screen appeared in front of them. It showed what looked like a battle field.

"The first round will be fought with heroes vs. heroes and villains vs. villains. The winners will proceed to fight in the hero vs. villain match in round two. Round three will be the one match that decides it all."

The matches then started. Beast Boy had fight Wildebeest. This time they fought in what looked like a small jungle. Since Beast Boy wasn't limited to a certain size and weight like he was when he fought Wildebeest before during the tournament of heroes. Unlike the tournament before this the losers appeared in the main room however they had a red X on their shoulders. This signified that they had lost. The rest of the matches went like this.

"Thunder and Lightning vs. Mas and Menos. Winners: Thunder and Lightning. The two smaller brothers may have had speed but Thunder got them with a sudden burst of energy and Lightning got them with a lightning bolt.

"Raven vs. Aqua-lad. Winner Raven. Raven used her telepathy to bring him out of the water he hid in and then started slamming him into the ground until he was unconscious.

Robin vs. Speedy. Winner Robin. They both put up a very impressive fight. Robin managed to break the archer's bow. That lead to his defeat.

Cyborg vs. hotspot. Winner: Cyborg. Cyborg had a little bit of trouble with this one. Luckily for him the metals in his armor were mostly heat resistant. It was also good for him that he installed some flame retardant foam that was able to disable the hot headed teen.

Bumblebee vs. Starfire. Winner: Starfire. Bumblebee may have been fast but she got caught by the alien princess. The result was major beat down that lasted until the M.O.G. decided to end the match before too much damage was done.

The next match was Danny vs. Argent.

Danny and said girl were transported to sent to there battlefield. Danny looked around and was that they were in what looked like some kind of futuristic city. Danny was brought out of his musings when he was nearly crushed by a massive red wrecking ball.

"Sorry cutie," Argent said with a British accent, "but I'm not about to lose."

Argent then formed a rope with her energy and wrapped it around Danny. The boy just shook his head and turned intangible causing the rope to fall to the ground.

"What the heck?" Argent asked shocked, "How did you do that?"

"Like the M.O.G. said," Danny stated, "the powers of the dead."

Argent just smirked and formed another wrecking ball and sent it at Danny. Danny just tore off the pendant on his neck and turned into a scythe.

"Wow," Ember said as she watched, "I never heard of jewelry that could actually hurt someone."

"I agree with you on that darling," Poison Ivy said staring at the screen.

Back on the fight Danny focused his energy and the blade on the scythe turned green. He swung it and a massive blast of energy was sent forward. Argent managed to jump out of the way before it hit the building that they were standing on.

Danny floated above the rubble and searched for Argent.

'_Dang this girl is hard to find,' _Danny thought.

Danny felt something behind him and spun around just in time to avoid getting hit with a massive red spear. He followed the trail to see Argent. using his scythe he cut the thing and went down to the energy using Titan. She formed a sword in her hands and charged at the boy.

The two fought for a few minutes exchanging blows. The two fought for a few minutes until the both backed off panting. Argent shot a hand out sending what looked like a massive staple. Danny, caught off guard, was sent into the wall. Argent fired a few more effectively pinning Danny to the opposite wall.

Danny was trying to turn intangible to get out but he was surprised when he couldn't.

"Surprised?" Argent asked, "I made these out of a special energy that keeps you from doing that ghost thing. Now for the final blow."

Argent threw her hands up and started to form something. Danny didn't know what it was but he knew that this wasn't going to be good. He began to think how he would get out of this. The he got an idea. Since the fight with Livewire he had been practicing his powers. To be more specific he was practicing the new electric ones. He eventually found out that he could manipulate the weather like Vortex could. He guessed that some of Vortex's energy had been left over after their fight and that the electric blast from Livewire woke it up. He had managed to get a few things down but he was having a little difficulty with some of the more complicated abilities. Danny closed his eyes and began to focus. As Argent's weapon finished forming the clouds turned dark. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed as the ground a storm started to form.

"How is he doing that?" Lightning asked his brother, "I thought only we could create storms."

"Apparently," Thunder said, "we should not underestimate this phantom. The dead seem to be much more powerful than we guessed."

"What are you two talking about?" Giganta asked.

"Watch giantess," Thunder said crossing his arms across his chest, "You will see soon enough."

Back in the fight Argent' had finished forming a massive battering ram with a big-horned sheep's head on the front. She lowered it and aimed at the boy in front of her. She smirked to herself thinking she was about to win.

"Any last words before you lose?" she asked.

"Yeah," Danny said, "This is going to hurt you much more then it is going to hurt me."

Argent raised an eyebrow. She was about to charge forward when a huge bolt of green lighting shot down from the clouds and hit Argent with the accuracy of a guided missile. The girls creamed in pain as she was electrocuted. The staples that had pinned Danny to the wall had vanished and he was able to move once more. Danny was currently breathing hard as he was trying to catch his breath from all the energy it took to do that. He may have gotten more energy but it takes a lot to do that with a bolt of ectoplasmic lightning.

WINNER: DANNY PHANTOM!

Came the deep booming voice of the master of games. There was flash and both of the fighters appeared in the main room for the tournament.

"Dude that was way beyond awesome," Beast Boy said pumping his fist into the air.

"Yeah man," Cyborg said, "that is how the dead do things."

"Yeah," Danny panted, "it is. Now can one of you do me a favor?"

"What's up?" Beast Boy asked.

"Somebody catch me," was all Danny managed to say before he collapsed.

Cyborg caught him and handed him off to Raven who was nearby.

"Is there a room he can stay?" Raven asked.

"Yes," the master of games said.

He pointed down a hall. Raven then picked Danny up and carried him away to his room.

**Next time: Round 2!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tournament of good and evil part 2

Danny groaned as he rose up. He looked around and saw he was in a small room. He tried to remember what had happened. Then he remembered his fight with Argent.

'_Note to self,' _he thought, _'Ectoplasmic lightning falls under same category as ghostly wail: Use only if necessary.'_

"Glad to see you're awake," a voice said.

Danny looked to see Raven standing near the door.

"Guess I shouldn't use that lightning thing very much huh?" Danny asked.

"I have to ask," Raven said sitting down on the corner of the bed Danny was laying in, "When could you do that? I looked up your file and it didn't say anything about a power like that."

"Well," Danny explained, "I got that once when I absorbed some energy from a storm ghost named Vortex. From what I can tell getting electrocuted by Livewire is what woke up my own. I can only do the lightning thing though."

"Maybe I can convince Thunder and Lightning to help you," Raven said, "Now get up. We need to get back to the tournament."

Danny nodded and got up.

The two made their way to the main chamber where the rest of the tournament was going to be held. As Danny entered he was beseeched by Thunder and Lightning.

"How did you manage to get power like our own?" Lightning asked with a very serious look on his face.

"I already explained to Raven," Danny said, "and I don't intend on explaining something more than once."

"You will tell us or-" Lightning started.

"Brother," Thunder said glaring at his brother, "He clearly won't dispel the information to us. Let us leave it be for now."

Lightning growled and reluctantly left with his brother. Danny shook his head and made a mental note not to piss off one of the two brothers.

Danny then looked around to see if he had missed any matches. He saw that Condor and Shark both had red Xs on their shoulders. Captain cold had an X on his chest too. Danny noticed that the two guns that were normally at his sides were gone. Danny looked at the screen and saw that Skulker was in a fight with Livewire.

"This is one sided," Danny said to himself. Harley Quinn, who had yet to be called for her match, looked at Danny.

"Why's that spooky?" she asked. Danny glared at her for the stupid nickname.

"The big guys suit is mostly electronic," Danny explained, "She can either short his armor out or drain him. Though I wouldn't recommend draining him since ecto energy is potent to humans, and it could kill her."

Harley looked like she was contemplating what the boy had said. She turned to the screen to see the robotic hunter get shorted out by a sudden burst of electricity from the electrified villainess.

"So who did those three go against?" Danny asked Harley.

"Well," Harley said grinning, "Birdie went against Parasite and lost obviously, the fish went against Giganta and he was almost stepped on. And Icy over there went against Ivy. He probably would have won, but they were in a jungle and that is where Ivy is most at home."

Danny nodded. He just leaned back against the wall, to watch the rest of the matches.

The rest of the Villains vs. Villains matches went as so:

Heartache vs. Fox. Winner: Fox. Heartache had a bit of trouble since the two fought in a bamboo forest. Fox jumped around but eventually got swallowed by Heartache. Fox set off a few small bombs that made Heartache spit him out. Fox then threw a few more that shut the mechanical heart down.

Harley Quinn vs. Spectra. Winner: Harley Quinn. It came as a shock to everyone that Harley won that match. Spectra tried to get the woman to think down on herself to make herself more powerful and to beat Harley. Apparently Harley's bubbly attitude was very hard to get rid off. Also Harley's past as a psychiatrist made it easier for her to ignore the woman. It ended when Harley threw a grenade and managed to get away from the succubus ghost and then hit her in the head with an incredibly large mallet.

Volcana vs. Ember. Winner: Ember. The two females were matched since Ember had fire abilities much like Volcana had. Ember got in a lot of hits with her guitar. Ember managed to end the fight with one of those big energy fists of hers. Truth be told it didn't really surprise Danny that much.

Desiree vs. Power Girl. Winner: Power Girl. Though Desiree's powers were based on magic, which could hurt a Kryptonian, Power Girl, unlike her good counterpart, was completely relentless. She wouldn't let up even for a second. It made a lot of people scared to face her in the next round. Desiree was lucky she was able to get out of there with her ectoplasm intact.

"Good work Champions," M.O.G. stated as Power Girl was returned to the chamber, "We will have a brief intermission for some nourishment, and then round 2 begins."

A door appeared on the other side of the room, and everybody filed out. As soon as everyone was out of the room M.O.G. turned around and a large screen appeared. The screen turned to static and the image of a man in a white and gold robe appeared.

"How goes the examination?" the man asked.

"The boy shows great power of the elements," M.O.G. said, "but he didn't show the power that you told us about."

"I believe he needs more of a challenge for his next fight," the man said.

M.O.G. nodded and the screen vanished.

As soon as lunch was finished everyone filed back in. M.O.G. looked down at the combatants who had made it to the next round.

"Champions," he said, "I wish to congratulate the champions of both sides who made it this far in the competition. Now without any further delay let round 2 begin!"

The screen depicting a battle field appeared again.

"For the first match of round 2," M.O.G. said, "Beast Boy vs. Poison Ivy."

The two vanished and appeared on the screen. The battlefield this time was a wide open plain. Beast Boy just growled and charged at the plant woman. Ivy just smirked. Then she put her fingers to her lips and blew a kiss to the young changeling. As she blew a small red dust was sent out and hit Beast Boy in the face. As it did Beast Boys face grew blank. He looked at the villainess and started to drool. The woman then applied some green lipstick and kissed him.

"Wow," Danny said, "and I thought Livewire was a tramp."

He had to avoid a giant boxing glove on spring from Harley for that comment.

"It's how she works," Harley said glaring at Danny, "Her kiss can take someone's mind. After that that guy is hers to control."

Back in the ring Ivy broke away and looked at the green teenager.

"Be a dear and surrender darling," Ivy said in a tone like she was speaking to a child.

"Yes mistress," Beast Boy said like he was in a trance, "I surrender."

Ivy was declared the winner an Beast Boy was given a red X on his arm. After the kiss from Ivy wore off he was mentally kicking himself for falling for something so stupid.

The next match was Cyborg vs. Fox.

The two were transported to what looked like station square in New York City. Fox and Cyborg immediately started brawling. Fox's throwing knives and other basic weaponry didn't pierce Cyborg's metal skin. Plus, since there was barely any flesh on him Fox couldn't use his poison darts. Cyborg was having a little bit of trouble himself. Because of Fox's agility it was hard to hit him with his Sonic Cannon. After a few minutes of fighting Cyborg shot a few missiles out of his shoulders. The projectiles hit the ground behind Fox and blasted him forward into a sonic blast. Cyborg was declared the winner.

The next match was Lightning vs. Harley Quinn.

The two appeared in an old circus tent making Harley feel right at home. She mocked Lightning by calling him Shocky and a few other names that really made him mad. The angry boy charged forward and Harley pulled a bottle of water from out of who knows where and sprayed him in the face. It didn't short him out, but it pissed him off.

"Is this how she works?" Danny wondered out loud.

"It just so happens that it is darling," Ivy said hearing him ask, "Harley likes to toy with the people she fights. She gets them angry and all that. When that's over she takes them out."

Back with the fight Harley was doing multiple flips and cartwheels to avoid the lightning blasts from the angered teenager.

"Come on Sparky," Harley taunted, "Is that really all you got?"

Lightning growled and sent out another electric blast at the girl and this one hit her. Harley cried out in pain as the electric shock ran through her. Lightning smirked and ran over to where Harley fell. He looked down at the woman's prone form. He then began to panic thinking that he had killed her when…

"Surprise!" Harley yelled while jumping up. While she jumped she simultaneously took out another mallet and brought it down on the teens head.

Lightning staggered for a moment before he collapsed.

Harley jumped up and down giddily at the fact that she won. The two were then teleported back to the main chamber. Thunder growled at Harley and his hands started to glow bright blue. He was about to make a very brash move when he was stopped by a scythe coming in his path.

"Easy big man," Danny said, "You'll have your chance in the next round."

Thunder grunted and glared at Harley more.

The next match was between Giganta and Starfire. The fought in an old looking Roman city. Giganta started off by growing to the size of a large building and tried to crush the alien princess like a bug. Starfire was lucky that she was pretty fast while flying, and that Giganta's plus sized foot was very easy to dodge. When Starfire flew up to shoot a few star bolts Giganta swatted her into a building. Giganta smirked as she saw the remains of the building collapse down on the woman.

Her smirk faltered when there was a bright green glow and Starfire burst from the rubble with an incredibly angry look on her face. Her eyes looked like a nuclear reactor when it's overloading. She flew up and nailed Giganta in the knee with a supercharged punch. Giganta screamed in pain and fell to one knee. The next thing the super-sized villainess knew she was seeing green as a lot of star bolts nailed her in the face. The large woman fell to the ground our cold.

M.O.G. declared Starfire the winner and they were both transported to the main chamber. Giganta was then taken by Poison Ivy and Harley to the infirmary.

The next match was between Robin and Livewire. Their fight was in a large a small city from the looks of it. Robin made use of his energy disks and bird-a-rangs. Livewire used her lightning attacks to destroy most of them before they hit her. On occasion a few bird-a-rangs got lucky. After a while both of them ran out of ammo. Well Robin ran out of ammo, Livewire just ran out of juice. Livewire found a small power box and was about to gain some more energy, but Robin learned from her last time and stopped her before she could reach it. Robin jumped and front of her and opened up a huge can of kung-fu on her butt. Without any energy Livewire couldn't defend herself and Robin beat her to a pulp.

After Robin was declared the winner the two were transported back. Livewire got up and walked herself to the infirmary to get herself looked at in case bird boy broke something.

The next match was Thunder vs. Parasite. The two fought in a small forested area. Thunder didn't know what parasite could do so he was a little bit cocky. He charged forward with his hands glowing a bright blue. Unfortunately for Thunder Parasite had learned from his encounters with Superman to avoid getting hit. He dodged to the side and grabbed onto the blue superhero's arm. Immediately Thunder felt the energy from him drain. It was then that he realized how Parasite had gotten his name. With a strong punch Thunder knocked away Parasite.

Thunder panted as he looked at his opponent as he got up. Thunder lit up his hands again, but the energy wasn't as bright as before. Parasite smirked, which is hard to do since he doesn't seem to have a mouth, as his hands started to glow the same color.

"So that's how he got his name," Danny muttered, "he's able to feed off energy and use it."

"Yep," Power Girl said, "he's gone up against Superman a few times, so this is probably going to be a walk in the park for him."

"Just you wait," Lightning said, sticking up for his brother, "my brother will bring down that fool and then that stupid clown."

"Oh come on shocky," Harley said overhearing them, "Don't get all sour just because I beat you."

Lightning growled and had half a mind to electrocute her. Danny stopped him.

"Don't worry man," he said, "She'll get hers."

Back in the fight Thunder and Parasite were both shooting off blasts of energy. Unfortunately Parasite had gotten some of Thunder's memory meaning he understood how to use the teenager's powers. Parasite clapped his hands together send a sonic wave that shook the ground. Thunder was sent fling back from the force the wave. Thunder groaned as he got up.

"Just give up now," Parasite said, "I know how your power works, and I can keep on using it."

"I will not…lose," Thunder groaned, "to a pathetic…insect…like you!"

Thunder clapped his hands together sending out at sonic wave that sent Parasite flying. The parasitic villain hit a tree. Thunder grinned and then shot a few energy beams out that collided with a few trees and knocked them over. Parasite looked and if he could he probably would have paled. There was a sudden flash and Parasite vanished just seconds before the trees hit him.

M.O.G.'s booming voice declared Thunder the winner and then he vanished.

Thunder appeared and his brother grinned happily at his brother.

"I told you he would defeat him," Lightning gloated to Power Girl.

The girl glared at him and her eyes started to glow red meaning she was trying to use her laser vision. Danny glared at her and his eyes turned green. The two glared at each other until Danny's eyes actually flashed black for a quick second. It freaked Power Girl out for a second so she just backed off. Though she did make a note to hurt this guy the next chance she got.

The next match announced was Ember vs. Raven. Ember grinned evilly at the gothic woman and Raven just sent a slight glare at the musical ghost.

The two vanished in a sudden flash and reappeared in what looked like a large cavern. Ember took out her guitar and smirked evilly at the gothic girl.

"Hope you like it loud sister," Ember said as she struck a cord. The result was a sonic wave getting sent at Raven. Raven used her powers to bring out a black dome that covered her. Unfortunately the sound echoed through the dome making hard for Raven to concentrate. Raven lost her focus and the dome fell. Ember took advantage of the moment and shot forward swinging her guitar like a club. Luckily Raven got her senses back just in time to dodge it.

"Hold still you little twerp," Ember growled as she started to swing wildly.

Ember stopped swinging and struck another cord. Raven dodged this one but the sound wave seemed to bounce off the walls and struck Raven in the back. As this happened Ember's smirk grew even wider.

"Uh-oh," Danny said, "Raven's in trouble."

"Why is our friend in trouble?" Starfire asked.

"Because," Danny explained, "Ember here mostly used attacks with her guitar, and since the place they're fighting seems to reverberate sound extremely well. Raven is going to have a lot of trouble in this fight."

Back in the fight Ember was sending a lot of musical blasts at Raven. Raven managed to dodge a lot of them. She also managed to avoid a few of the ones that reverberated off of the walls. Raven was hurting a bit and was brainstorming on how she was going to get out of this. Then Raven got an idea. She was going to have to break character, but it was going to work…she hoped.

"Is that all you got?" Raven asked, "Show me what you really got you dead beat."

With everyone else…

"Dude," Beast boy said as he heard that, "Did Raven just trash talk someone?"

"I take it she doesn't do that much?" Danny said, "I think she might be planning something"

"Dead beat? You are dead you gothic freak!" Ember yelled as she cranked up the volume to max on her guitar.

Raven smirked as her plan actually worked. Ember hit the cord hard and Raven then turned completely black except for a white outline and her eyes being white. She flew through the wall just in time to avoid it. Ember growled loudly. It was after that she realized that freakishly destructive move was now reverberating off the walls.

"Oh cra-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as she was hit hard by the sonic blast. She screamed loudly in pain as her body was then sent flying down the cavern and slammed into the ground really hard. Raven came out of the wall and looked down at the fallen musician. Raven reached out with her powers and Ember started to levitate. Ember was then slammed repeatedly into the walls of the cavern for a few minutes.

"Man," Danny said as he watched his enemy get slammed into the walls around the fighting girls, "I never really thought that Raven was sadistic."

"I think friend Raven just does not like her," Starfire said as she winced at the sight of Ember getting slammed around.

"Dude," Beast Boy whispered, "Remind me not to piss off Raven."

"Why bother you're probably going to do it anyway," was all Cyborg said.

Eventually Ember vanished and Raven was declared the winner.

Danny smirked as he looked at his friend. At that moment he realized he was fighting next and he was fighting Power Girl. He looked at the blonde and said woman grinned evilly.

"God be with me," Danny whispered to himself.

Danny and the blonde woman vanished and reappeared in a large dome-like arena. Almost immediately Danny turned invisible to avoid getting his face beat to custard by Power's Girl's fist. The woman followed it up with a strong kick to the face which Danny dodged again. He knew from watching her fight before to not let her hit him under nay circumstances. Not unless he wanted to get some new bones.

"HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE TWERP!" she yelled angrily.

She shot out a blast from her laser eyes. Danny countered with an ice blast from his own. The blonde growled and charged at Danny again. Danny didn't have enough time to turn intangible this time and got a strong shot to the jaw effectively breaking it. Danny felt his jaw crack and he groaned in incredible pain.

Everyone winced as they saw this. They saw the woman's strength and they knew that it had to hurt. Danny groaned as he hit the ground.

"Is that all you got little man?" Power Girl taunted as she slammed her hand into the ground and pulled out a steel beam She charged forward using it as a battering ram. Danny jumped back a bit until he hit the wall. Power Girl kept her charge up until the ram hit the wall. She grinned then she gasped when she saw that the punk she was fighting wasn't impaled. He wasn't even there.

She looked up to see Danny come down and land on the beam. Then he took off his pendant, turned it into it's scythe form, and charged. He jumped up and landed behind her and swung. Power Girl screamed in pain as the blade slashed across her back. The blonde growled as the pain faded. She twirled around and punched Danny in the face again. This one put Danny's jaw back in place. The seething blonde sent a death glare a the white haired teen.

"You are so dead!" she yelled.

"Sorry," Danny joked, "Someone beat you to it!"

Danny shot out a blast before Power Girl could move. Power Girl moved to the side to dodge it and then shot forward and delivered a few punches to Danny's chest. Danny was knocked back and then received a harsh kick to the chest sending him flying into the opposite wall. Danny groaned in pain. This was starting to feel like his fight with Dan all over again.

With all the others Raven was feeling nervous as she watched Danny get knocked around like a rag doll.

"Looks like your friend isn't going to last much longer," Ivy said with a smug tone.

"If you wish to keep all your teeth," Starfire growled, "you will not insult our friend."

Back in the fight Power Girl looked down at Danny with a wide grin.

"Looks like I get to make sure you really are dead," she said with a vicious grin, "Don't worry I'll be sending that Goth creep with you too."

At that Danny's eyes shot open. His eyes flared green as they narrowed in anger. Danny began to rise a green aura slowly rising off him. Power Girl grinned and charged throwing a strong punch.

SMACK!

Everyone had to do a double take. Power Girl was in complete shock. Danny just stopped her punch…with his bare hand. Power Girl was about to try something when the aura around Danny turned black. He looked at hi with an anger that actually scared her.

"I," Danny growled, "have had…enough…of you!"

Danny drew back his arm and let out a freakishly strong punch. As it made contact with the blonde's face there was a loud crack. The next thing Power Girl knew she was having a concrete snack. She looked to see Danny had vanished. She looked around and found him again just as he punched her again sending her flying into the air. Danny vanished again and appeared again above her. He clasped his hands together and then brought them both down hard on Power Girl's back.

The blonde crashed down on the arena floor. She rolled over onto her back and looked at the boy who had done this to her. Danny felt that instinct again. He held out both hands and a portal similar to the one that the beast that ate Dan came out of opened. Danny's arm started to glow black and he drew it back. Then he threw it forward. As it did a massive fist shot out of the portal and shot down at the helpless blonde. Luckily for her she was taken out of the ring before she was crushed. The giant fist faded from existence and the black aura around Danny vanished.

Danny was then teleported to the arena. Everyone looked at him with careful gazes.

"Dude," Beast Boy said, "that was both awesome and scary at the same time." Danny didn't say anything. "Dude are you-"

Danny then fell to his knees clutching his stomach and groaning I pain.

"Holy- Dude someone get this guy a doctor or something." Beast Boy yelled.

Raven got next to Danny and her hands glowed blue. She placed her hands to Danny's solar plexus, center of the stomach, to heal the wounds. She could feel that they weren't just from Power Girl's assault, but also from using that black energy.

"Champions," M.O.G. said, "We will wait until our remaining fighters are ready to continue. Until then rest, eat, and relax."

The man vanished in flash of light. He reappeared in another large chamber away from prying eyes. The large screen appeared and the hooded man appeared on the screen.

"Sir," M.O.G. said, "It is as you suspected. The boy used the black energy you said he would. However it seems to hurt him."

"Interesting," the man said, "keep me posted."

M.O.G. nodded and the screen vanished.

**What is going on? Who is that old guy? Are you glad I finally updated this story. Final part of the tournament happens next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**To the reader,**

**I own absolutely nothing!**

**Sighned, Isom**

Chapter 7: tournament of good and evil part 3: the finale! Good thing too this was really starting to get on my nerves.

Danny was feeling a bit better as he felt his wounds be healed by Raven. The Goth took her hands away as she felt the wounds from that black energy vanish.

"What was that?" Raven asked. The other titans were curious as well.

"Truth be told I don't know," Danny answered as he rose up, "I only used that once before, but that time it didn't hurt like that."

"Well," Raven said, "to avoid future incidents like this I suggest you not use it very much."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Danny said with a slight grin.

Starfire approached Danny with a little food she got. Danny happily ate and smiled at the alien. After a few minutes of resting M.O.G. appeared and spoke to the remaining fighters.

"Champions!" the man said, "The final rounds are upon us. This round shall be fought differently then the rest of them. This time al the champions will fight against each other. You will be put in the same ring, but in separate sections. After one is victorious they will be transported to the another section with another victorious champion. At the end only one person will be left standing. Do you understand?"

All the remaining fighters nodded.

"Then," M.O.G. said, "Let the final round of the tournament begin!"

All the remaining contestants were then sent to the final battle ground via flash of light. The final battleground was a large arena. The arena was cut off into four sections one for each fight. There were eight flashes of light that revealed the contestants. Those who were not competing were put in a thing of bleachers that were outside the ring.

Section number 1

Robin found himself facing off against his friend Cyborg.

"Well," Cyborg said, "I think this is a match that would have happened if I didn't go snooping during the first time we did this."

"Yeah," Robin said, "and in that case consider this a the game that proves who's the best."

The two friends then nodded at one another and charged.

Section number 2

Danny saw that his opponent was going to be Harley Quinn.

"Come on spooky," Harley said, "Show momma what you got!"

"Bring it on momma," Danny quipped as eh brought out his scythe and Harley took ou at boxing glove on a spring.

Section number 3

Thunder looked to see that he was facing Starfire. He had a sad look on his face. If it weren't for her and Beast Boy they never would have joined the Titans.

"Forgive me my friend," the storm being said, "but I will have to defeat you now."

"No friend," Starfire said charging some star bolts, "It is I who shall defeat you."

The two then charged at one another.

Section number 4

Raven rose up as Poison Ivy narrowed her eyes at the young woman.

"You know," Poison Ivy said, "I might just be tempted to kill you in this little fight. You should just back out now."

"I don't think so," Raven said as her eyes started to glow white.

"Your funeral darling," Ivy said as she threw out a seed and a large plant rose from the ground.

Section 1: Cyborg vs. Robin.

Robin threw out one of his bird-a-rangs which Cyborg destroyed with a blast from his sonic cannon. Robin narrowed his eyes at his friend. Cyborg's shoulders opened up to reveal three missiles in each. He smirked as they all fired at the boy wonder. Robin countered with a few electronic disks. Each one made contact with the missiles and destroyed. Them. Cyborg brought out his sonic cannon again.

"You pipsqueak," he yelled, "Here's something I've been saving. I call it…the Sonic Shotgun!"

Cyborg fired his cannon, and instead of the regular stream out came a concentrated blue ball about the size of a football. Robin jumped out of the way at the last second. The result was a loud boom as the blast hit the opposite side of the arena. Robin had to admit that this arena was made out of some pretty hard stuff.

Robin took out a bird-a-rang and it turned into a sword. He charged at Cyborg deciding that he did not want to get hit by that attack. Cyborg brought up his arms and blocked it. Each strike resulting in the sound of metal hitting metal. Cyborg was getting bored with this and caught the sword. Then he snapped it in his hands.

Robin backed up and took out his staff. He grinned as he pressed hidden button on it. As he did it it up and crackled a little electricity. He charged forward and swung it. Cyborg brought up his arm in defense. The resul was an electric shock going through Cyborg's systems effectively shorting him out temporarily. Cyborg fell to the ground.

"What was that?" Cyborg asked. The functions had only been stopped from the neck down. Luckily the shock only shorted out his motion and weapon systems and not his vital ones.

"It's something I added if we ever went against another robot army," Robin explained, "it shuts down all weapon and motion systems so you don't have to worry about this."

"Robin has won his battle," The voice of M.O.G. loudly stated.

Section 2: Danny vs. Harley Quinn

Harley whipped out a boxing glove on a spring from her bag and launched it at Danny. Danny just brought his scythe up and sliced it in half. Then he brought the other half of his scythe down and sent an energy wave at Harley. The clown girl grinned and back flipped to avoid it. The girl giggled at Danny's frustrated face.

"You're cute when you mad," Harley laughed.

Danny just growled. He had only been fighting her for a minute and he was already sick of her games. Danny sent out a quick energy blast which Harley was quick to dodge. She then took out a large oversized gun. She aimed and started firing. Danny brought up a small square shield to block them. He didn't know if he could be killed by a bullet or not, so he wasn't really taking any chances.

"Oh no fair spooky," Harley whined as she ran out of bullets, "I can't use those shield thingies."

Danny charged at her scythe drawn and ready to fight. Harley jumped over it and blew a Raspberry. Danny then stuch out he staff tripping her in mid flip causing her to fall flat on her face.

"Hey," Harley growled, "I took me forever to work on that routine."

Harley struck out a leg and hit Danny in the chest. Danny staggered back a bit. He had to admit for a girl who made bad jokes and dressed like a clown she could hit hard.

"You think I care?" Danny asked. Then he got an idea he continued, "By the way what made you turn to a life of crime anyway? Too many kids parties?"

"Hey!" Harley yelled, "I happened to have a life before all this!"

"Yeah," Danny said, "and I'm the king of England."

Harley growled. Though normally she wouldn't try to let her anger get the best of her she decided that his kid needed to pay for insulting her outfit. If he did one more thing to insult her she was going to lose it.

"On a side note," Danny said, "You were never funny. You're one of the worst comedians I have ever seen and I have seen some very bad comedians."

That did it.

Harley yelled in outrage. That was what Danny was waiting for. Harley charged in uncharacteristic blind anger. As she got close Danny threw out an arm that was glowing with energy. Harley's eyes widened as she realized her folly. That was her last thought before she was blasted into a nearby wall.

Danny was announced the winner.

Section 3: Thunder vs. Starfire

The storm being and alien princess both charged at each other with their energized hands and collided in a grappling match. The two grappled for a few seconds both competitors trying to get the upper hand on the other in means of strength. Finally Starfire gripped Thunder's hands and lifted him off the ground and sent the guy flying across the ring via super strength.

Thunder hit he wall with a resounding bang. A low growl escaped the man's throat and he got up and faced her. He slammed his hands together sending a huge sonic wave at the super heroine. Starfire flew up to avoid it. She was successful but an invisible force stopped her from going too high. In other words she hit her head on the invisible roof.

Starfire came back down and nailed the storm being in the face with a energy charged fist and hit the opposite. Wall. Thunder fell down unconscious.

Starfire was declared the winner.

Section 4: Raven vs. Poison Ivy

Raven brought up a dome of black energy to block the massive vines that were trying to crush her. She sent out a black energy blast to try and hit Ivy, but a vine came out of nowhere and blocked the blast. It was destroyed in return, but Ivy hadn't been hit.

"You're not as good as I thought you were," Ivy said with an arrogant smirk, "Not surprising given you work with a bunch of children."

Raven narrowed her eyes. She was currently trying to keep her anger in check. Even though her father, Trigon, was gone she still had to try to keep her anger in control. Sometimes if Anger, the emotion, got in control of her she would do things that she normally wouldn't do.

Raven tore some rocks out of the ground using her powers and sent them at Ivy. The plant controlling villainess caught them with some vines she grew out of the ground. Raven growled slightly in frustration. As she tried to get up she was nearly squashed by a much larger vine. Raven went intangible before it hit and phased into the floor. She phased up behind Ivy and delivered a strong shot to face when the villainess turned around.

Ivy glared at the gothic super heroine and brought out some Venus fly traps. Raven dispatched them with a few well placed energy blasts. Now Ivy was starting to get frustrated. She then thought of a way to get at her without having to get down and dirty.

"You know," she said in an evil tone, "When I finish you off I hope I face that ghost kid next. He'd make a good servant…maybe even a good toy."

Raven snapped.

In a rare moment of extreme rage her eyes turned red and another pair of eyes joined it. She charged blindly at the woman and fell right into Ivy's trap. Ivy brought out some vines and each one was covered in thorns. Each one managed to get a hit at Raven. Most of htem just managed to scratch her cloak, but the one right in front of Ivy knocked her to the ground leaving some nasty looking gashes. Raven was knocked out of her enraged state. A flower then grew out of the ground in front of her and blew a blast of pollen in her face. Raven lost consciousness a few seconds later.

Ivy was announced the winner.

The walls that separated the sections lifted and Robin Starfire, Ivy and Danny all saw that they were the ones left standing. There was another flash and there were walls that split the ring in half. Danny looked around and saw that he was facing against Robin. Danny then knew that Starfire was fighting Ivy.

"Looks like it's the leader vs. the new guy huh?" Danny asked in a joking manner.

"Yeah," Robin said as he took out his staff, "Let's see what you got…new guy."

Newly made section 2: Ivy vs. Starfire.

Starfire glared at the plan using villainess in front of her.

"I know the trick you used to defeat my friend," Starfire growled, "and I will defeat you."

"But darling," Ivy said, "if you beat me then you'll have to face one of your so called friends in the next match."

"I may have to fight one of my friends," Starfire said her eyes glowing, "but I will have the satisfaction of know that I have whooped your hind quarters!"

With the fighters who were taken out of the tournament…

"Is she serious?" Captain Cold asked as he heard Starfire's poor excuse at an earth saying.

"Unfortunately she is," Cyborg answered who had gotten his systems back online.

Everyone else just shook the heads.

Newly created section 1: Robin vs. Danny.

Danny and Robin were currently in the middle of a standoff. They were both in a grappling match with Danny's Scythe and Robin's staff. Eventually Danny moved to the side causing the boy wonder to lose his balance. Danny tried to get a shot at him with an energy blast. Robin regained his balance and back flipped to avoid it. He threw a few ice disks at Danny. The white haired teen didn't have enough time to react and was frozen from the waste down. Robin then charged staff at the ready. Danny quickly phased out of the ice and avoided getting hit with the staff. Danny charged with his scythe at the ready. Robin ducked a swing from the blade and sent a strong punch to Danny's stomach. The boy was knocked by with the air knocked out of him.

Robin saw a chance and shot forward unleashing a strong combo. Danny was knocked back with a few bruises on his face. Danny then got an idea. He looked up at Robin and then phased into the ground. Danny rose up behind him and shot out a quick blast that Robin dodged. Robin threw some more ice disks which Danny destroyed while they were in mid air. Danny then shot an ice blast from his eyes. Robin jumped up and the ground froze where Danny's shot hit.

"You're going to have to do better then that if you want to beat me," Robin gloated. He had brought his ego down a few notches, but he still had one.

"I did," Danny said grinning.

Robin raised an eyebrow. Then he felt something grab his ankle. Robin looked down to see a white glove covered hand gripping his ankle. His eyes widened behind his mask as he was suddenly lifted up off the ground…by another Danny!

"He can duplicate?" Bumblebee asked. It was more of a statement than a question.

"He is much different then the ghosts I remember," Thunder said.

"It seems that way brother," Lightning said agreeing with his brother.

"I can see some advantages to having a power like that," Harley said with a little grin. She was promptly knocked over the head by Raven.

Back in the fight the second Danny threw Robin in the air. The original Danny flew up and punched Robin in the back as he wasn't able to maneuver himself in mid air. There were times when Robin really wished he had super powers. Danny then brought a very strong kick down on Robin's gut. The boy wonder was sent downward to the solid ground of the arena. Luckily Danny number 2 caught him and then he threw him to the ground. Not hard enough to crack the ground, but enough for it to really hurt. The two Danny's then merged back together and then shot down a quick ice blast. Robin was frozen to the ground. His arms were frozen at a good distance from his belt keeping him from reaching for his utility belt. he was also frozen around the ankles keeping him from trying any acrobatics. Danny grinned at the beaten leader.

"In all honesty," Danny said getting Robin's attention, "I did not expect that to work."

Section 2: Ivy vs. Starfire.

Ivy had to admit that she could be having an easier time fighting this girl. Stafire wasn't letting up. She was sending star bolt after star bolt at the woman and she wasn't stopping anytime soon. The orange-skinned alien was intent on beating her. Ivy hadn't even had time to bring up any plants. Stafire stopped shooting for a minute and decided to go down and deliver a beating herself.

Luckily for Ivy she was in shape because she was just barely dodging the strikes that could kill her if they hit her in a vital spot. Although just because she was dodging didn't mean that she wasn't going to pull a trick. Each time she managed to dodge a punch she dropped a seed or two on the ground. Eventually after a few minutes of bobbing and weaving, the villainess suddenly jumped over the orange skinned girl and landed behind. She then did a few back flips to put some distance between her and the angry alien.

"Running away coward?" Starfire taunted, "it just shows who you really are."

"Who said I was running darling?" Ivy asked gaining a raised eyebrow from the alien princess.

Ivy focused and the seeds she threw out when she wad dodging burst out as massive vines. Stafire was caught off guard by the sudden assault of plants. Ivy planted a quick on in front of her in case the now furious alien got out of the virtual jungle that she had unleashed.

It turns out that she was right to do so as the girl fired of a lot of star bolts at one time resulting in a huge column of green energy. The alien princess now glared angrily at the woman. She charged at the green-skinned villainess with the intent of knocking her out. Ivy grinned as the seed she planted in front of her rose up into a massive flower. Starfire screeched to a stop in front of hit in midair. Whe she realized that it was not going to eat her she let out a sigh of relief. Of course then the whole thing sprayed a lot of pollen in her face. Now normally things like this wouldn't affect Starfire due to the fact that most earth made gases didn't effect her. However since this was so much in a single burst that Starfire started to nod off.

"Not…fair," Starfire said with a groan as she fell onto her back asleep.

"All is fair in love and war darling," Ivy said as the orange-skinned girl was transported to the rest of the beaten contestants.

The walls vanished and Ivy saw that she was going up against Danny. She grinned to herself. If he was anything like that Beast Boy character she fought this was going to be as easy as planting a pot in the ground.

'_Oh crud,' _Danny thought as he saw Ivy was going to be his opponent, _'I think this is going to be pretty difficult. _

"I have ten bucks saying that spooky out there loses," Harley said.

"Oh no way dudette," Beast Boy said standing up for his teammate, "I've seen that guy fight. There is no way that he's going to lose to that plant using psycho."

"Oh yeah?" Livewire said wanting in on the bet, "What do you say we make this interesting?"

"How so?" Raven asked. She normally wouldn't get into this kind of thing, but she wanted to see Ivy get her butt handed to her for beating her.

"We place bets on who wins," Livewire said, "Winners get all the money."

Harley pulled a top hat and a bowler hat out of her bag and said, "Okay those of you who think Ivy wins put in the top hat. Those who think Spooky is going to win put in the bowler hat."

All the good guys put money on Danny and all the bad guys put money on Ivy. All the while the two contestants I question could hear them.

"You know that could work out for us," Danny said getting Ivy's attention.

"How?" Ivy asked.

Instead of answering Danny flew up and said, "Hey guys! Whichever one of us wins, both of us get 25 percent!"

"Dude you can't do that!" Beast Boy yelled. He wasn't going to get cheated out of money.

"Actually since me and Ivy both heard it," Danny explained, "and that we know that you're betting we can."

Harley then took out a book entitled, "The Big Book of Betting". She ran through a few pages and read a few thing to herself. She closed the book, looked at her fellow betters and said, "He's right. They can do that."

"Aw man!" Beast Boy groaned, "I was gonna get a game station 3 with that money!"

"Next time," Danny said, "Keep it down so the contestants don't hear you betting."

Danny flew back down and Ivy was giving him a sly look.

"Didn't know you were a gambler," she said.

"I'm not," Danny said, "Me and a friend of mine used to bet on who would win on some of the fights. I got a book similar to that back home."

"Champions!" the voice of the M.O.G. thundered through the stadium, "The final round has begun! The final round featuring the hero Danny Phantom against the villainess Poison Ivy. Good and Evil decide who reigns supreme! Final Round: Begin!"

Ivy gave a devious grin as more she had around the ring sprouted and formed thorny vines. Danny turned intangible to avoid getting turned into a piece of black and white swish cheese. Danny jumped pu to avoid getting hit with a blast of thorns that the vines shot off.

"Wow," Danny said as he turned tangible and looked at the thorns that were now imbedded into the wall, "and I thought Undergrowth was plant crazy.

"Who?" Ivy asked as she shot an arrow from the crossbow she had on her wrist.

"An old enemy of mine," Danny explained, 'I'll tell you about him when we aren't going at each other's throats like mad men."

"Fair enough," Ivy said as she shot off another arrow.

Danny vanished via invisibility. Danny phased through the ground and then came out again behind her. Danny then swung a quick punch. Ivy ducked and sent a strong kick to Danny's stomach and followed it up with a right cross to the face. Danny was sent back clutching his jaw.

"Jeez," Danny groaned, "your tough for a girl who's obsessed with flowers."

"It'll take more than that to make me angry boy," Ivy said with an "I'm superior to you" smirk.

"Oh really?" Danny asked, "Then let's see if this does it."

Danny fired a shot at one of the vines. It caught fire and died instantly. Danny noticed a shimmer of anger in Ivy's eyes. He grinned as he had just found her weak point.

"Not enough?" DAnny asked, "How about this?"

Danny fired off at a few more of the vines around him. Ivy felt her blood pressure rise and if her blood was red she would have been red with anger. Instead she seemed to be turning a darker shade of green. Danny then fired at one of the flowers that Ivy had brought up to knock out Raven. Apparently she didn't put them back in the ground after she finished her fights. It died in a blaze. Ivy then cried out in rage.

"That does it!" she yelled and charged at Danny intent on delivering the not-so-righteous fury of an angered woman.

"Oh he's in trouble now," Harley said, "He just got on Ivy's bad side. That's when she starts going for the kill."

In the ring Ivy was throwing punches and kicks left in right. Now that Danny was in the middle of something like this he began to think that this wasn't such a good idea. Ivy brought up some thorny vines again and they managed to strike Danny across the back as he was trying to avoid getting his teeth knocked out.

Danny yelled out in pain as the thorns ripped his skin. Ivy delivered another cross to Danny's face sending him back a bit. Then she kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground clutching his stomach.

"This," Ivy growled, "Is for my plants!"

Ivy threw down a seed at Dannyh's prone form. The ground shook and a massive flower the size of a truck rose up and swallowed Danny. Danny looked up from his pain and saw the thing closing around them. He also noticed for the first time that there was a sky above their heads…no roof. Danny got an idea. Danny's hand started to glow blue and then he shot a ice blast up in the sky at a large cloud. The flower then closed bathing Danny in darkness.

Ivy smirked as she saw that the little run was now plant food. The Titans started getting nervous.

"Oh no," Starfire yelled, "She has turned out friend in the food for plants!"

"She is not very good with sayings is she?" Livewire asked to no one in particular.

"No," the newly awakened Raven muttered, "but don't tell her that."

"Is it just me," Harley said, "or is it getting a little cold?"

Everyone noticed the sudden drop in temperature. Everyone looked up to see dark clouds covering the sky and a little snow started to fall. Ivy felt it too and was wondering what was going on.

"Looks like our friend has a trick up his sleeve," Raven said.

In the plant Danny was focusing. He knew from his encounter with a Vortex a few weeks before his friends and family died he needed absolute focus. Turns out it's not that hard to do when you are in a completely dark space.

Outside the weather turned cold and sudden strong icy wind shot through and hit Ivy. Giver her plantlike nature Ivy didn't take to the cold very well. She was know shaking like a leaf. Danny could feel the tremperature drop around himself and he knew that his plan had worked. He then focused the cryo-plasm, what he started calling the energy he uses for his ice attacks, and slammed his palm, down on the base of the plant.

Everyone stared at the flower, even Ivy in her cold state, as it started to freeze over and turn to ice. After the large thing was completely frozen there was a green glow. Then a large explosion ripped through the air as the newly made flower ice sculpture burst and shattered into a ton of pieces. In the middle of it stood Danny looking a little winded, and very annoyed.

Danny then flew down in front of Ivy and glared at the green-skinned villainess.

"This," he said in an icy tone, "is payback for the thorns and trying to turn me into plant food!"

Danny unleashed a right cross on Ivy's face then punched her in the face again. He followed it up with a round house kick that knocked her to the ground. Then he picked her up by the material of her costume and then threw her like a rag doll over his shoulder and into a wall.

Dannhy walked over and saw Ivy laying on her stomach and she wasn't moving. Danny could tell she was alive because she was breathing.

Danny turned his back to her and used this moment to catch his breath. The Titans were all grinning since they had won the bet. Then Ivy started to get up. The titans were about to shout warnings, but Captain Cold, who had repaired his ice guns, fired and temporarily froze their mouths. Ivy rose up slowly, applied some lipstick. And rose up behind Danny with an evil smile.

Beast Boy then turned into a croc and broke the icy on his face. He then turned back to his human form and yelled, "Dude behind you!"

Danny spun around just in time for Ivy to slam her poison coated lips onto his. Danny was frozen for a moment. After a second he put hi arms on Ivy's and seemed to kiss back.

"Ha!" Harley laughed, "Looks like we win."

"Oh Ivy's gonna be sore in the morning," Livewire said.

Harley was about to ask why when there was a sudden flash. She looked to see the kid radiating electricity and electrocuting Ivy who's face was contorted in pain. Danny then broke the forced kiss and head butted Ivy to get some distance. Then using his ice powers froze her wrists and ankles to the wall. Danny then wiped his moth vigorously on his arm and spat.

"Oh gross!" Danny yelled, "I thought that that stuff only took over peoples minds not poisoned them!"

Ivy was surprised that this kid was immune to both the mind control properties. The voice of M.O.G. proclaimed Danny the winner and everyone was then transported back to the main chamber.

"Congratulations Champions of good," the man said with a wide smile, "you have shown that good is in fact stronger than evil."

"Good to know," Danny muttered as he spat the last bit of poison from his mouth, "so now what?"

"Take solace undead hero," M.O.G. that you and others have proven your skills. For great challenges await you in the future!"

With that the man vanished as did everyone else. The Titans appeared in their tower. The guys from Titans East appeared in their tower in Steel City. Everyone looked around and were surprised that not only were the marks gone and that they still had their powers. Everyone sighed slightly in relief. Raven sat Danny down and was healing the wounds on his back since he hadn't completely healed from having thorns scraped across his back.

"What do you think he meant about those challenges?" DAnny asked the girl.

"I don't know," Raven said, "but I have a bad feeling about this."

Meanwhile…

M.O.G. appeared in a flash and approached the man in the white robe.

"Well?" the man asked.

"The child won the tournament," M.O.G. spoke, "He showed greater strength than you said."

"Interesting," the man said. It was then that Gizmo and Seemore entered the room.

"Did you get it?" the hooded man asked.

Gizmo moved to show a strange looking statue of what appeared to be some strange tusked creature. It was about the size of a wheel on a car.

"Yes," the man said picking it up, "Call the others. The man said. It's time to show the world the new face of terror."

**That ends that. What is that weird little statue? Who is this guy already. What is it that he has planned for the world and our heroes? Find out in the next chapter of Phantom Among Titans!**


	8. Chapter 8

**To the reader,**

**I own absolutely nothing!**

**Signed, Isom**

Chapter 8: New mission, new friends, and attack of the fans.

It had been about a week since the whole tournament thing and what M.O.G. said to them as they left was still bugging Danny. It wasn't just him thought. Robin had gone into his room and locked the door. It was a tell tale sign that he was in deep thought.

After they came back they found out that there had been a stream of robberies. The surprising thing was that the only things taken were some old statuettes of no particular value. As a result the cops didn't really pay much attention to it. It did however make Robin wonder. As usual he looked into it though he didn't lock himself into it like he normally did. He made sure not to go off the deep end like he did with the whole Slade and Red X thing.

At the moment though he and the rest of the team were currently sitting it the main room. The reason: video game tournament. This wasn't the fighting game that Danny had beaten Cybrog before at however. This was a new racing game that had come out a few weeks earlier. In this one you had nitro and you could use the environment to your advantage and smash other opponents. The cars also had an arsenal of weapons and gadgets that could be used to the drivers advantage at any time. If you didn't come in first place you lost. If you car couldn't continue you lost.

Beast boy faced off against Cyborg in the first round. Obviously he lost. He lost when Cyborg used a set of spinners that came out of the wheels and shredded Beast Boy's tires. The shape shifters car careened and crashed into a bank. It actually went through the wall and then crashed and exploded against the safe door. As he did he cried weeping tears of agony as Cyborg did a victory dance. Robin played against Starfire and won. Starfire didn't really have an understanding of the game. That and she accidentally broke the controller when she got frustrated with the controls. Raven played against Danny and pretty much just gave up since she didn't think that there was any point behind this. Though she secretly was enjoying watching Beast boy cry like a baby when he lost.

At the moment it was a three-way race between Robin, Danny, and Cyborg. The three were neck in neck and Beast boy was doing that weird loud announcer voice with a microphone that he got from who knows where.

"And ladies and gentlemen," Beast Boy said in an announcer voice, "It's the Boy Wonder, Metal Man, and Ghost Kid all going for the checkered flag! The three are going mono-to-mono-to-mono, noses to noses, necks in necks, yin to yang, stem to stern, fly to stink! Somebody stop me!"

He got his wish when Raven walked up behind him and knocked him over the back of the head with a very thick book.

Danny knew he was falling behind. He had to win this. Then he remembered an aspect of the game that hadn't been in some racing games before. He had to think. That was when he saw a ramp going into a demolition site featuring one huge crane with a wrecking ball. Raven looked over and saw the gears in Danny's mind turning. She knew things were about to get really interesting.

Danny suddenly swerved to the side and went up the ramp that lead to the site. Cyborg and Robin were both confused slightly. The two continued to race through the street while Danny headed for the site. Danny pressed the circle button on his controller and the front part of his vehicle was soon covered in thick plates. He punched the square button and thrusters appeared out of the back of the vehicle. He then held down the right trigger button and the thrusters ignited rocketing the vehicle forward. With speed and the thick plates combined he busted through the bottom of the crane. Only part of it thought. The metal groaned and then it fell down…right towards the street Cyborg and Robin were on. The two were so caught up in beating each other to the finish line they didn't see the crane coming until it crashed down in front of them. The two hit the triangle button to try and stop, but they crashed into the crane. They didn't try using their car modifications because you could only use them a certain amount of times and they had used up theirs. Danny had one left for each, both of which he was saving for emergencies.

"And the winner and Street Burner Champion is…" Beast Boy announced, "Danny "Ghost Kid" Phantom!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Danny said bowing, "Your too kind. Sorry I'm not taking autographs."

Raven chuckled behind her cloak. She secretly found Danny's antics funny. She however found Beast Boys very annoying since he was a natural joker and it got really, really annoying.

As the celebration of Danny's victory died down there was a knock at the door. Robin walked up to the door and had a bird-a-rang out in case it turned out to be one of their enemies. I mean who on earth would come out to the island to see them. A few fans had tired that and it happened, but after Starfire found some of her underwear missing and Beast Boy making out with one girl who was in college they stopped doing that.

When Robin opened the door he found a very large box sitting there. He looked around and didn't see anyone. He picked it up finding it was pretty heavy. He carried it in and set it down in the middle of the floor a good distance from the room with the others.

"What is it?" Danny asked wondering what was going on.

"Don't know, but be ready," Robin said as he took out a bird-a-rang and cut the tape that held the box shut.

"Maybe it's a gift," Beast Boy said with a grin, "From one of my many admirers."

Robin cut the tape and took what looked like a small pad. It was about the size of an ipad and there was a small spot in the middle of it. Robin squinted behind his mask to try and read it.

"What does it say?" Danny asked. The others got close to try and read it.

"It says," Robin read, "If you can read this your too close."

Robin back up a little bit and something else was seen.

"It says, 'Hold Still'?"

At that moment they were all sucked up into the box. As soon as they knew what was happening they found themselves going down a very long glass tube. Beast Boy was yelling something out in shock while Starfire was whooping for joy since she was actually having fun while this was going on. Raven and Robin had impassive faces on with a little hint of surprise on them. Danny had the same face on as them while Cyborg was laying back and enjoying the ride.

After a few minutes of their unexpected ride it came to a halt. They stepped out of the glass tubes. Well most of them stepped out Beast Boy fell out and landed on his face. The group looked around and saw that they were in some underground lair. To be honest it looked like some government base. The only thing missing was a little green man with big black eyes.

"Welcome," Said a female voice.

Everyone turned to see a tanned woman dressed in a blue jumpsuit and a belt with a few gadgets on it. What drew their attention was an eye patch she had over one of her eyes.

"Who are you?" Robin asked suspiciously, "and where are we?"

"Dr. Director," the woman said to answer his first question, "and where you are is a base for Global Justice."

"Never heard of it," Robin said his eyes never leaving the woman.

"And you never will," the woman said narrowing her eye at the boy.

She gazed over the team and looked at Danny.

"We've been looking all over for you Mr. Phantom," she said making Danny tense up.

"What do you want with me?" the white-haired boy asked steadily charging energy into his hands at a slow pace so not to arouse any suspicion.

"Well there was the incident in your home town," Director said, "and the fact that you almost disappeared off the map until we found you in Jump City."

The Titans all looked at Danny. They were wondering what this incident was. He had never told them since he had been a little secretive, but they didn't normally pry since they had secrets of their own and his seemed to be very upsetting.

"Now enough of this idle chatter," Director said, "I brought you here for a reason. Come."

The woman walked to a large metal door that slid open. The titans hesitantly followed her. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at a large room full of scientists at different computers. In the front of the room was a massive computer that showed a world map. There was currently a large red dot over Europe or more specifically Paris, France.

"The reason we called you here is because there has been a few disturbances in Paris," Director told the group. She nodded at one of the scientists. The man then punched in a few keys. The image on the screen changed showing a small demolished city. They titans heard a loud angry roar that ripped through the air. There was a lot of smoke in the back ground and they could see the outline of something.

"What in the world is that?" Beast Boy asked staring at the outline of the monster.

"Unknown," Director said, "The same thing has been happening all over the continent. The only thing that they have in common is this."

The screen zoomed in on the side and showed a figure in a white robe with a hood.

"Who's he?" Danny asked.

"We don't know," Director spoke, "We believe he may be what's controlling the creature."

"Why haven't you sent anyone in to capture him or destroy that monster?" Starfire asked.

"Every time that we try and do that," Director explained, "they just vanish off the face of the earth."

"How can something that large just vanish?" Danny asked.

"We don't know," Director said feeling foolish, "Anyway we predict the creature and this man will appear in France in a few hours. We're sending you with our top agents along with some recruits."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Danny said a little nervous. He hadn't really gotten along with the Guys in White and he was nervous working with them.

"Relax," Director said, "They're your age and you don't have to worry about them trying to tie you to a metal slab and performing a dissecting you."

Danny nodded slowly. He was still wary, but at least these people were supposed to be level headed. At that moment another door opened. In stepped a few teenagers. One was a red head with green eyes a purple long sleeve, and long pants and had a communicator like device on her wrist. The second was a tall blonde haired male and with freckles and brown eyes. He wore a red shirt over a long white sleeve and cargo pants. Out of his pocket popped a naked mole rat. The third was a tan guy with brown hair and wore a suit that was similar to the one Director wore. Unlike the others though his posture practically screamed "I'm full of myself".

"Wow," the girl said, "I didn't think that Betty would bring in the Teen Titans."

"I know K.P.," the blonde said.

"K.P.?" Danny asked, "As in Kim Possible?"

"Yeah," Kim said jumping down, "You know me?"

"Lady," Danny said, "we've read about you and your friend here in the paper. You mind telling us your name dude? From what I can tell they always get your name wrong."

"Yeah," the blonde said, "all the work none of the recognition. My names Ron. Mr. High-and-Mighty here is Will Du."

Robin looked at Will and asked, "Anything you'd like to add?"

"Yeah," Will said, "Don't slow us down amateurs."

Raven had a brief anger moment, Cyborg's real eye narrowed, Robin glared at the man, Starfire's eyes flared green and Danny just stared at the man.

"Dude," Danny said, "most of the guys here could kick your butt so hard you could wear it as shoulder pads."

"Oh really?" Du said his ego showing, "Why don't you do it then?"

"Gladly," Danny said.

"Hey!" Betty yelled getting their attention, "If you two are going to fight take it to the ring."

"Shouldn't we be worried about the mission?" Kim asked looking at Betty with a surprised face.

"We have a few days before it shows up again," Betty said, "We have time." Then she leaned in and whispered, "Plus I want Du to be taken down a peg. His ego is going to get him and you team either hurt or killed."

The teens and director then out the large sliding door and down the hall till they reached the training room. Said room consisted of a large obstacle course, weights, a few treadmills and a few sparring rings.

"You coming amateur?" Du asked arrogantly as he stepped into the ring.

Danny walked up and stood across from Du.

A few agents who had seen them come in started whispering.

"It's that phantom kid from Amity," one whispered, "What's he doing here?"

"I think he's going to fight Du," a second agent whispered.

"Twenty bucks says Du knocks him out," a third one entered in.

"Thirty says Phantom wins," the second one said.

"I'll take that bet," Beast Boy said overhearing their bet.

In the ring Du smirked as he saw Phantom cross his arms.

"You sure you don't want to give up now?" Du asked arrogantly.

"Nope," Danny said.

"Oh well," he said, "Your humiliation."

Du held up his watch and was about to fire his stun wires when Danny turned invisible. Du just looked around confused not knowing where to shoot. Suddenly he felt some on his neck. He turned his head slightly to see Danny standing behind him with a large scythe drawn and at his throat.

"You lose," Danny said in a calm voice.

The agents around them were shocked that one of their best agents was just beaten by someone…and he didn't really do anything.

"Pay up dudes," Beast boy said as he held out his hands. The agents who made the bet handed him money.

Danny recalled his scythe and turned it back into it's charm form and put it back around his neck. Du was still shocked that an amateur had beaten him. As Danny stepped out of the arena he was congratulated by his friends and Ron and Kim.

"Booyah man that was awesome," Rob siad.

"Hey that's my line," Cyborg said.

"Sorry," Ron said, "but still it was awesome!"

"I'll say," Kim said, "I got to say I didn't know that you could turn that charm into a real scythe."

"I only found out I could do that a while back," Danny explained.

"Well then," Betty said getting everyone's attention, "since this mission is in capable hands I believe Du wont' be needed for this."

"WHAT?" Du yelled.

"Obviously," Betty said, "since Mr. Phantom here was able to beat you while barely lifting a finger I don't think that you will be needed. Plus I've gotten complaints about your ego from other agents and I think it's about time that we dealt with that. In the wrong position it could kill you."

Du growled slightly and glared at the woman who glared right back at him with her one good eye. Du huffed and then stormed off somewhere. Betty shook her head.

"All right then," Betty said turning to the Titans, Ron and Kim, "Our carrier has to undergo a few repairs from it's last mission so you will be staying with miss Possible. It should be up and running tomorrow if my memory serves me right. I suggest you enjoy your time while you can."

The teens nodded until Beast Boy asked, "Uh how do we get there?"

"The same way you came," Betty said with a smirk.

"Uh oh," Beast Boy said as he and his friends were sucked up into the transport tubes that brought them there.

A few minutes later in the Possible household…

"Honey," Anne Possible asked her husband James," Do you know where Kim is?"

"I don't know," the man said reading his paper, "I think she said something about Europe. At least she's hopping around saving the world and not handing out with some boy."

Then the two heard the sound of scraping metal and holes appeared in their living room. Then their daughter, boyfriend and six other teens were suddenly thrown out of the holes and onto the couch. Well most of them landed on the couch one of them who was really skinny crashed into the ceiling.

"I hate those tubes," Ron said as he got up.

"Are you okay Kimmie?" Mrs. Possible asked her daughter.

"Yeah I'm fine mom," Kim said as she got up. The others managed to get up. That was when she recognized her daughters company.

"Oh," she said, "I didn't know that we would be having any company over today. I'm going to have to make more for dinner."

"Mom," Kim said, "you don't have to do that. We can just order pizza."

"Yeah Mrs. Dr. P," Ron said speaking up, "it won't be that much trouble."

"James," Mrs. Possible yelled, "We're getting pizza. We're going to have some unexpected company over."

"Really?" he asked as he got up and came into the room.

He looked at said company and said, "Kim what have I told you? Let us know when you're going to have superheroes over. You could have at least given us a heads up so I could shave."

"Relax man," Danny groaned as he got up from the couch and dusted himself off.

"Mom dad," Kim said, "These are the Teen Titans. I'm going to have to work with them on a new mission."

"Oh," Mr. Possible said, "well I guess I can live with that."

After a few seconds two twin boys both with brown hair came down. One wore green and the other wore red.

"Hey mom," the one in red said.

"Who did Kim bring over?" the one in green finished.

As soon as the two boys saw the Titans they freaked.

"Cool!" the one in red said excited, "I'm Jim that's Tim! Can you sign our comics?"

Tim, the one in green, held out a comic that had the titans on it and a marker. All five of the titans signed it. When they got to Danny though they gasped.

"Wow," Tim said, "I didn't' think you were with them."

"Not really," Danny said, "I just joined recently."

"You mind signing this?" Tim asked as he held out a Danny Phantom comic.

Danny raised and eyebrow and took it from the kid and the marker. He signed it and then looked through it to see what it said about him.

"Hey!" Danny said, "I never approved this!"

"Who cares?" Tim asked.

"You're a celebrity!"

"We have celebrities in our house again!" Jim said, "We got to call all the people at the school!"

The twins then reached for the phone, but Kim used her agility and skills to land in front of the phone and cut them off.

"Tweebs," Kim growled, "you call anyone about this and you are going to regret it."

The twins then chuckled nervously at their older sister who was giving them a scary look.

"Hick-a-bick-a-boo?" Tim asked Jim.

"Poosha!" Jim answered before running away.

The titans all looked at Kim for a second.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"A secret language they made up," Kim said, " I don't really know what it means, but I don't want to know."

"So," Mrs. Possible said as she walked into the room with a phone, "What do you kids want on your pizza?"

This lead to an argument between Cyborg and Beast Boy over whether to have meat or veggies. They had this argument before Danny played mediator and brought his scythe smacking both of them over the head effectively making the two stop.

"Still unnecessary," Raven commented, "but still effective."

"Well it beats the other option," Danny said.

"What's the other option?" Ron asked.

"Reaching into their throats and freezing their vocal cords," was Danny's answer.

After that the group decided on getting three pizza. Two were going to be pepperoni while the other one was going to be a special ultra-vegetarian pizza for Beast Boy.

While they waited for the pizza the group talked about their adventures. Kim told them about her enemies and the Titans told them about theirs. Kim and Ron could help but laugh when they heard about the time that Beast Boy got turned into a lamp by Mumbo the evil magician. Beast Boy huffed about that since it was really embarrassing. Kim told them about her adventures a teen spy. They were surprised when they heard that one of the most guarded things on earth was a cookie recipe and that one of her enemies actually used to be a hero.

At that moment attention turned to Danny. Since he hadn't' been part of the team they wanted to hear about the life he had before that. Danny sighed and decided to tell them about his adventures. He was a little upset about his parents and friends, but he decided reminiscing would help him out a bit. He told them about some of the encounters he had with his enemies and all the trouble he got into with his powers. The titans and Kim and Ron couldn't help, but laugh at the fact that one of Danny's enemies was box themed. They had seen some pretty lame villains, but that just really took the cake.

Around that time the pizza delivery guy, or girl, came. She dropped off the pizzas and Mrs. Possible came and paid. As she left she looked out her window and saw the titans in the room and Danny Phantom. She gasped and fumbled a bit as she searched for her phone.

Back in the house…

"Dude," Beast Boy said as he swallowed a mouth full of vegetarian pizza, "You never did tell us why you left home."

"Danny swallowed a piece of breadstick he had eaten and said, "It's a long story."

"Come now friend," Starfire said as she drank a cup of mustard making some of the others blanch, "There must be some reason you left your home."

Danny looked down, but he knew he had to tell them some time. He figures he might as well tell them now. As he opened his mouth to speak there was a fierce pounding at the door. Kim got up and answered it. She was surprised to see a lot of girls from her school at her door. One in particular a tanned girl with teal eyes walked up to her.

"Kim," she said, "you've been holding out on us."

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked.

"We know that the Teen Titans and Danny Phantom are in there," Bonnie said making Kim gasp.

"How did you know?' Kim asked then she realized, "It was the pizza girl wasn't it?"

"Yep," Bonnie said, "Now are you going to let us in or not?"

"I can't let you in," Kim said, "you'll do something crazy."

"Kim," Bonnie said, "we're prepared to stay out here all night."

"I'll turn on the sprinklers," Kim fought back.

"We brought water proof tents," Bonnie countered.

Kim growled slightly. It was times like this that she wished she had something to put on her website about Bonnie.

"Okay," Kim groaned defeated, "but no doing anything fan girlish." Kim said firmly.

"We have company," Kim said lightly as she opened the door.

As soon as she did and Titans were in sight the girls ran in squealing except Bonnie and two other tan girls. One with black hair and the other was blonde. The Titans were swarmed by girls and a few boys who came along to see Starfire and Raven. Danny managed to phase out of the group and backed off. He focused energy into his hands and clapped his hands together. The result was a sound wave that echoed through the house. Everyone stopped at the noise and looked at Danny.

"Mind telling me why you have my friends in the middle of a dog pile?' Danny asked.

"Well we wanted to meet them and get a few autographs," one fan girl said.

"Well I don't think they can do that if they're crushed underneath you girls or guys in the case of the Starfire and Raven fan boys," Danny said making some of the people in the room look sheepish.

"Now," Danny said, "Get off my friends and back away. We'll answer questions you have and if you try anything stupid…we throw you out the window."

The crowd backed off and gave the Titans room.

"Okay," Danny said taking a spot next to Raven, "Who's first?"

A lot of people raised their hands making Danny frown. He looked through the crowd until he found a familiar face.

"Monique?" he asked making the noises top.

Said girl walked out of the crowd and smirked at Danny.

"How's it going boy?" she asked smiling.

"You know him?" Bonnie asked. The two girls with her looked equally shocked.

"Yeah," she said, "who else do you think gave him the stylish new look?"

Kim stared at her best girl friend as she recalled something from a few weeks ago.

_Flashback _

_Kim woke up due to the sound of her phone going off. It was early in the morning and she didn't' want to get up. She recognized the ring tone as Monique's._

"_This had better be good Mon," Kim said as she picked up and answered her phone._

"_Kim!" Monique yelled into her phone, "You aren't going to believe it!"_

"_What?" Kim asked as she was now awake and interested._

"_I actually got went shopping and smacked lips with a superhero!" the girl cried into her phone._

"_Uh Monique," Kim said, "What are you talking about?" _

"_I actually gave a new look to and kissed Danny Phantom!" Monique said._

"_Mon," Kim said, "are you sure you weren't dreaming?"_

"_I'm telling you the truth!" Monique said desperate for her friend to believe her._

"_Sure," Kim said, "well I'm going back to sleep."_

_Kim then hung up her phone and went back to sleep._

_Flashback end…_

"Why would he want to know a girl like you when he could know a girl who's on top of the food chain?" Bonnie asked with her arms crossed.

"And you would be?" Danny asked.

"Names Bonnie Rockwaller," she said her arms crossed under her chest, "Why don't we go somewhere private to talk."

Bonnie was then elbowed by the older blonde girl.

"Sorry little sis," she said, "but he wants a real woman. don't you?"

The blonde walked over and put her arms round Danny neck pushing her assets against his chest.

"And you are?" Danny asked being focused enough to not do something dumb with this girl who he could tell what this girl wanted since he faced this before with Paulina back home.

"The name is Lonnie," the blonde said smirking, "Now what do you say we go talk. There are a few…personal things I'd like to know about you."

"No way," the other girl said, "He probably prefers a girl who has a brain and isn't empty headed. I'm Connie."

'_Are rhyming names among siblings a common thing in this town?' _Danny thought.

The dark haired girl said wrapping her arms around Danny and pressing her assets into his back. Raven's fist tightened as she glared at the two. Ron noticed this and tried to stop Connie and Lonnie before Raven fried them.

"Uh girls," Ron spoke up, "I don't think that he likes having you two on him."

"Sure he does," Lonnie said as she snuggled into his chest. At that moment she felt something cold press against the back of her neck. She turned her head and noticed a large black and silver scythe poised at her back. Connie looked down and saw a point going into the floor next to her foot. She followed the staff and found it in Danny's hand.

"Get off," Danny whispered.

The two girls begrudgingly got off. Danny's scythe then turned back into a pendant. Everyone muttered in shock at the fact that he could do that.

"Wow," Monique said, "functional and dangerous. I like."

"Now," Danny said, "you two get in the back along with her. Now does anyone other than them have any questions."

Questions were asked and answered. Beast Boy tried to flirt with a few girls, but only managed to fail on epic levels. Danny whispered to Raven, "Rico Suave eat your heart out."

Raven chuckled at that. Apparently one of the girls saw this and started a rumor about the two dating. They didn't know about this, but they would eventually. A lot of guys tried to flirt with Starfire. Most of them were jocks and nerds. Starfire kept on saying that Robin was her boyfriend. However, a jock by the name of Brick told her that she belonged with a stud like him and not some shrimp. Unfortunately Starfire didn't take to kindly to someone insulting her boyfriend a few seconds after that Brick was sent flying through the front door taking said door with him. The flirting stopped then, but people did ask for autographs.

Nerds mostly asked Cyborg questions on his blueprints and his weapons. He told them as they jotted down notes. He signed a few inventions of their and, to his disgust, signed one kid's retainer.

Raven was visited by the Goth kids. Most of them wanted to compare notes on cults and stuff like that. One kid even asked her if she wanted to join him as his undead bride. Raven may have been dark, but she wasn't really into that sort of thing. She kindly turned him down. As he left he vowed that he would make her his bride. He then had to dodge an blast from Danny.

Beast Boy got visited by the environmentalists of the group. They said he was great for not eating meat and sticking up for animal's rights. He tried flirting with them and got slightly better luck, but he still got turned down for dates.

Robin was visited by cheerleaders. Bonnie among them. Since she saw how her sisters failed she decided to try the leader of the group. She tried hitting on him, but she was rejected again. She tried constantly until he pointed out that Starfire was glaring at her. She back off. He signed a few photos and some of the girl's uniforms.

Danny was visited by a lot of girls. Both groups were cheerleaders and Goths. Apparently the Goths thought he was their god made flesh since he was dead. One girls actually asked if she could carry his child. Danny was taken aback and Raven answered No for him. He signed some autographs and almost had a nosebleed when a girl asked if he would sign her rack. He promptly declined saying that he didn't sign body parts. He also said that he didn't know if human guns could kill him and he didn't want to end up on the receiving end of a gunshot from her dad. The girl understood.

After that the girls left content and giggling happily. The only girl who didn't approach Danny was Monique since she still had that rose and she still remembered the kiss the two shared…even if it was brief.

"Dude," Beast Boy said as the last of the girls left, "You are one major player."

Raven abruptly smacked him over the head for that comment. The Rockwaller girls left, but not before each blowing a kiss at Danny. They backed off and left when Raven sent a glare at them from 4 glowing red eyes.

"Well," Danny said, "I'm going to bed."

"Yeah," Cyborg yawned, "We do got that job tomorrow."

"Yeah," Robin said, "Let's hit the hay team."

The teens all went to bed. Not wanting to know what would happen on their new mission.

Meanwhile in Europe…

The hooded man sat on a rock formation in a cave. He took out a locket and opened it. He looked at the picture and smiled. He closed it and looked next to him. A large pair of red eyes and another pair of blue eyes rose up.

"Tomorrow my pet," the man said, "Tomorrow it begins."

The thing growled amused and the eyes went back down. The man then leaned backwards on the formation and slept.

**Cut! Okay I know I said the new bad guy would be revealed in this chapter, but I decided to go with this instead. I wanted to build a little more suspense. Plus let's face it I wanted some interaction with Kim and the Titans. Now for the all important questions. What is that creature? Who is this guy already? Why do I keep asking you these questions? I mean really? I don't even know I haven't though that far ahead yet. Anyway see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**To the reader,**

**I own absolutely nothing!**

**Signed, Isom**

Chapter 9: New Enemy Revealed.

Danny slept soundly on the couch he was using as his bed. As he slept he was unaware of the three figures coming down the stairs.

The three figures in question were Jim, Tim and Beast boy. Jim was holding a camera while Tim was holding a can of shaving cream and Beast Boy was holding a feather duster.

Jim stood aside and put the camera on record. Tim slowly sprayed some of the shaving cream onto Danny's hand. He then backed away trying his best not to laugh out loud.

Jim slowly spread the shaving cream over Danny's left hand. Tim got ready with the camera to take a picture.

Beast boy smirked as he tickled Danny's nose with the feather duster.

On the stairs Mrs. Possible and Kim came down to see this. They had to stifle giggles at the sight of the prank.

Danny swatted with the non cream filled hand. The green skinned titan scowled in frustration. If he hadn't been so preoccupied he would have noticed Danny's eyelids fluttering. He tickled the boys nose one last time. Danny's cream filled hand rose up and …

Splat!

…shoved all the cream into Beast boy's face.

"Even asleep I'm smarter then you," Danny said popping over an eye.

Mrs. Possible and her daughter couldn't help, but laugh at it. The twins even laughed a bit. Tim snapped a picture with his camera.

"This is so," Jim started.

"Going on the internet," Tim finished for his brother.

"Oh no you don't little twin dudes!" Beast boy yelled as he ran after the two laughing twins.

Kim shook her head.

"Siblings," she muttered, "They can be annoying and they can be fun."

"I know the feeling," Danny said with a chuckle.

"Little brothers?" Anne asked walking downstairs toward the kitchen.

"No," Danny said, "Big sister."

"I wonder what's it's like to have an older sister?" Kim asked.

At times she wondered what it would be like to be in Jim and Tim's place.

"Mostly her trying to help me even when I didn't need it," Danny answered, "What's it like to have little brothers.""Headaches mostly," Kim said, "I have to say it's crazy sometimes. Especially seeing as most of their machines blow up."

"What?" Danny asked, "They're geniuses?""That's what happens when a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon reproduce," Anne called from her place in the kitchen, "While the boys got the brains Kim got he looks and skills."

"Clearly," said a dreary voice.

The two looked up to see Raven.

"Let me guess," Kim said, "the tweebs woke you up too?"

"Everyone else too (Yawn)," Raven said, "Might as well ask…do you have any herbal tea?"

"Yes," Anne called, "Me and James usually have some to help us relax after a long day at work."

The sound of sizzling reached everyone's ears. From the smell emanating both sausage and bacon were being cooked.

Then the sound of thundering footsteps echoed through the house. Cyborg busted downstairs and yelled out, "Bacon! Where's the bacon?"As everyone came down Anne started asking what everyone wanted. Raven asked if she had any herbal tea. Surprisingly she did. Both her and her husband drank it to try and relax at night, or after a long day's work. To everyone's shock Danny asked if he could have some too.

"A friend of mine introduced me to the stuff," Danny explained, "I've been hooked on the stuff ever since."

After breakfast which consisted of mostly meat for Cyborg, a thing of fruit for Beast boy, and basically normal stuff for everyone else everyone showered and got ready

As soon as everyone had gotten done getting ready the doorbell rang.

Kim who was on the couch watching TV got up to answer the door.

"Bonnie," Kim called, "If that's you I swear by all that is decent and good I will hurt you."

"Who?" asked a female voice.

Kim opened the door to find Dr. Director there.

"Sorry," Kim apologized, "I though you were more titan or phantom fan girls. We got hit with a swarm of them last night."

"And some of them were…what is it? Crazier then squirrel droppings," Starfire said gaining looks from everyone. Thought they would admit that she was righ ton the money with some of them given how they were."Ouch," the one eyed woman said stepping inside, "I have my fair share of fan boys in the company, so I know what it's like."

"Yeah?" Danny asked, "Cyborg had to sign a retainer. One of beasts boys fans walked around naked wearing only a pot,. Starfire had to chase of Robin's fan girls. Plus she punched one of them threw the door. A raven fan asked if she could be his undead bride. Oh and two girls practically threw themselves at me!"

The woman was silent for a minute and then said, "Wow. Fans these days are crazy. Wait how is girls throwing themselves at you a bad thing.""Lady," Danny said, "If I'm doing that with a girl it's going to be in the honeymoon suite at a hotel."

"I hear that man," Ron hollered.

"Moving on from the fan craziness," Betty said, "I believe it's time to head for France. Our ride is waiting for us."

The teens set out. Kim said goodbye to her parents and they walked out. The Titan's jaws dropped when they noticed that their transport was going to be an enormous black and red jet.

"Wow," Beast boy said, "I wonder how much it takes to fill that baby up?""Boo," Danny said pointing his thumb down at the ground.

"Dude," Ron said, "I have made some bad puns in my life, but that was enough to make Jeff Dunham and Carrot Top cry."

Meanwhile…

"Hey Jefuh-fuh you all right?" asked a purple monkey with white fur and crop of green hair on it's head.

"I'm fine Peanut," Jeff said wiping his eyes, "I just have the sudden urge to cry."

"Same here man," said a man with a lot of red hair.

"Don't worry," said a small skeleton with a turban and a beard, "I will send them a present. Though they won't be able to see what's inside. Mwahahahahah!"

"Dumb asses," said an old man in a sweater vest.

Back with the Titans and Team Possible…

The teens had boarded the plane and were heading off. As they sat they watched Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem. All in all everyone liked it. Though some of the gorier moments almost made Beast Boy spit out his popcorn. Starfire was a little upset with the movie since she thought the movie portrayed a stereotype that aliens were either bloodthirsty hunters or parasitic killers. Everyone else enjoyed the movie. Raven however, despite being the daughter of a demon, was still freaked out by the deaths. She had been like that since the whole Trigon incident. If she had paid attention she would have noticed that she was gripping Danny's hand the entire time. Danny never noticed it because he was too engrossed in the movie. When it was over they noticed and there was an embarrassed silence between the two.

Danny looked out the window to see the Eiffel Tower.

"Looks like we're here," Danny said.

The jet cloaked itself and landed in a secluded area.

"Okay," Betty said, "First off we need to disguise you so that no one knows that it's really you. If he knows you are here then he might prepare by bringing another one of those monsters here."

"How do you plan on us doing that?" Cyborg asked, "A lot of us don't exactly blend in.""I have a solution for that," Betty said, "I believe you remember these."

She took out a pair of rings that Cyborg recognized he smirked. He put on the rings and then slammed his fists together. There was a bright flash and when it faded it showed a normal looking African American teenager with no hair a white T-shirt with a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and sneakers.

"Oh yeah man!" Cyborg said, "This is awesome!"

"Dude!" Beast boy said, "You look normal!""That's the point," Betty said smirking, "You want to go next?"

The green teen nodded happily before grabbing a pair and slamming them together. The flash faded to reveal a short, skinny African American boy with a green shirt and shorts.

"How do I look?" Beast Boy asked.

"Thin," Raven commented making Beast boy face fault.

"Raven," Betty said, "I believe that since you look mostly human all you'll need is a gothic outfit to work for you. There's one in the back for you as well as Robin, Starfire and Danny."

"I don't think I'll be needing that," Danny said getting raised eyebrows.

"Why is that friend?" Starfire asked.

Danny took the chain off his neck and handed it to Raven. Danny took a calming breath before two white rings appeared on his waist. They went in two separate directions. When they stopped in the white haired teens place was a raven haired teen with bright blue eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt with black jeans that had a chain on the belt. The boy then took his necklace from Raven and put it back on.

"Badical," Ron said, "I didn't know you could do that.""It helps when I go around town," Danny said, "Don't want to be swamped by fan girls again. Especially here in France."

"Now that the show is over," Betty said, "I suggest that the rest of you change."

The three remaining titans when into the back and changed. Kim and Ron didn't change due to the fact that they didn't come in mission clothes, but they did have a few gadgets handy.

Starfire walked out in pink top with a heart cut out on the chest, a pair of white hip hugger jeans with a belt and high heels.

Robin came out wearing a red shirt, baggy cargo jeans, a white jacket, and a pair of sunglasses.

Raven came out wearing a black top, a black skirt, much to her embarrassment, and a pair of black heels.

Danny stared for a few second until Raven noticed and he turned away with a slight blush on his face.

"Now all you need are civilian names," Betty said.

"Tim," Robin said crossing his arms.

"Rachael," Raven said.

"Carrie," Starfire said, "It's closest to my name."

"I'll stick with my name," Danny said.

"Victor," Cyborg said crossing his arms.

"Uh I can't really think of anything," Beast boy said.

"Oh come on Garfield," Raven said smirking at the embarrassed look on the boys face.

"Garfield?" Danny asked, "As in Garfield the cat? Oh man I bet you guys got some mileage with that one.""Oh yeah," Robin said, "Did we ever."

"Now then," Betty said, "Your mission is to go around the city. Try not to attract attention to yourselves. When he arrives you are to try and stop him. If you can't then you try and take out the monster he has. Understood.""Yes Ma'am!" everyone chorused.

"Good," Betty said, "Now in the meantime…try to enjoy yourselves. This is Paris after all."

With that the eight teens set out. Victor took out a translation book until he found a place that was an all you can eat.

Garfield went out to find a karaoke bar. Since it worked so well with him in Japan he figured that he would be able to score with the babes here too.

Tim and Carrie went to the Eiffel tower. They decided that it would be a good idea to hit the place. Plus Starfire was practically all over the chance for her and Robin to go on a date without being swarmed by paparazzi or by insane fans.

Kim and Ron decided to check out one of the art museums. Kim said that she wanted to introduce some culture into Ron's life. You could hear the boy's cries of disapproval as he was dragged away by the red headed super spy.

Danny and Raven basically just walked around for a little bit.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Danny asked out of the blue.

Raven just looked around and found what looked like a bookstore. It was a dark place with weird symbols on the walls and the windows were all shut.

When the two approached the door Raven knocked. A slot opened to reveal a pair of yellow eyes.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" the figure asked.

"We just want to know what this is all about," Danny answered.

The figure seemed to study him. Then it's gaze switched to Rachael. The figures gaze lingered for a few moments.

"This is an exclusive place," the figure said, "You both have the look, but do you have the right beliefs?""This isn't going to involve virgin sacrifice is it?" Danny asked nervously.

"What?" the figure asked, "No! We're individuals not escaped mental patients.""Sorry," Danny said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "I've been watching to many horror movies again. I should lay off for a while."

"You should," the figure grumbled, "Well I guess you can come in, but if either of you cause trouble you will be thrown out of here faster then a bat out of hell. Understood?""Yep," Danny said.

"Crystal," Raven said with her usual monotone voice.

The slot shut and the sound of locks being undone was heard. The door opened to reveal a man in a black leather jacket with not shirt, pale skin, yellow eyes and fangs. Obviously fake.

The two walked in and the man closed the door behind them.

The two were shocked by what they saw.

The room was filled with pale dark dressed people. Decorations consisted of spider webs, stained glass images and other dark things. There were multiple tables each with purple table clothes with either the image of bats or spider webs on them. Instead of lights the room was lighten up by large red candles. There was a stage up front with a mike. A depressed looking boy stood at the stage and was reciting some poetry.

"I think we just stumbled upon a vampire cult," Danny whispered to Raven.

"So," a sly voice said, "we have some newcomers."

The tow turned to see woman in a black dress with a long red skirt, black hair, and ruby red lips. Her skin was pale and her eyes were red.

"Yeah," Danny said, "What of it?""Nothing," she said eyeing Danny, "Just taking note of what's here.""Now Debra," the guy who lead them here said, "No need to be so forward. The boy is obviously taken.

"Oh come now Alucard," Debra pouted, "Why did you have to go and spoil my fun?"

"Because," Alucard said, "I don't thing the girl appreciates you eyeing her friend here."Debra pouted and winked at Danny before walking off.

The two hidden titans looked at each other and then walked away. They found a table and sat down. The two listened to the poetry for a while. During one a girl talked about having her heart torn out. Raven knew how this felt since she had hers broken before.

Danny noticed this and gently took her hand underneath the table. Rachael looked at him for a second then gave him the smallest of smiles.

After about an hour of listening the two got up and decided to leave. As they left Debra approached them.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked.

"We just remembered we have somewhere to be," Danny said.

"Oh too bad," she pouted, "Well if you have time later come by this place."

She took out a flier and handed it to Danny. The boy looked it over and saw that it was a flier for a party in the catacombs underneath the city.

"Though we might not look it," Debra said, "We do know how to have a little bit of fun. Come by and bring your girlfriend here."

The two blushed at he thought.

The two then left.

Later…

Danny and Rachael found Tim, Carrie, Victor, Kim, Ron, and Garfield at a café. The two sat down and joined their friends. As they got closer they saw Garfield looked like he had been attacked by a wild beast and Victor looked a little messed up and had, what looked like, snail on his face. Ron was currently sitting in his chair looking upset about something.

"What happened to you guys?" Danny asked as he and Rachael sat down.

"I went to a Karaoke bar," Garfield said in a pained voice.

The boy raised and eyebrow and looked to the others for an explanation.

"He gained some fans in Japan due to his singing and thought he could get some more here," Victor explained as the took a bite out of the pastry he ordered.

"I take it that didn't happen," Rachael said smirking at the pained state of the boy.

"No," Victor said, "Apparently he got attacked by some very violent music critics. He was beaten to a pulp then beaten by the girls who were just down right disgusted with his singing and then got thrown out and into a gutter.""Yikes," Danny said, "It really is hard to get into show business. What happened to you?""He got attacked by chefs at an all you can eat restaurant," Tim said with a slight laugh, "He ate everything the head chef gave him and was then chased out with the chef threatening him with a frying pan and a meat cleaver."

"Oh now that is just cold," Danny said shaking his head.

"What did you and Raven do friend?" Carrie asked.

"Well," Danny said, "We found an old building talked with some vampires and listened to poetry for a few hours.""Dude," Garfield said, "How could you stand doing that? It's boring.""A little culture won't kill you little man," Danny said, "but just because you can't stay awake during that doesn't mean that someone else can't. By the way what's got Ron so upset.""Some blonde guy tried hitting on Kim," Ron growled, "Jerk even tried to kiss her.""At least until Ron broke his jaw," Kim said putting an arm around her boyfriend.

Suddenly the ground shook. People were heard screaming and were seen running the opposite direction of the loud noises. Then a huge roar echoed through the air. Everyone clutched their ears in pain.

The eight teens, after getting their hearing back, ran outside and saw something that made all of their jaws hit the floor.

It was a humongous monster.

The beast had a large black body with scale, and two bat like wings on it's back. It's hands had large claws and spikes of white bone coming out of it's shoulders and in between it's wings. It had two large heads one with blue eyes one with red eyes. Both heads were large and had spikes going down the neck. The one with red eyes had two large horns while the blue eyed head had one horn.

"What the heck is that?" Danny asked out loud.

"My pet," a voice said alerting everyone to a new presence.

They all spun around to see a figure in a white cloak. Though his head was covered you could easily make out the cruel smirk and a pair of glowing eyes.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Garfield asked getting in a stance.

"You may call me Requiem," the man said, "I already know who you are…Titans…Possible…Stoppable.""Finally!" Ron yelled, "Someone knows who I am!"

The titans raised and eyebrow and looked at Kim.

"He does the work," Kim said, "but he doesn't get any recognition."

"Now then," Requiem said smirking, "I believe we have some business to attend to…Draco! Destroy these fools!"

The twin headed monster growled before roaring.

The Titans lost their disguises and Kim pressed a button on her belt. she was then covered in a skin tight white and blue jumpsuit. Ron hit a button on his watch and was covered on one similar to Kim's only it had red instead of blue.

"Wade made you a battle suit too?" Kim asked.

"Birthday present," Ron said before getting in a stance.

Requiem vanished and appeared on a building a few feet away.

He watched the teens and his monster before Slade approached him.

"Why are you so interested in that boy anyway?" Slade asked.

"Patience my boy," Requiem answered, "All will be revealed in time."

Slade just stood by and watched as the battle unfolded.

**Cut! Sorry if this was rushed I just wanted to get to the fight here. Just so you know I'm basing the monsters off the main bosses of Bayonetta and maybe splatter house. For those of you who know nothing of those games look it up. Well bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**To the reader,**

**I own absolutely nothing!**

**Signed, Isom**

Chapter 10:Titans/Possible vs. Draco

Draco's twin heads roared at the teens who stood before it.

"Titans Go!" Robin eyleld as the group charged at the large monster.

Draco fired massive balls of fire from both mouths. The Titans and team possible narrowly avoided becoming barbecue.

Starfire flew up and released a nasty right hook to Draco's right head making it reel with the blow. Sadly it came right back and sent her crashing into a building.

Cyborg's shoulders opened up to reveal missiles. Cyborg took aim and fire all of them hitting Draco's chest. Draco growled in annoyance as the projectiles struck him. The monster's eyes narrowed own at the half machine boy and drew back both heads to unleash a blast of fire.

Just as it was about tot let loose with the flames a large green T-Rex came out of nowhere and bit into the back of the left neck.

The head roared in pain as the dinosaur's teeth sank into it's neck. The right then came up and tried to take a bite out of the dinosaur, but he green lizard vanished. A screech was heard as a green eagle swooped down out of nowhere. The bird then turned back into beast boy who landed next to Cyborg.

Robin threw a few of his plasma disks at the monster's legs. The explosions got the monster's attention as it turned both head's away from the others. It was about to blast out some flames when a blast of green energy struck the left head, and a blast of black energy hit the right.

Both heads turned in different to see Starfire, who got up from her impromptu flight, and Raven.

The left head sent out another fire blast, while the right tried to snap at Raven. Unfortunately or fortunately, depends on your point of view, the right head missed Raven, and pulled the res tof ht body with it. This caused the fire blast to miss Starfire, but blow up another building.

While the beast was down Danny focused all his energy and shot out an ecto blast from both hands. The blasts hit the fallen beast making it roar as the blasts tore through it.

At that moment Kim and Ron started firing energy blasts from the gauntlets on their battles suits.

"And to think," Ron said to Kim, "you said to Wade that this was an unnecessary upgrade."

The two continued the assault until a thick cloud of smoke covered it. As the smoke started to clear everyone stopped and waited with baited breath.

As the smoke started to clear a jet of flame shot through the smoke and flame really close to turning the heroes to barbecue had they not moved.

Draco rose up with a few cuts and on his chest and shoulders before glaring at the teens and letting out a loud roar of anger.

From a distance Requiem rubbed his chin.

"I must say I was expecting them to be fried by now," Slade said.

"Me too," Requiem said still rubbing his chin, "They are better than I thought. Though I was expecting more of a show."

Back In the fight Draco swing his claws making the Titan's and team possible scatter. The monster then spun on it's heal and brought down it's tail shattering the ground. The titans flew upward. Danny grabbed Kim, while Starfire grabbed Robin and Cyborg, and Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl before grabbing Ron.

As they flew up fire started to collect in both of Draco's mouths. Beast Boy threw Ron up as hard as he could. Robin saw this and shot out a grappling hook that caught Ron by the ankle.

Beast Boy then shifted into a new form that surprised everyone. It was large black and green dragon about the size of Draco. The Titan's recognized it as the form of Malchior, a dragon that had been trapped in an ancient book, and had tricked Raven into freeing him. Luckily he was sealed right back into the book.

Back at the manner at hand Dragon Beast Boy took a deep breath and unleashed a massive jet of flame from it's mouth that exploded on contact with Draco's right head making it scream in pain.

Draco fell over kicking up a large cloud of smoke.

Everyone landed and Beast Boy changed back into himself.

Everyone was staring at Beast Boy with looks of surprise.

"How did you know you could do that?" Cyborg asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lucky guess," Beast boy said with a shrug of his shoulders.

An angered growl brought everyone from their musings. Draco's heads glared angrily at the two teams with it's fangs gleaming in the light.

"I think we just really pissed it off," Danny said with a nervous look on his face.

He was right to bee as both head roared in obvious fury.

The twin-headed dragon then launched it's claws at the two groups who must barely managed to avoid getting crushed.

Starfire flew up and delivered an uppercut to the dragon's right head sending it upward. The Tamaranian princess then followed it up with a volley of star bolts aimed right at the monster's faces. The beast backed up as it tried to move away from the angry princess.

At that moment Beast boy flew up and turned into a massive squid.

The large cephalopod then proceeded to wrap it's tentacles around the right head's maw. The tentacles then proved very effective in holding the jaw shut.

Raven caught on and then, using her powers, lifted a lot of metal and wrapped the materials around the other's heads mouth keeping both mouths shut.

As the monster's mouths were currently occupied the other titans and team possible then started firing all the power they had the beast.

Both of Cyborg's hands transformed into sonic cannons and fired rapidly out of both.

Starfire was shooting Starbolts and lasers from her yes.

Robin was throwing the last of energy disks.

Raven was shooting blasts of black energy.

Kim and Ron were both firing lasers.

Danny was firing a mix of cryo-plasm and ectoplasm at the monster.

All the while they wre being careful not to hit Beast Boy as he was still wrapped around the creature's maw.

After a minute of blasting Beast Boy let go and sent himself upward before turning into a mammoth and coming down hard on both of Draco's heads knocking the monster down to the ground.

Beast boy turned back to normal and ran over to his friends.

"One less baddy to deal with," the green skinned titan said.

At that moment Draco rose up again. It shook it's heads to clear the cobwebs.

"Okay this is getting annoying," Ron said, "Doesn't this thing know how to stay down?"

"Clearly not," Raven said with a look of annoyance.

The monster then glared at the teens.

Danny then flew in front of everyone and yelled, "Cover your ears!"

The tone he used made everyone do just that.

Danny then took a really deep breath and then let loose his ghostly wail. To everyone else in the vicinity what could only be described as the sound of death echoed throughout the area. The sonic waves hit Draco in the face making the monster scream in pain as it's ears were torn apart from the noise and he was knocked back by the waves of energy.

Meanwhile…

Slade was clutching the sides of his helmet to try and block out the noise. Requiem, however, just reached into his ear and cleaned it out with a finger.

"What power," Slade said, "I see why you're interested in him."

Requiem nodded and said, "Yes. So powerful, yet weak at the same time."

Slade looked at him with an eyebrow raised behind his mask.

"The technique," the shrouded man explained, "Is powerful yes, but is not concentrated enough. If it was more concentrated then it would be far more destructive."

Back with the Titans and team possible…

Danny floated down to the ground. He then fell to his knees feeling weak. His friends ran over to him to check his condition.

"Are you all right friend?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah," Danny muttered, "That move just drains a lot of energy."

The titans rose their heads at the sound of a furious snarl.

"Oh come one already!" Danny yelled in anger.

Draco rose up from the smoke. This time though his ears were bleeding, some blood was coming out of both mouths, and it's wings were in tatters.

The dragon then brought up it's claws and swung them knocking everyone back. The titans groaned in pain as they hit the ground. Robin, Beast Boy, Kim, Ron, and Cyborg were out cold.

Danny, Raven and Starfire rose from the ground. Danny was close to power burnout and was having trouble standing.

Draco glared down at the teens with it's eyes burning in fury. Both mouths opened and were about to fire off flames. Danny looked up to see the flames gathering. He realized that if he didn't do something fast everyone would wind up dead. It would be a repeat of what happened in Amity.

'_NO!' _Danny shouted in his mind, _'I lost everyone once…NEVER! AGAIN!'_

Danny growled before throwing his head back in fury and roaring to the heavens. As he did black energy swirled around him.

Draco unleashed his fire blasts. Danny focused the black energy into his hand and launched a ball of it at the flames. The flames dispersed as the blast went through it and exploded on contact with Draco. The monster roared in pain. It had a good reason to as it now had a huge hole in it's chest.

Danny growled as he formed his scythe and launched himself at Draco. The monster's right head launched itself at Danny. The ghost teen narrowly avoided getting chomped and drove his scythe blade into the heads right eye.

The head screamed and shook wildly throwing Danny off. The white haired boy caught himself and glared up at the monster.

Instinct rose in Danny.

The boy slammed both hands onto the ground. There was a deep rumble and multiple black chains rose up from the ground. They wrapped around Draco's legs arms and necks keeping him in place.

Danny's instincts kicked in again. This time he shot upwards. Danny held out his hand and the black energy wrapped around his arm. Then it shot off before taking a solid form as a double sided ax. Danny brought it up before bringing it down hard on Draco's shoulder effectively cutting off the part.

Draco screamed in pain as it's arm fell to the ground.

Danny then decided to end this monster.

Danny crashed down on the ground before grabbing the chains and pulling on them making the monster fall to the ground. Danny focused his power and tow large arcs formed and held the monster down. The energy extended upwards and formed what looked like a massive guillotine.

Danny held up one hand and snapped his fingers.

The large blade fell down and sliced off the monster's heads. With that it fell to the ground dead.

The other titans and team possible had woken up long before and were staring at Danny in shock. The white haired teen looked back at them and asked, "What?"

"Major Booyah!" Ron suddenly yelled, "by the way how did you do all that?"

Danny gained a thoughtful look and said, "I have no idea. I didn't even know I could do that before know."

The group was brought out of their musing when the sound of someone hacking up a lung reached their ears.

The group turned to see two male figures.

Both were tall and were covered head to toe in black armor. Their masks didn't have any features. They each had one tattered wing, and what looked like a dragon skull on their right shoulder's. The main thing that separated the two was that one had a blue glowing diamond in it's chest while the other had a red crystal in it's chest. That and the one in red was missing an arm.

"Who are you two supposed to be?" Danny asked brandishing his scythe.

"He's strong for a young on," the one missing an arm said, "isn't he brother?"

The blue one looked at him and said, "Yes he is brother."

The two then looked at the boy and said in creepy unison, "You wield a power not seen in centuries. You don't know the power you have phantom. Beware for our brothers and sister will come for you soon. Until then heed these words. Embrace the darkness."

The two then started to turned to black energy before shooting off and nailing Danny in the chest. The ghost powered teen screamed in pain as the energy tore through him. Just as soon as it happened it stopped. Danny fell to the ground unconscious.

The titans and team phantom ran over to the boy and lifted him off the ground just as he turned back into Danny Fenton.

As a Global justice carrier arrived none of them noticed a pendant that depicted two crossed swords slowly fading into existence on Danny's chain.

Meanwhile…

"Most interesting," Requiem said, "to be able to control that power through instinct alone."

Slade looked at the man with uncertainty.

"What are you up to?" Slade asked.

"Patience Slade," Requiem said walking away, "All will be revealed in due time."

Slade followed the man while thinking, _'In due time.'_

**Cut! Sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to get through this already. Now we have no idea what just happened and I didn't really think this through very well obviously. Let me know what you think and yes I got the pendant idea from Devil May Cry. Man I'm going overboard with the crossover thing. I'm actually thinking of deleting this and putting up a Danny phantom multi X-over. Let me know what you think bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**To the reader,**

**I own absolutely nothing!**

**Signed, Isom**

Chapter 11: The Day Phantom Came Home

Danny groaned as he reached placed a hand on his forehead.

"Oh man my head," he groaned, "Did anyone get the number of that train?"

A chuckle came from his right and said, "Sorry dude, but we didn't."

Danny turned to see the Titans, Team Possible, and Dr. Director. Danny sighed and rose up from the bed that he was on. Danny looked around and saw that he was, from what he could guess, in the medical wing either in Global Justice HQ or the hovercraft that brought them to Europe.

"I'm am glad to see that you are all right my friend," Starfire said enveloping Danny in a gentle hug so that she would not hurt him.

"I'm glad to see I'm all right," Danny joked.

"Dude," Beast Boy interjected, "Where did you get that?"

Danny looked down at his chain necklace to see a pendant that looked like two crossed swords right next to his scythe pendant.

"I don't know," Danny said as he took the pendant off of his neck.

Raven walked forward and examined it closely.

"I think I've read something about this once," she said with a little bit of interest in her voice, "Try doing what you do with you scythe with this."

Danny looked at the girl strangely. He shrugged and did what he was told. To his and everyone else's surprise the pendant flashed and two swords appeared in Danny's hands. Both swords had long silver blades and the blades were curved slightly. Where the blade met the handle there was a dragon-like skulls. They also had what looked like the edge of a saw blade coming down over the handle meaning that if someone were to punch you while hold the sword you would still get cut. The only differences was the color. The one in Danny's right hand had sapphires in the skull's eyes and the one in Danny's left had rubies.

"Just as I thought," Raven said, "I read once that if a warrior beats a powerful enough demon he can absorb some of the demon's power. My guess is since you beat Draco you got these."

Danny whistled slightly as he heard that.

"Dude," Beast Boy said smiling, "You keep getting cooler and cooler."

Danny grinned slightly and let the swords return to their pendant shape.

"Well then," Betty said, "I must congratulate you all on a job well done."

Robin turned to the womand aksed, "What about all the damage?"

Betting smiled and said, "We currently have GJ agents repairing the damage. We have to work pretty fast in this business you know. Now that that monster is gone we can all go home."

Betty was about to leave when Danny stopped her.

"Uh…Doc?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yes?" Betty answered.

"Uh…I was wondering…before we go back can we….make a quick stop somewhere?"

Unknown to them a shadow underneath the medical bed moved slightly.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hmm…."Requiem hummed as he sat in his chair.

"Is something wrong?" Slade asked as he heard the man hum.

"It seems that they are heading to the boy's old stomping grounds," Requiem said rubbing his chin.

A feminine giggle touched both of their ears and they turned to see a female figure standing in the doorway.

"Yes my daughter?" Requiem asked as he turned to the unseen female figure.

"He's going home isn't he?" she asked with elation in her voice, "Can I go meet him there Daddy? Please?"

The girl then apparently tried to do puppy dog eyes because Requiem had a look of resistance for a moment until it fell.

"Okay dear you may go meet him," Requiem said, "but take a few of your pets with you. I don't want you getting into trouble."

The girl squealed before running off.

When she was gone requiem groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Evil and a father," Slade said with a chuckle, "What a combination."

Requiem turned and fixed a glare at the masked man making Slade back up a bit.

**Later…**

The hovercraft landed and the Titans, now disguised, stepped out.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?' Robin asked as he turned to the two teenagers.

"Sorry," Kim said, "Ron and I may be heroes, but we still have to deal with normal stuff. Besides if I fail my upcoming test I'm going to be grounded for life."

Ron nodded and said, "Yeah and I really don't want my parents visiting me at the dorm to lecture me on my grades…again."

With that the two boarded the ship and flew off.

Raven turned toward the town and noticed the sign.

"Amity Park," she read, "Isn't this your old town?"

Danny nodded.

"It was until I had to leave," Danny said with his head hung.

"Why did you leave anyway man," Cyborg asked raising his holographic eyebrow.

"You wanted to find out why," Danny said, "I might as well show you."

The heroes in disguise then made their way through town. Danny looked around and saw that nothing much had changed here. Of course he hadn't really been gone that long. He was surprised to see that there weren't very many ghost attacks.

'_Someone probably closed the ghost portal after my family died,' _Danny thought.

Danny looked around and noticed that there was a flower shop nearby.

"Hold tight for a minute guys," Danny said, "I need to get something real quick."

Danny walked into the flower shop and walked up to the front desk. He rang the service bell once. There was the sound of some shuffling in the back.

"Coming!" a familiar voice yelled.

A tall African-American woman walked out from the back wearing a purple dress, earrings and a apron with a flower on it.

"Welcome to-" the woman was about to say when she spied who it was who rang the bell.

"Danny?" she asked.

"Mrs. Foley?"

The woman stood there for a second before running around the counter and quickly embracing the boy.

"Danny," she said as he held the boy in a tight embrace, "What happened to you? Where did you go?"

Danny slowly removed himself from the woman's embrace and said, "After the accident I wanted to get away from the town for a while. I needed to wrap my head around the whole thing."

Mrs. Foley nodded her head and asked, "Why are you back then?"

Danny answered, "I want to pay my respects."

The woman nodded sadly and went behind the register. She came out with 5 roses, wrapped them in a clear sheet and then put them in a box.

"Here you go dear," she said handing Danny the box, "It's on the house this time. Oh and check row fifteen in the back of the cemetery."

Danny smiled in thanks at the woman and left.

Danny walked out to find the titans surrounded by a few people he really didn't want to see. It was the A-lists Dash, Paulina, Star, Kwan, and a few people he didn't even know.

Dash and Kwan were currently trying to get Carrie's (Starfire's) number while Paulina was flirting with Tim (Robin). The other A-list members were just standing by.

"And here I thought I was going to have a peaceful day," Danny muttered to himself.

Unfortunately Dash heard him and turned around. A smirk ran across his face.

"Well, well, well…look who's back," he said walking up to Danny.

The other members gained smirks when they saw their favorite punching bag.

"Where have you been Fen-turd?" Dash asked, "We've been looking all over for you."

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "Hey if you've been through what I have would have skipped town too."

Dash just smirked at the boy.

"Look Dash," Danny said, "I'm in no mood to deal with you and the rest of the "I'm a stuck up pain in the neck club", so do my mood and your health a favor and hit and hit the road."

The A-list all glared at the Danny for that comment.

"You know Fenton," Dash said as he cracked his knuckles, "I wasn't going to do anything too bad to you since you've been gone for a while…but now…I'm going to beat you to a pulp!"

Dash drew back his fist. The other titans moved to intercept and the A-lists smirked at the through of Danny getting what he deserved.

At least until Danny did the last thing they expected him to do.

Danny threw up the box of roses he had. Then he dodged to the right grabbed Dash's arm and threw out a punch. It connected with Dash's elbow making it bend the wrong way. There was a loud crack as Dash's arm broke. Before Dash could yell out in pain Danny grabbed Dash's jacket lifted him up and then threw him back first into a mail box.

The A-list looked on in shock as did Danny's friends. They were all shocked at the fact that Danny, the kid they had picked on for years, had just broken their leader's arm and threw him around like a rag doll. Paulina then gained a smirk since she knew she could use this.

The Latina cheerleader sauntered forward and said, "Danny when did you learn that?"

Danny raised his eyebrow and asked, "Why the sudden interest?"

Paulina gave Danny a sexy grin that would normally make a man's heart melt and said, "I'm just curious. Besides I find it pretty hot when a man wins."

Danny raised an eyebrow and said, "You know Paulina a few months ago I would have jumped at this chance. Now how about you leave me alone."

Paulina backed up a bit at the fact that she just got rejected. She came back and said, "Oh come on Danny. Give me a chance."

Danny gained a serious look as his eyes flashed green for a second and said, "Do you want to join your fearless leader over there?"

Paulina gulped as she saw from the look in the boy's eyes that he was completely serious about that threat.

She backed up and motioned for the blonde others to follow her. They grabbed Dash and made a quick get away.

The Titans all looked at Danny in surprise.

"Dude," Victor (Cyborg) said, "was that entirely necessary?"

Danny groaned and said, "If you lived here for as long as I have then you'd have done that too."

Garfield (Beast Boy) raised and eyebrow and said, "It couldn't have been that bad."

Danny picked up the box of roses he bought and started walking. As he talked he walked toward the cemetery.

"Dash and the other A-list members," Danny explained, "has pretty much picked on everyone who they deem "uncool" which is basically everyone else at school."

Victor raised an eyebrow and said, "Wouldn't someone at your school do something about that?"

Danny rubbed the bridge of his nose and answered, "Yeah…once they get their heads out of their butts. Every time a student went to one of the teachers they got detention for skipping class or spreading rumors. All they cared about was getting paid and being the A-lists personal ace in the hole."

At that moment everyone noticed that they were at the cemetery.

"Dude," Garfield as ked, "What are we dong here?"

Danny looked at the boy and said, "You wanted to know why I left town did you? Come on."

The group then walked through the cemetery gates and made their way toward the back. As they approached the back Danny stopped. Everyone looked down they saw a large pedestal with a large cross on it. On the pedestal were names Jack Fenton, Madeline Fenton, Jasmine Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Samantha Manson. Beneath the names were the words, "Gone, but not forgotten."

"Guys," Danny said, "meet my mom, my dad, my sister, and my tow best friends. Wait…where's Lancer?"

He looked over to the right and saw a grave marker that said, "Lancer. Just gone."

"Oh that is cold," Danny said.

Carrie gasped slightly as she heard Danny's first statement.

"You lost your entire family and your friends?" Starfire asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Danny shook his head and said, "Yeah…I didn't want to stay after that too many painful memories."

Tim placed his hand on Danny's shoulder, "I can understand that. My parents were murdered a while back. After that I was adopted by a man who raised me to become what I am now."

Victor nodded himself and said, "In the accident that gave me my robotic half my mom died. My dad wasn't able to save both of us."

Garfield said, "my parents were killed by some madman who was trying to go after the team I was on. At the time I was still getting used to my shape-shifting powers, so I couldn't do anything to save them."

Carrie said, "My mother was killed when she was giving birth to me. On top of that my own sister tried to kill me a few times."

Rachael stepped up and said, "Let's just say I had a very messed up old man."

Danny smiled and said, "Thanks guys."

"Why did you not come to us with this information friend?" Carrie asked.

"I really didn't want to talk about something like that just after getting killed," Danny said, "No then judging by the look on Victor's face it's time for lunch. Why don't we go get some lunch."

The titans smiled. Before they left Danny took out the roses he got fro the shop and laid them down on the grave. For food they settled for a new pizza joint. Luckily for Beast Boy it had a completely vegan pizza.

As the team ate they decided to ask about Danny's family and friends.

Danny told them that Tucker was like Cyborg. Completely tech loving and had an unnatural love of meat. He told them that Sam was a mix of Raven and Beast Boy. She was completely gothic and that she was a very strict vegetarian. His mom was an effective fighter and found the time to be motherly. His dad was not as effective and always managed to make things awkward. His sister…well she was just nosey and overprotective.

As the Titans were finishing their meal the sounds of screaming reached their ears. The disguised heroes ran out to see something very strange.

Mid sized monsters about the size of tigers were tearing up the streets. They were all green because of the moss or grass that covered them. Each leg was made out of a mix of wood looked like it was bendable and had roots mingled into them like blood veins. They didn't seem to have any eyes as their heads were completely blank. They did however have mouths that were filled with wooden teeth that looked surprisingly sharp.

As soon as the streets were cleared of civilians Danny transformed and the other titans threw off their disguises.

"Titans!" Robin said, "Take them down!"

Fortunately for the Titans there were six of these things in total.

Beast boy charged at the first one turning into a rhino. The green rhino crashed into the beats side and slammed it into the wall. Beast Boy backed off and changed back to normal. Just as the he was about to walk off to join his friends the monster reformed itself and growled very angrily.

"Good boy?' Beast boy asked in a nervous tone.

The monster roared in anger as it charged at him.

The rest of the titans were soon in the same state that Beast Boy was. They found that no matter how hard they smashed these things they just reformed and were really angry when they did.

Cyborg was in a grappling contest with one, Beast Boy was locking horns with another (Literally as he had taken the form of a buffalo and they were currently locking horns. Starfire wad dodging large splinters that the monster she was fighting was firing from it's back. After bobbing and weaving she fire off a star bolt. As it hit the monster burst into flames. It screamed in agony and fell to the ground slowly burning.

"Friends!" Starfire yelled, "These creatures are vulnerable to intense heat!"

The other titans go the message and started to do the same thing Starfire did.

Raven used her telekinetic powers to lift up a nearby gas tank at a gas station across the street from restaurant. She threw it at the thing and fire of a blast of black energy. The blast crashed into gas tank causing it to explode. The monster was caught in the brunt of the blast killing it in the flames.

Robin pulled out one of his explosive didsk and threw it. The monster swallowed it. It stood there for a second before it exploded in a blast of smoke, wood, grass, and fire.

Cyborg fired the missiles from his shoulder. The creature dodged most of them, but he last two hit it square on. It only destroyed it from the shoulder up, but the flames spread quickly from the wound and it fell to the ground.

Another one charged at Cyborg from behind. Beast Boy turned into a ram and smashed it to the ground with it's horns. Then the ram turned into a dragon and shot a huge blast from its mouth burning the thing to crisp.

The dragon turned into Beast Boy. The green teenager smirked before Cyborg asked him, "How did you know you could do that?"

The kid shrugged and said, "Lucky guess?"

They both heard a loud screech as one of the monsters was knocked to the ground by Danny who then set it ablaze with an ecto-blast.

"Dude what were these things?" Beast Boy asked.

"I do not think they are the plant people of the Ventaran moons. They usually hibernate this time of year," Starfire said.

Danny looked at the girl incredulously as did everyone else. They just shrugged it off seeing as they didn't really know that much about aliens.

"I don't think these are aliens," Cyborg said as he scanned the burned remains, "I think these might be plants enhanced with ectoplasm by the look of it."

Danny cracked his knuckles and said, "It must be Undergrowth."

A female voice coming from nowhere giggle and said, "Right idea…but no."

The ground beneath everyone started to shake. Then out of the concrete rose a massive flower. It stood about as big as a small house. Then the flower opened to reveal a woman in it.

She was tall with pale skin. She wore a skin tight outfit that seemed to be made out of leaves. On her hands she wore gloves that went all the way to her elbows. On her feet were boots that went up to her knees. He eyes were completely green. No whites, no iris, no pupil. She also had hat looked like black mascara around her eyes. Her hair flowed down her back and stopped at at the small of her back. Her hair was dark green with a long black streak.

"Whoa," Beast Boysaid as he drooled at the sight of the hot girl.

"If you don't stop staring I just might blush," the girl said.

Danny could have sworn he heard that tone somewhere before.

The girl then turned her green eyes to Danny and said, "Hey there Danny it's been a long time."

Danny raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do I know you?"

The girl gained a hurt look and pouted slightly.

"Oh that hurts," she said putting her hand to her heart like it was breaking and said, "It hasn't been that long. You couldn't have just gone and forgotten me right…Dan-Dan?"

Danny's eyes widened. He remembered the person who gave him that nickname in 5 grade.

"Sam?"

The girl smiled and stepped of the plant and walked toward Danny.

"I knew you wouldn't forget me," she said.

She then placed both her hands on Danny's face and pulled him into a deep kiss.

The other titans looked at this in shock while Raven had an air of jealousy about her.

**Cut! Okay Danny revealed his secret to the titans, Sam is back as a plant powered ghost, and Danny beat the tar out of Dash. Man what a crazy day. Well let me know what you think. Bye. **


	12. Chapter 12

**To the reader,**

**I own absolutely nothing!**

**Signed, Isom**

Chapter 12: a friend returned?

Danny placed his hands on Sam's shoulders and slowly pushed out of the embrace. Sam moaned slightly at losing Danny, but stepped back and gave the boy some room.

"Okay," Danny said, "I might as well go ahead and ask…how are you here? I mean you were blown up and scattered all over the place."

Sam giggled a bit and answered, "Its simple Dan-Dan. Daddy gave me a new chance at life."

Danny raised an eyebrow and asked, "Daddy?"

Sam nodded before continuing, "Yep. He gave me a new chance at existence. More power, and a new body. Speaking of which…what do you think?"

The plant girl did a little spin in her outfit giving Danny a good look at her curves. Much to Danny's embarrassment, and Raven's jealousy, he had a little trouble pulling his eyes away from them.

"You…uh," Danny said, "look good."

Sam smiled and said, "Thanks. I'm glad you approve. I got this for you Danny…all for you."

Beast Boy grinned and said, "Dude…you know how to pick 'em."

Danny glared at the boy.

"Danny," Sam said, "We need to talk about something important. Meet me at central park about 7. Come alone. I want it to be just the two of us."

The girl placed a quick kiss on Danny's cheek before she flew back up into the flower and then sank under the ground as it close she gave a little wave goodbye.

Danny stared at the spot on the ground where the flower had sank. Danny's thoughts were currently a whirlwind. His friend was back from the dead? She was a ghost too? Who was this daddy she kept on talking about? Danny was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Beast Boy slap him on the back.

"Dude," the changeling said, "if things don't work out with your friend can I have a shot at her?"

Raven walked up behind Beast boy and smacked him over the side of the head.

"Who was that friend?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Her name is Sam Manson," Danny said, "She was one of my best friends, and she died in the accident that claimed the rest of my friends and family."

"So what are you going to do now?" Robin asked, "We can't tell if she's a villain or not."

Danny rubbed his chin and said, "I think I'll meet her tonight. She's my friend it's the least I can do."

Raven shook her head and said, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Beast Boy got up from being knocked on the ground and said, "Aww…is little Raven jealous?"

Raven turned an icy glare to the green skinned titan. Said titan then turned into a rat and escaped into a nearby sewer drain.

"I'm not sure we can trust her," Raven said, "There was something off about her. Something that I've felt before."

Robin looked at Danny and said, "Danny I'm not really sure if meeting her is a good idea. For all you know it could be a trap."

Danny shook his head and said, "She was one of my best friends. I'm pretty sure we can trust her."

Robin shook his head. He had said the same thing with an old friend of theirs. In the end she betrayed them. She left Beast Boy heartbroken and left the team in a very angry state.

After a few minutes of thinking Robin sighed and said, "Fine…you can meet her, but if something goes wrong call us immediately."

Danny nodded and smiled thankfully at the boy wonder.

**Later around 7...**

Danny stood in central park. He looked at his watch at saw that it was 7. He looked around and saw that Sam wasn't there. He was about to leave when he felt a pair of slender arms reach around him and cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice said.

"Sam Manson," Danny said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Ding! We have a winner."

Danny turned around to see Sam in the same outfit she had worn earlier. The only difference was hs ehad a purple flower growing on the bosom of her dress.

"So what is it you want to talk about Sam?" Danny asked.

"Everything," Sam said, "I want to know what you've been up to."

Danny told Sam about hwat had happened after she had died. How he destroyed Dan and how he had joined the titans. Sam seemed a little miffed when he brought up the meeting with the fan girls and the kiss he had with Monique. She was happy to hear that he was happy after the incident and that he had gained a few new powers.

"So Sam," Danny said as he finished his story," How did you get all these powers anyway."

Sam looked at Danny and said, "Do you remember all those times we came into contact with ghosts? Well when a ghost uses a human in anyway they leave behind an ecto signature. You know, like leaving a fingerprint. Well, I have plant powers from the time Undergrowth possessed me. The powers, however, don't usually manifest until the human is dead. In the case of a halfa it just takes longer to pop up."

Danny rubbed his chin and thought, _'That would explain how I have Vortex's storm powers.'_

"Danny," Sam said, "There's something I've always wanted to say. I…I love you."

Danny looked at Sam with a look of surprise and asked, "You love me?"

Sam smiled and said, "More than anything."

Danny stared at Sam. Suddenly all the reasons why she got all moody when he dated Paulina and Valerie made sense.

"Danny," Sam said, "I've always loved you. Please come with me. I can make you really happy. Plus, Daddy can help you master your powers."

Danny looked into Sam's eyes. The girl moved forward in an attempt to kiss him. Sadly, Danny phased out of her grip making her stumble a bit.

"Sorry Sam," Danny said, "but I don't feel the same way."

Sam stared at Danny and said, "What?"

Danny shook his head, "I'm sorry Sam, but I just don't feel the same way about you. You're nice and all, but we've been friends since Kindergarten, and I just don't see you as anything more than a friend."

Sam stared at Danny and said, "Just a friend."

Danny nodded.

"Just a friend?"

Danny turned to Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"JUST A FRIEND!"

Sam sent out a wave of ecto energy that knocked Danny off his feet.

"GRR!" Sam roared, "I can't believe this! I try everything to get your attention! I deal with you going all googley eyed over two other girls! I wait for you for a long time, and when I finally admit my feelings you tear my heart out!"

Danny back up and said, "Sam…c-calm down."

Sam screamed, "Calm down? I don't wan to calm down!"

The plants around Sam seemed to come to life. From the ground burst those large plant monsters that Danny and his team had fought the day before.

"Its because of that Goth wannabe whore on your team isn't it?" Sam yelled, "Or is it that orange skinned bimbo? You know I pride myself on being an individual Danny, but unlike most individuals…I DON'T TAKE REJECTION WELL!"

Giant roots shot out of the ground and flew at Danny. The ghost/human hybrid flew into the air avoiding as many of the roots as he could. A few roots grew thorns and fired. Danny formed a small shield in front of him blocking the attacks.

Danny flew away and whipped out his communicator. He pressed the button and said, "Guys its all gone south! I need some help out here!" Danny avoided another blast of thorns. "And make it snappy!"

Danny was then swatted out of the air by a tree branch knocking him to the ground. The ghost kid caught himself and landed hard forming a crater. Danny shook himself to clear the cobwebs.

Sam floated in front of Danny her normally amethyst eyes burning with green fury.

"Now Sam listen to me-"

Danny was cut off by Sam firing an ecto blast from her hand. She then ran in forming a wooden staff in her hands. She swung the staff with incredible skill. Danny managed to dodge a few of the strikes before performing a Matrix move by bending backwards. At that moment Danny brought his head up slamming her forehead into Sam's.

Sam jumped back clutching her head. Danny was gripping his head too and said, "Not the best idea."

At that moment The other titans arrived.

"Let me guess," Cyborg said, "You told her you just saw her a friend."

Danny looked at the half machine hero sheepishly and said, "Maybe."

Starfire nodded and said, "I may not know much of Earth customs, but I do not believe that was a good thing to say."

"Ditto," Raven said.

Beast Boy looked at Danny and said, "Dude you never say that to a girl. Especially if the girl has superpowers."

Danny groaned and said, "I'm sorry. I'm that skilled when it comes to women."

Sam recovered from Danny's head butt and glared at him. Her glare increased even more when she saw Starfire and Raven.

"All right Danny," she said, "I've decided that if I can't have you…nobody can!"

Sam formed more of those plant monsters.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled.

Cyborg pulled out his sonic cannon and fired destroying one of the plant monster. Another one snuck behind him and pounced on his back.

"Get this thing off me!" Cyborg yelled as he felt the thing trying to dig it's claws into his back. The robot launched himself backwards and slammed it into tree. Cyborg then grabbed a bench and swung it around tearing off the things head.

Beast boy turned into a lion and started tearing into all of the creatures in his path. When a pack of them jumped him he turned into an elephant effectively knocking them away. Then he turned into T-Rex and stomped on them crushing them like insects.

Starfire was making good use of her star bolts and laser eyes. Just one blast from either turned them into mulch. When she wasn't looking she was pounced on by a bunch of them and then got caught in a dog pile by a bunch more. After a few seconds of that she fired a huge blast of green energy that incinerated each of them.

Raven was basically just throwing them left and right with her telekinetic powers. She would also fire black energy blasts at them to destroy them. It proved surprisingly effective against them.

Robin turned one of his bird-a-rangs into a sword and was slicing away. He also threw the occasional energy disk that destroyed whatever monster it came into contact with.

Danny was using a combination of eye lasers and energy blasts to set fire to the little monsters. Danny even added a few ice blasts before swinging out punches that shattered each one like glass.

After a few minutes of brawling all the of Sam's monsters were destroyed.

Sam looked out at them and said, "Not bad. Now why don't you try this on for size?"

Sam focused her power and the ground shook beneath them. Then out of the ground rose up a giant plant colossus. It was made completely out of earth and moss. It had a pair of crimson red eyes that seemed to move around a bit like they were made of a swarm of bugs. It's arms and legs had roots and vines mingle together into monstrous shapes. It's chest was made completely out of wood. A part of it's chest was transparent showing a massive brown and green heart that beat loudly. The plant golem glared down at them with it's eyes darkening before it roared revealing a mouth full of jagged wood spikes.

"Anyone got a weed whacker?" Beast boy asked jokingly.

Raven had to resist the urge to smack the green skinned titan over the back of the head.

The Golem brought it's hand up and then brought it down. The titans got out of the way just in time to avoid getting crushed like insects. Danny fired a blast at the monsters chest aiming for the heart, since it seemed like an obvious weak point. To his shock the heart took the blast and didn't even stop beating.

The monster brought up one foot and stomped down on the titans who just barely managed to dodge. Danny and Starfire flew up and started raining down blasts o the golem. It didn't even chip the bark. The monster then reached up both of it's hands and caught Danny. Before he could turn intangible the monster drew back it's arm and threw Danny as hard as it could.

The ghost powered teen was sent flying through the air and smashed through a wall. Danny groaned as he rubbed his head. At that moment a light turned on and a gasp reached his ears. Danny looked up to see he crashed into Paulina's bedroom, even worse, it was during the weekly meeting of the Danny Phantom Fan Club.

"The ghost boy is back!"

Danny let out a mental sigh as he was then tackled by the fan club members.

Danny phased out of the crowd and said, "Sorry ladies can't talk I got something to take care of!"

With that Danny flew off to get back to his team.

"Oh," Paulina sighed, "The ghost boy is so brave. He's probably off to do something really heroic. *Gasp* And we're missing it!"

The girls gasped when they heard this and ran into Paulina's recently bought car and zoomed after the boy.

**Back with the team…**

Cyborg fired a volley of missiles that detonated just barely chipping the bark on the golem's chest.

"Dang this thing is tough for something made out of dirt and wood," Cyborg said as he dodged the monster's fist again.

Robin was throwing his most powerful weapons, but nothing worked.

Beast boy turned into a large dinosaur with a long snout, sharp teeth, and a sail on it's back. He roared in the golem's face only for the monster to roar back even louder. Beast boy instantly freaked and turned back to normal.

"Cyborg," Robin said holding up an explosive disk.

Cyborg smirked and said, "I got the sonic."

Robin grinned and said, "I got the boom."

Robin threw his explosive disk at the monsters heart while Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. The sonic blast detonated the disk causing a large explosion of the monster's heart. The heart didn't break, but it knocked the creature back as it let out a grunt of pain.

"Cyborg!" Beast boy yelled, "It's time for the Beast boy blitz."

The young changeling turned into a armadillo and curled up into a ball. Cyborg caught the small green ball and threw it up in the air as hard as he could. As Beast boy descended he turned into a rhino. The heavy animal crashed into the monster's heart making the wooden organ crack and then shatter.

Beast boy turned into a hawk before flying over to the team and turning back.

He saw the monster's broken heart and said, "Sweet!"

The heart then completely repaired itself.

"Not sweet."

Danny had arrived just in time to see the heart repair itself. Danny took a deep bretha and was about tot unleash his most powerful attack when…

"Stop."

Danny didn't yell. He looked around.

"He's not that smart when it comes to combat is he brother?" the voice said.

"Not very smart at all brother," a second voice said, "and to think he actually managed to defeat us."

Danny blinked and thought, _'That sounds like those two guys Draco turned into.'_

"That's because we are," the two voices said in unison, "Use us child. Use us. We have been very bored in here. You will need something to burn that wood seeing as none of your powers seem to work on this creature. SO USE US ALREADY!"

Danny shook his head after the shout and pulled the pendant off his neck. He turned them into their weapon form. He charged and yelled, "Hey wood rot. Leave my friends alone!"

Danny swung the blades and, much to his surprise and everyone else's, the blades cut right through the wood. The monster howled in pain as it's "flesh" was cut. It then glared angrily at Danny who smirked right back at him. The monster swung it's massive fists trying to swat the ghostly teenager out of the air. Luckily for Danny he was much faster than this thing. After dodging a few blows Danny swung his swords cutting the thing's hand off. The monster roared as he clutched the stump that was once it's hand.

Unknown to any of them the Danny phantom Fan Club was nearby and taking pictures for their website.

Paulina was squealing at the sight of her beloved Phantom kicking the at golem's butt. She was also happy to see that he was with the Teen Titans. That made him all the cooler.

Danny looked own at his teammates as the golem clutched it's and nodded.

"Raven," Starfire said, "Yin and Yang."

Raven held out her hand and Starfire did the same. Slowly black and green energy appeared in between their hands and merged forming a black and green yin and yang sign.

Beast boy turned into a dragon, while Cyborg prepared his sonic cannon while Robin took out his explosive disks.

Danny then fired an ice blast that froze the monster's heart and then spread to the rest of it's body.

"Now!" Robin yelled.

Raven and Starfire launched their combined attack, Beast boy launched a jet of flame from it's mouth, and Robin threw his disk while Cyborg fire his cannon and then a volley of missiles to be sure.

Danny focused energy into his swords and swung them in an X pattern forming flaming green X and launching it at the monster's heart causing both it to explode and shatter like a huge glass statue.

Danny looked at Sam and said, "It's over Sam. Just give up now and we might show leniency. Emphasis on might."

The Fan Club nearby silently gasped in shock. That was the Goth girl that died in the accident? This was getting better by the minute.

"Star tell me you're writing all this down," Paulina said.

"Easy Paulina," Star said, "I've only got like a few pages in my pad left."

Sam shook her head and said, "Danny, Danny, Danny. You should know that in case something goes wrong…always have a back up for the back up."

Sam shined bright green and there was a blinding flash. When it cleared it showed a monstrous figure in Sam's place. It was a large dragon like creature that looked like it was made out of black and green flower petals. Its eyes shone a dark green and it roared sending a shiver of fear through everyone's spines. (For imagery think Black Rose Dragon from Yugioh 5Ds only black and green instead of red and black.)

'_This must be from when Sam wore Dora's amulet,' _Danny thought.

"**Let's see those little toys of yours save you this time Danny boy," **the dragon growled before firing a laser like beam from it's maw.

The titans were blown back and crashed into the ground. The Fan club screamed in terror and ran for their lives.

Danny got up and looked up in fear as Sam Dragon roared again. His eyes narrowed as he and his team got up and got ready.

**Cut! Okay I'm ending it here. For those of you who want to know Sam has Undergrowth's powers and a dragon form thanks to Dora. I plan on giving Danny a little something from one of his enemies later. If you guess right…you'll have the satisfaction of knowing that you know something other's don't. also if your mad about Black Star I'm sorry. Okay goodbye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**To the reader,**

**I own absolutely nothing!**

**Signed, Isom**

Chapter 13: Weed Killer

The large plant dragon hybrid roared in fury as the titans cringed at both the noise and the force of the thing's breath.

The dragon raised its left leg and brought it down with enough force to shatter the concrete. The team narrowly avoided the giant appendage.

Cyborg took activated his sonic cannon and fired. The blast barely tickled the massive beast.

The monster growled at them and tried to fire a blast of wind from its mouth. The titans avoided the blast, but the shockwave from the impact knocked them off their feet.

From a distance the Phantom Fan Club looked back as they were speeding away in Paulina's car hoping that their hero would survive the encounter.

Why do fan girls always have to be such cowards? Seriously, have you ever seen one fight?

Back in the fight, Danny fired a blast of green energy from his eyes nailing the dragon in the head. The dragon simply shook off the blast and let out a lard snarl as its anger filled green eyes glared down at her former crush.

The dragon's eyes flashed as it sent another huge blast of wind from its maw. Raven formed a dome of black energy around her teammates blocking the blast. Unfortunately, the blast was strong enough to weaken the shield and the dome cracked before shattering.

As it did the titan's unleashed a flurry of ranged attacks that hit the monster with explosions that made it scream in pain.

Beast boy turned into a large dragon again and roared in the monster's face. The pair clashed together swinging their claws and biting like two great wild beasts, which in a sense they were, before Beast boy brought up his tail and wrapped around her throat and brought her to the ground with a loud bang.

The female dragon glared up at her male counterpart before opening its jaw and firing a jet of wind from it's mouth more concentrated then the others which knocked Beast boy off his clawed feet.

Sam's clawed hand shot up and tried to crush Beast boy in her grip before Beast boy turned into a mouse avoiding the claws before turning into hawk and flying away.

Starfire picked up Robin and flew over the dragon's head. The alien then threw the masked teen up in the air before firing a volley of star bolts. Robin unleashed a few energy disks himself before Starfire caught him. The series of explosions seemed to stun the plant dragon as it stumbled when a few of the disk hit her in the head.

The rest of the titans took advantage of the moment and fired a few shots themselves. Danny's being a few waves of heat from his swords. The attacks met and exploded on contact making the monster scream out in pain.

It turned it's eyes down on them with a fierce snarl.

"Well that didn't work," Danny said stating the obvious.

The beast fired another blast from its mouth nearly taking the teen heroes down. Raven used her powers to send a few cars flying at the plant made lizard the cars crashed into its chest knocking it back. Starfire launched a few blasts of energy aimed at the car's gas tanks. The resulting explosion proved effective as fuel powered flames spread over the dragons body.

Robin took out some more explosive disks that made conteact with its legs making the monster fall down to its knees in pain.

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy yelled, "Beast Boy Blitz! Take 2!"

The green skinned boy quickly took the shape of an armadillo before Cyborg grabbed him and threw him up into the air, much higher than earlier. The green mammal then turned into a humpback whale before it started a quick descent and crushed the monster underneath its massive weight.

The humpback whale, somehow, looked smug up until it started to rumble. Multiple thick vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around the aquatic mammal before lifting the massive creature and then threw it like a softball and only avoided getting crashed into a wall by turning into a bat and righting himself in mid air.

Unfortunately the dragon was really annoyed with the green skinned titan and the swatted him out of the sky with a single swing of its massive claws. The young boy was knocked out cold from the impact.

Raven started focusing her powers and was about to discharge a quick blast of energy had vines not covered her. From her head to her mouth she was covered preventing her from using her powers.

Starfire tried launching a few more start bolts. The blasts impacted and caused the monster more pain, but this time the monster was ready and launched a huge blast from it's mouth knocking her away. Danny tried to come in and help, but the dragon brought its claw down and knocked Danny away with his swords clattering against the ground.

Robin threw another energy disk caught the monster's attention. The monster glared balefully down at the boy wonder. It brought up one of it's claws kicking up a lot of debris and rubble. When the smoke cleared it showed Robin running up the side of her arm. The masked titan took out pair of energy and threw them. The disk impacted the wrist and formed ice causing the monster's arm to stop. Robin continued hid ascent until he reached the monster's head.

At that moment he pulled out a bird-a-rang and transformed it into a sword.

He stabbed it into the monster's eye making it scream out in agony. It clawed at it's face in an attempt to try and pluck the boy wonder off of her face.

Robin back flipped and then threw the last three disks he had. Two of which were ice one's while ht ethird was a special explosive one.

This time though he aimed at her mouth. The ice disk froze the creatures throat and the explosive one destroyed the throat. The monster tried to scream out in pain, but it couldn't due to its ruined throat.

The monster caught Robin in one of its claws before throwing it like a rag doll. The boy wonder crashed into the street and rolled. He was stopped when he crashed into mail box.

He lay still out cold, but not dead.

Cyborg shot a few more missiles and fired a blast from his Sonic Shotgun. The sonic bullet exploded on the monster's neck making it stumble. The monster fired another blast of wind that knocked the technologically enhanced titan off his feet and sent him rolling down the road.

Cyborg groaned in pain before looking up and both of his eyes widened in shock as the massive claws came down and slammed him into the street.

The monster then walked up to where Danny was on the ground. Danny groaned in pain before he looked up at the monster that was once his best friend.

"**You should have taken my offer Dan-Dan," **the monster said in a demonic version of Sam's voice.

The monster rose it's claws and brought brought them down.

The boy's eyes flashed a dark emerald before his head flashed with black energy and he shot it up and impacted the claws right before they hit him. Danny's other hand glowed too before he started unleashing a flurry of punches left noticeable dents in the palm.

The monster shook it's hand trying to ignore the pain in it's hand. It looked down at Danny who was radiating a mix of green and black energy and was glaring up at her.

"You should have given up while you had the chance Sammie," Danny said with the anger his eyes showed clear in his voice.

The monster that was once Sam tried to bring it's claws down on Danny only for the boy to vanish from sigh right as her claws hit the ground.

Danny reappeared beside her and threw a punch that had enough power to make the monster side step. If that wasn't enough a giant black one shot out and nailed Sam even harder than the last one did. The monster fell on it's side before it rose up and glared angrily at Danny.

Love interest or not he was going down for that!

The beast fired a blast of power from its maw. Danny threw up a shield made up of two square shaped ones that split the blast in half. Danny fired a blast of green flames from his hands. The flames actually stayed on the monster and stared to eat away at her.

Danny flew up to her with the black energy trailing behind. The energy formed a massive sledgehammer that made contact with the monster's stomach knocking the wind out of her. Danny then brought up both hands the energy forming pair of fists with their fingers intertwined. The fists came down and then crashed down on the skull of the monster and slammed the body part into the ground.

Danny's sword flew up to him and he caught them with extreme grace. Flames of emerald and ebony burst to life on the twin weapons. The boy swung them both sending an X shaped blast of black and green flames into the monster's chest resulting in a huge explosion of flames.

The monster howled in agony before it stumbled back and then hit the ground. The plant like structure started to decay and then blew away in the wind leaving a beaten and very badly crushed Sam in its wake.

The plant ghost groaned in pain. She looked up wit her green, pain filled eyes to see Danny standing above her.

"Just come quietly Sam," Danny said, "We can get you help. We can change you back to normal."

The pain in her eyes was gone and she answered, "I won't be going with you Danny. This is how I am now."

Danny shook his head. He took a step forward only for a huge blast of black power to slam into the ground right in front of him. Danny was sent flying backwards and hit the ground.

The other titans came to. They saw Danny rising up from the ground. In front of them stood Requiem with Sam being held protectively in his arms.

With him were four cloaked figures and Slade.

"You have gotten so powerful so quickly," Requiem said, "I have to say you are meeting my expectations boy."

He grinned and said, "Until next time boy. Come my daughter."

The pair vanished in a swirl of black wind.

Danny groaned in pain. He looked up at where his friend had been. The stress of his powers then caught up to him and he fell to the ground out cold.

The titans then went over and picked the boy up. Cyborg pressed a button on is arm and said, "The T-ship is on its way here. I think we should go before this kid wakes up. He's been through enough for one day."

The other titans nodded. They all knew what it was like to lose a friend to an enemy or to some other fact. The fried image of a blonde haired girl with blue eyes, and a butterfly hair pin appeared in their minds, but they all shook it off. Now was not the time to be upset.

**Cut! Sorry if this one was short. I don't have the kind of experience to write long drawn out battles, so I just wrote what I felt should happen. Sorry it took so long sometimes it takes me forever to think of a way to write the fight well goodbye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**To the reader,**

**I own absolutely nothing!**

**Signed, Isom**

Chapter 14: date night

It had been a few days since Danny and the Titans had run into the ghost of Sam. Ever since then Danny had been secluded into his room only coming out to eat. In all honesty the kid was upset. He was angry that the world had taken his best friend and turned her into a villain,. He was also heartbroken that she had turned on him basically.

Raven somewhat understood this since she had been broken hearted before by someone that she thought she could trust.

Right now she was arguing with her love emotion that was going to tell her to make a move and try and comfort him. Surprisingly, she was backed up by sadness said that if she didn't someone else might and they would lose him. As much as she didn't want to admit it she did like Danny.

At the moment Raven stood outside Danny's room door. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then knocked.

Danny opened the door and asked, "Yes?"Raven sighed and said, "Danny we need to talk."

Danny raised an eyebrow and motioned for the girl to enter. As the young woman mystic entered the room she was surprised to find that Danny had a lot of weapons hung up on the side wall. On the other side was a desk that had some machinery on it and a picture of Danny in his human form plus a few others.

"What is it you needed to talk about?" Danny asked.

Raven answered, "Danny you need to get out of this funk. It isn't healthy."

Danny sighed and siad, "I'm just upset okay. Me and Sam were friends for years. She then turns into some villain and pretty much turns her back on me after I admit that I don't' feel for her. You don't know what it feels like to have someone you trusted betray you."

Raven removed her hood and said, "I do actually. We all do."

Danny looked at her confused.

"A while back," Raven explained, "We met a girl named Terra. She became a part of our team though she had issues controlling her powers. When we found out she became scared and left. A while later she came back. The only problem was that she was working for one of our greatest enemies. She betrayed us…all of us. In the process she also tore Beast Boy's heart out."

Danny was about to say something, but Raven stopped him and continued.

"As far as heartbreak goes I had mine ripped out. I met a guy by the name of Malchior. He said that he was cursed by a dragon named Rorek and bound to the pages of a book.. After a while I wound up falling for him. When I released him from the book I found out that he switched the titles and found that Malchior was the dragon. Me and the others managed to beat him, but the heartbreak was still there."Danny was speechless.

After regaining his thoughts Danny said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."Raven nodded. Danny then stopped for a moment and said, "Hey Raven…is there by any chance you know how to teleport somewhere?"Raven raised an eyebrow in confusion before Danny took out the flier that they got from those gothic teens in France.

"You want to go with me?" Danny asked, "It would better if I had someone to help bail me out in case…what was her name again? Oh Debra tries to hit on me again."

Inside Raven's head Love yelled, _"Oh my gosh! He's asking you on a date! This is so awesome! Say yes! Say yes!"_

Raven shook her love struck emotion's voice from her head and said, "I'd love to go with you."

Danny nodded and said, "Be sure to have your Rachael disguise. The last thing we need is for more gothic fan boys trying to get you to marry them beyond the veil of death…I have got to stop watching those supernatural horror shows."

Raven just rolled her eyes and said, "I would like to go. I mean we both did get an invitation."

Danny nodded and said, "I'll see you tonight then around 7."

Raven gave her rare smile and said, "It's a date."

Danny smiled at the gothic hero as she left his room. Danny then took a human form and went to pick out his outfit for his date.

As Raven walked to her room Happiness and Love were squealing happily as they hugged one another.

"_OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" _Happiness squealed, _"I can't believe that you finally got to go on a date with him! You are so going to enjoy this!"_

Love giggled herself and said, _"Oh this is going to be so cool. Food, dancing, and thent he big moment at the end of the night! Oh this is going to be fun!"_

Raven rolled her eyes and tried to fight off the headache that her inner selves were going to cause her if they kept on squealing like they were.

**Later 6:58 pm…**

Danny stood in front of the mirror on the far edge of his room. He wore basically what he wore during his mission to Paris with his chain necklace around his neck with the sword and scythe pendant around his neck. Danny smirked as he looked at himself.

"You clean up pretty nice," came a female voice.

Danny turned around to see Raven or Rachael wearing what she wore in her trip to Paris only Violet instead of black with a metal studded choker around her neck that had a pendant in the shape of a red tear.

"Whoa," Danny said, "You look pretty good."

Raven felt herself blush slightly at Danny's compliment.

"Shall we go Danny?" Rachael asked.

Danny confirmed by nodding and Raven started chanting. Seals appeared on the ground around the pair and they disappeared in a green flash of light.

A similar flash appeared in Paris just outside of the same place they had gone to listen to the poetry.

Danny raised an eyebrow and said, "That was pretty awesome. By the way how did you manage to get the team to not enter our rooms?"

Rachael answered, "I told them that I was going to meditate and that I shouldn't be disturbed. How did you manage to do it."

Danny looked around nervously and said, "I told them that I was going to wallow in self pity for a couple of hours and that if they didn't want to be hit by incredible waves of depression that I should be left alone."

Rachael looked at him strangely and asked, "They actually bought that?"Danny shrugged and said, "Starfire especially. She said that such waves of depression would cause her people great discomfort."

Rachael shrugged and said, "I guess that works. That is actually one way to get someone off your back for a while."

Danny chuckled and said, "So shall we party?"Rachael shrugged and said, "I never thought I would say this to a party…yeah."

With that the two approached the building and knocked on the door. The visor on the door opened revealing a pair of eyes.

"Do you have an invitation?" the eyes asked.

Danny reached into his jacket and pulled out a flier. The eyes actually seemed to smirk as the little window closed. The sounds of locks being undone were heard before the door opened.

The pair entered the place. They entered the same place that they heard the poetry before Danny walked toward the back of the room where a large cellar door was opened.

The dark pair entered walked through the door into the underground. They found themselves in an old wine cellar. The two looked confused for a second before a familiar voice was heard.

"Glad to see you two could actually come," a voice said.

The pair spun around to see Alucard standing a little ways away.

Danny nodded and said, "What can I say…we couldn't resist the offer.

Alucard smirked before walking over to an old wine barrel. He moved it aside and the sound of rock music could be easily heard.

"Shall we my friends?" the man asked.

Danny and Raven then walked forward past the gothic teen who followed after them pulling the barrel shaped doorway closed.

Danny and Rachael found themselves in a very deep corridor. They followed the long passage until they found a large chamber in the catacombs. There were red and purple flashing lights with loud meta l and heavy metal music. There were a great deal of fake skeletons strung up by the arches and stuff all over the place. Near the right side of the room there was along buffet table with some delicious and disturbing looking food and a big punch bowl with large skull shaped hunk of ice in the middle.

Around the place were Goth members of all shapes and sizes were all over the place.

"Wow," Danny said, "it looks like a huge Goth frat party."Alucard placed his hands on the pair's shoulders and said, "The night is only going to last so long my friends so get down there and enjoy…oh and don't eat anything you don't recognize."

The three went down to join the party. As they did Alucard leaned into Danny's ear and whispered, "You might want to watch out for Debra. When she sets her sight on someone she tends to get them. Just let her down gently because if you do something to hurt my little sister…I will watch you choke on your own blood."

Danny turned paler than his ghost form before he got away from the protective older brother.

Danny ran into Rachael and held out a hand to offer to dance. The girl shrugged and took his hand. The two hit the dance floor.

To both of their surprises they were surprisingly good dancers. They managed to keep in sync with the music and then they were pretty good.

For about ten minutes they were able to dance before a few others started to cut in. a few girls tried to steal away Danny wile a few boys tried to steal away Rachael. After a bit they managed to get away from the crashers. The pair got away from the group and found themselves at the buffet table.

After getting a few snacks they decided to get back into the fray. They danced for much longer this time since they gave death glares to whoever tried to get in the way. They continued for a half hour before Danny backed off for a few minutes.

The pair of dark titans found themselves leaning against a wall.

"For a bunch of Goths," Danny said, "These people sure now how to party."

Rachael sighed and said, "Yeah. Though the party is pointless I have to admit this is pretty fun. Though I don't think I'll be able to take much more dancing."

Danny gave a small snort before he felt something. He turned around to see a pair of red eyes peering at him from behind a corner. A slender arm came out from behind the corner and motioned him to come with a finger.

Danny looked around slightly before he decided to follow her.

Danny found himself in an empty catacomb. There were a few coffins here and there.

"Danny looked around and said, "Hello?"

Suddenly a pair of slender arms wrapped around his shoulders and two soft objects pressed against his back. Danny turned his head to see Debra standing behind him.

"Hey handsome," Debra said, "What brings you down here?"Danny answered, "You invited me remember?"Debra backed away and asked, "Aren't you going to compliment my outfit?"Danny turned around and immediately gained a huge blush.

Debrah was wearing a dark red dress with a black vest over her chest with the skirt ending below her knees and a pair of red heels.

"What do you think cutie?" Debra asked with a smile, "Do I look good?"Danny nodded slightly as he couldn't speak.

"Glad you like," Debra said, "Now then…why don't I show you my way of having fun?"Debra slammed her black colored lips onto Danny's making his eyes widen. The girls tongue infiltrated his mouth and wrapped around his in a fight for dominance. Danny tried to pull back, but his hormones took over and he started to kiss back.

Debra pushed Danny against the wall and removed his jacket feeling his muscles.

Danny continued to smooch the hot Goth woman. At least until he remembered that he was here with someone already. Danny took hold of Debra's shoulders and pushed her away. She looked up at him confused.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked.

"I'm sorry," Danny said, "but I can't do that with you…I'm already here with somebody else."

Danny pushed her away from him and said, "I'm already with Rachael right now, so I can't do that with you right now."Debra looked upset. She had done this before and she had always gotten her man. She was beign rejected by the person she wanted. That…had never actually happened before.

"Danny?"

Danny turned to see Racheal standing near the entrance to the catacomb.

"Rae," Danny said, "This isn't what it looked like."Alucard walked up behind Racheal and said, "Really because it looks like my little sister is trying to steal you away from your date."Danny looked at the man blankly and said, "Okay it is what it looks like."

Debra looked annoyed and said, "He actually rejected me big brother."Alucard looked surprised and said, "Really? You must either have a strong will or you really do only have eyes for her."Danny shrugged and said, "It's mostly the second I think."Debra suddenly got an idea and said, "Really? Then prove it. Giver her a kiss."Danny blushed and so did Rachael.

Danny walked over to the blushing girl and kissed her cheek.

Alucard scoffed and said, "Come on man! Giver her a real one."Danny blushed again and then move slowly forward and kissed Rachael. The woman slowly started to kiss back. The girl admitted Danny was a really good kisser. Danny found Rachael was really inexperienced this.

When they broke apart they looked at each other with slightly flustered looks.

Debra huffed and said, "Fine."Debra walked away from the pair of flustered teens.

"Nice way to let her down easy," Alucard said.

With that the older man left.

Rachael finally broke the silence and said, "You're a pretty good kisser you know."

Danny blushed and said, "Thank you. You're pretty good too."

There was another silence before Danny asked, "Shall we get back to the party then?"

Rachael nodded and they got back to the party. Apparently the fact that they were a couple got around fast as they weren't interrupted this time. They also didn't have to worry about Debra for the rest of the night when they saw her dancing with some guy with a large purple Mohawk.

**Midnight…**

Danny and Rachael and the other members of the group were walking out of the cellar and into the streets to return to their homes

Danny and Rachael were the last to leave.

"I had to admit I enjoyed this party," Rachael said with a small smile.

"Same," Danny said, "so shall we head home."

Raven did the same chant and the three disappeared in a flash of green light.

They reappeared on top of titans tower.

"Well," Rachael said, "I'm going to bed."

Danny nodded before grabbing her shoulder and said, "Wait…I have to ask…about earlier…"Rachael turned to Danny and asked, "When you kissed me?"

Danny nodded and said, "Yeah… the thing is…"Rachael turned to Danny and said, "You like me don't you?"

Danny shrugged and said, "Yeah."Rachael sighed and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I like you too."Danny looked at her surprised and said, "How did you know?"

Rachael went back into Raven mode and said, "It helps when you're able to read a person's mind. I've sensed it since I first saw you. I was reluctant since my first heart break."

Danny placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "I think I can understand that. My first girlfriend was using me just to make her boyfriend jealous."Raven wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and said, "I guess we should make it official now huh?"Danny thought for a second before his hands shined bright blue and formed a necklace with a pendant in the shape of an orb that her a raven made up of light green crystal.

Raven took the necklace and placed the jewelry around her neck.

"Thank you Danny," Raven said.

In her head Love was ranting, _"Come on kiss him already! He obviously wants you now kiss him dang it!"_

Raven finally had enough of her emotion being an annoyance and leaned in and kissed Danny. The pair of dark titans embraced as the full moon peeked out from the clouds above.

**Cut! Okay I figured I would o a not so crazy combat chapter. I'm still not that good at romantic moments, but I had to put that in somewhere. Anyway the two are now a couple and things are going to get crazy next chapter with a family reunion. Which family…you'll figure it out. Okay bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**To the reader,**

**I own absolutely nothing!**

**Signed, Isom**

Chapter 15: Madness unleashed part 1

It had been a few days since Danny and Raven had become an official couple. The two had decided to keep it a secret since Raven didn't want to deal with Beast boy and Cyborg teasing them. Raven kept the necklace Danny had given her in special glass gox in her room. It was sat in a special place that always had light on it whether moonlight or sunlight whenever she opened the door.

The others noticed something different between thte too. First of all Raven would always send a discrete smile Danny's way whenever she could. Also the two always seemed to be resist doing something.

Beast Boy and Cyborg saw the signs, but they just decided to ignore as they figured it was probably just some crazy growing up thing that the two were going through. Robin and Starfire noticed as well and they quickly figured the whole thing out. They decided to keep things quiet however.

Right now the three were coming in the middle of watching the season finale of Alcatraz. They were just about the reach the climax of the episode when one of the alarms went off.

"Why is it villains always show up during the good parts?" Danny asked out loud.

When the alarm went off the picture on the screen switched to a horizontal line.

A female voice on the other side said, "Hello? Can anybody hear me?"

Robin recognized the voice immediately.

"Is that you Bar-" Robin started but was cut off.

"It is," the girl on the other end responded, "by the way I'm called Oracle now. Listen Robin we need some help back home. Something's gone horribly wrong."

Robin looked confused and asked, "What happened?"

The female said, "I'll link in to one of those communicators of yours. I'll explain while you head here."

Robin nodded and said, "Titans, roll out!"

The girl on the other end of the line said, "Cool catchphrase."

Within a few minutes the entire team was in the T-ship and on the way to a place that shocked them. Robin's old stomping grounds: Gotham City.

As they flew towards gotham at the fastest speed possible Oracle explained the situation. Just an hour ago the Batman, Robin's old mentor, had captured his ache nemesis Joker. Unfortunately it was a plan set up by the Joker to take over Arkham Asylum which had been moved to an island off the coast of Gotham Harbor. The Joker had since taken over the Asylum and inmates were running wild. Oracle had called Robin and his team for help.

Robin was determined to help his former mentor.

Within an hour, thanks to a recent upgrade done by Cyborg, the Titans wer hovering over Arkham Asylum.

Cyborg put the ship in hover mode and activated the cloaking device. Yet another upgrade provided by Cyborg.

The six teen heroes stood in the middle of Arkham Asylum which was pretty much the entire island according to what Oracle had told them.

"Okay Oracle," Robin said looking at his communicator, "Where is he now?"

Oracle answered, "He should be in the North wing. According to this he should be on one of the lower levels. Good luck kid."

With that the titans headed for the north wing. When they got to the building they were attacked by a bunch of the inmates. With a few hand to hand combat skills shown by pretty much all six of the titans the inmates were down for the count.

After knocking out the last of the inmates the teens headed inside. It was easy to find Batman's trail because there was a trail of unconscious inmates. Eventually they came to a room with a few Arkham guards that had a man bound to a chair. He was bald, had tanned skin, and he had a lot of scars all over his body.

One of the guards noticed Robin and said, "Hey the boy wonder is back."

A few of the guards looked up and nodded.

"Who is this guy?" Danny asked.

One of the guards answered, "His name is Victor Zsasz. A murderer known for cutting people to death and then marking himself. He keeps saying that he has a special spot on himself for Batman."

Danny looked at the man strangely and said, "Sounds…pleasant."

Robin said, "Where's Batman?"The same guard answered, "He went through that vent over there since Harley locked us in here."

Robin walked over to the wall and activated a new feature he added to his mask that resembled Batman's detective mode. On the other side of the wall he saw an image of Batman fighting some oversized hulk-like monster.

"Cyborg make a door!" Robin ordered.

Cyborg charged at the door and smashed through the brick and plaster with surprising ease. The rest of the group followed him quickly. Pretty soon they found themselves watching the fight between the hulking subhuman and Batman.

Robin took out an explosive disk and threw it. The explosion made the hulking being stumble. Batman turned around and had a shocked look on his face that quickly faded when he saw his former partner and his new team.

Danny flew up and smashed his fist into the monster's head making a loud racking noise as the monster stumbled.

Everyone got ready for a fight when the monster suddenly coughed and started to stumble before falling over dead.

"Oh man," a deranged voice said, "I need to get some stronger test subjects."

Everyone turned to see a man in a purple jacket over an orange shirt with a tie. What really stood out though was the fact that his had pale white skin and green hair.

"Joker," Robin muttered.

"Well well," Joker said, "What do we have here? The bird boy is back. And he's brought friends."The Titans of Jump and the Dark Knight of Gotham glared at the clown.

"Well I hate to run, but so many things to do and so little time," the Joker said before letting out an insane laugh.

The box he was standing on retracted into the wall before a large door it had closed.

Batman turned to Robin and said, "What are you doing here?"

Robin answered, "Oracle called us. She told us what happened."

Batman mumbled something and said, "Listen I'm not normally one to ask for help, but I'm going to need all that I can if Joker is planning something big."

Robin said, "What do you need us to do?"Batman answered, "First of all Harley captured Gordon. Robin you're with me on this. The rest of you can try and hunt down Joker."

Beast boy gave a mock salute and said, "Yes sir."

Batman looked at the green skinned titan blankly and said, "I'm not a drill sergeant."

Beast boy grinned sheepishly.

A nearby TV screen in the security box started to static and a familiar bubbly voice said, "Hello can anybody hear me?"

Everyone ran over to the screen. On it was Harley Quinn. The only difference was that she waas wearing wha looked like a naughty nurse outfit mixed with her normal costume.

"Well if it isn't the bird boy and his little group," Harley said, "Hey spooky. Been a few weeks. I hope we meet up soon. I'm hoping for a rematch!"

Danny yelled, "In your dreams you circus world reject! Wait…can she even hear us?"Harley answered, "Yes I can. And who are you calling a circus world reject you ghost busters wannabe!"

Danny snarled before he slammed his fist into screen shattering it. The boy then aimed at a camera he saw up in the upper corner of the room and destroyed it with one blast.

"Was that entirely necessary?" Batman asked with a disturbed look on his face.

Danny shrugged and said, "I have issues with that clown. Besides I really needed to vent some frustrations on my part."

Batman nodded slightly understanding the answer as Harley could be a little annoying at times. Then again he just figured that it was just him who thought that.

"You all have your assignments," Batman said, "Now go. I would start with one of the other buildings we might be able to find something there."

With those words Robin went off with Batman, and the others went off to check another building.

**A few minutes later…**

Robin and Batman were walking through the corridors of the building.

As they were walking Batman said, "It looks like you've made the quite the team."

Robin nodded and said, "Yeah. We've faced pretty much every threat that's come at us. Including one that nearly destroyed the earth and the brotherhood of evil. I'm surprised that you didn't come with the leage on one of those?"

Batman looked at Robin and said, "I knew you'd figure it out. In case we die Robin I want you to know I'm proud of the hero you've grown in to."Robin smiled happy that he had gotten some form of praise from his master.

Over the intercom the Joker's voice said, "Hello. I noticed that there is a big, black, fancy, armored car parked outside of the buildings. Could some of you guys do me a favor and crack it."

Batman pressed the communicator in the side of his cowl and said, "Titans I need your help. I know this may be stupid, but I need you to find and protect my car. ..wow that sounded dumb."

On the other end Danny said, "Tell me about it. We'll get your car. You heard him guys."The remaining five Titans ran out and found about fifteen of inmates armed with pipes, knives, and a few bats going for the Batmobile.

"Hey boys," Danny said as he formed his scythe, "That is not something you do go a guy's ride."

Danny swung the scythe making two inmates duck before he brought up both legs and slammed them down on their necks making a loud cracking noise.

Raven picked two more up and slammed the pair together and sent them flying in different directions.

Cyborg simply knocked out three by simply performing a old style football tackle.

Beast boy simply turned into a dinosaur and roared sending five of them running screaming like little girls.

Starfire simply ignore hers until one of them missed swinging and accidentally groped her chest. A look of fury came across the woman's face as he grabbed the inmate before slamming a fist into his face and sent him flying into the last two inmates knocking them all out.

"Only Robin is able to touch me like that you pig!" Starfire yelled before she realized what she said and blushed bright red.

At that moment Batman and Robin showed up.

"What happened?" Danny asked, "You guys got here pretty quick?"Robin said, "We had a run in with Scarecrow then Harley tried to drop an elevator on our heads."

Batman continued and said, "The trail to Gordon ran cold. We need to find something to help us find him."

Danny looked at the man an dsaid, "How are we going to do that?"

Danny then realized that he stepped in something. He looked down and saw it was a small piece of tobacco.

Danny asked, "Does Gordon smoke by any chance?"Batman pressed a button on his arm and the detective mode in his cowl activated. After scanning the much on Danny's boot he realized what the stuff was.

"It's the tobacco used in Gordon's pipe," the dark knight said, "He gave us a trail to follow."

Batman walked over to the Batmobile and opened up the trunk. He reached inside and pulled out a small gun like object that had a vial on gel on it.

"What is that supposed to be?" Beast boy asked.

"Explosive gel," Batman said, "It may come in handy. Come on Robin. The rest of you stay here. Let us know if there is any trouble."Danny asked, "What would count as trouble."Batman looked at the half ghost and said, "You get attacked by a bunch of gun wielding inmates or you get attacked by some of my more powerful enemies who currently reside here."

Danny looked a little nervous and said, "That makes sense."

With that the dark knight and boy wonder went in search of Gordon.

**Meanwhile…**

Joker laughed a she watch the events through the security cameras.

"I really like this job," Joker said, "I guess it's a good thing that boss of yours came with the idea since I never thought of the bird brain and his baby friends showing up."

A famle figure stepped up behind Joker and said, "Yes. It is good isn't it? So the master put me in your employ. What is it you need me to do?"Joker thought for a second and said, "Go meet Ivy. I think she could use some female company instead of some of those plants of hers."

The woman merely shrugged before leaving.

Joker chuckles before laughing maniacally.

**A few minutes later by the Batmobile…**

"I spy-" Beast boy started, but was cut off.

"For the last time Beast boy…WE ARE SICK OF PLAYING I SPY!"

The yell was surprisingly from Danny who had gotten very annoyed with the game since there wasn't really anything to spy around here except the sky and there weren't that many inmates around.

They were wondering when things would get interesting again when the Batmobile roared to life and shot off.

"What just happened?" Danny asked.

"Follow that awesome car!" Cyborg yelled as they all gave chase.

They arrived just in time for the Batmobile to slam into the side of a very large muscular guy that was holding Batman and Robin in his hands.

"Who was that?" Danny asked.

"That was Bane," Robin said, "And the situation is worse than we originally thought."

Danny asked, "How is it worse?"

Batman answered, "Bane uses a special steroid called VENOM to amplify his physical capabilities. Apparently a few scientists have been draining it from his body and enhancing it into a formula called TITAN. The effects of which is pretty much the big hulk of a being we fought when we first showed up. Apparently Joker intends to distribute it among the city destroying it from the inside out."

Danny said, "Okay that does sound worse."Starfire asked, "How will we stop this madman from distributing this super drug?"Batman said, "If anyone knows anything about chemistry here it would be Poison Ivy. Knowing her she would most likely be in the Asylum greenhouse."

Danny nodded and said, "I saw the place when we got here. If she's there then I think It will be easy to find her."

Raven said, "I'm going with you. I don't want you to get your mind taken over by that witch."Batman nodded and said, "Good idea. Ivy's mind control spores don't work on women."Danny nodded and flew off with Raven in tow.

"Cyborg, Beast boy," Batman said, "Harley captured the mayor. I need you two to take care of that."

The dark knight turned to Starfire and said, "I need you to come with us. We may need the help should more of those TITAN creatures."

Starfire nodded.

**Meanwhile at the greenhouse…**

Danny and Raven landed in front of the green house.

Danny looked at his secret girlfriend and asked, "Is there another reason you came other than to help me?"Raven shrugged and siad, "I just got my first real boyfriend and I am not going to lose him to some plant themed tramp."

Danny shook his head and kissed the woman and said, "You don't have to worry about it. I'm not that into older women."

**Deeper in the greenhouse…**

Ivy sat on a throne made out of vies and roses. She smiled as she saw the two enter through her plants.

"I have to admit I had my doubts about your master," Ivy said with a smirk, "He was right ton the money saying that the titans would come at Batman's call."

The female figure from Joker's office appeared next to Ivy and said, "My master has been planning this for some time. He has thought of everything. Now let's see how things play out."

**Cut! I'm sorry for the spoilers for Batman: Arkham Asylum for those of you who never played the game. I'll see you guys next time. Okay goodbye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**To the reader,**

**I own absolutely nothing!**

**Signed, Isom**

Chapter 16: Madness Unleashed part 2

As Danny and Raven made their way through the greenhouse they found the bodies of inmates and guards strewn all across the room.

Suddenly a sultry laugh reached both their ears.

"I see you made it," said the voice of Poison Ivy coming from virtually everywhere.

Danny yelled, "What do you want Ivy? And…since when could you do this through your plants."

Ivy chuckled coldly and said, "You can thank TITAN for that boy. It has some interesting effects on a girl."

Danny growled, "Oh yeah? Well why don't you come out and show us these effects you…oh man I can't come up with a clever insult."

Raven promptly smacked her boyfriend over the head. She loved him, she really did, but he could get on her nerves at times.

"You'll see the effects of my dosage soon enough child," Ivy's said, "Until then enjoy the surprise I have for you."

At that moment the bodies started to rise up. When their eyes opened they were revealed to be glowing a dark green color. Danny remembered seeing the color in Beast Boy's eyes when he was under Ivy's control after she kissed him in the tournament of good and evil.

Danny sighed and said, "Why is it every time we go somewhere in this place we have to fight a bunch of psychos!"

Danny and Raven got ready for the onslaught of brainwashed guards and inmates attacking them

**Meanwhile with Batman, Robin, and Starfire…**

The two were currently in the old part of the island where there was a high tech lab set up. Robin and Batman gained a few more gadgets in case they needed them. Starfire simply watched them.

Eventually she asked, "How do you fit so many objects into such a small object?"

Batman answered, "We make them easily foldable, so they take up less space."

Starfire nodded and said, "Have you ever considered getting larger belts?"

Robin answered, "We did once. They slowed us down."

Just as the group finished talking the wall shook and huge roots tore thorugh the ground and started to tear the place apart and blocked the main exit.

"I really hate that plant woman," Starfire said recognizing the use of powers.

"Ditto," Robin said.

**Meanwhile with Cyborg and Beast Boy…**

Beast boy just finished untying the warden. The group had finally managed to get the man out of Harley's grip. Though the crazy clown queen of crime had made a break for it as soon as Cyborg brandished his sonic cannon.

After unwrapping the warden's bindings the man looked up at the pair.

"What are you doing here?" the old man asked.

"The bat called us in," said the green skinned shape changer.

"Well," the mayor said getting a dark look on his face, "When you see him…tell him that this is all this all his fault!"

The pair looked at each other and shrugged before going after the crazed clown woman. When they finally found her they found themselves in the shock therapy chamber.

"Hey there boys," Harley said with a smirk on her face. Why don't you come here and give momma some sugar?"

The woman then hit a button and some of the tiles on the ground started to light up. Then inmates started running in.

"And it begins again," Beast boy said before facing his part of the inmates.

**Back with Danny and Raven…**

Danny smashed a brainwashed inmate's head into the ground and easily knocked him out. Raven pretty much did the same thing only with multiple inmates by covering them with energy and knocked them all out in a single shot.

After facing down against the brainwashed nuts in the beginning of the greenhouse they went in further to face even more of them this time with guns. Raven decided to let Danny take care of it by turning invisible and then taking them out one by one.

Once they made their way through the unconscious drugged nut jobs and guards they found themselves at the heart of the greenhouse.

In the middle of the room was Ivy sitting on a massive flower that resembled a rose. Ivy's looks had changed slightly. Her hair was a slightly lighter shade of red. Her siskin had what looked like roots coming around on them in certain places. She also had what looked like a staff made out of wood with a jagged pointed at the end.

"Welcome to my parlor darlings," the plant themed woman said with a small smirk, "What brings you to my humble home?"

Danny answered, "What can you tell us about this TITAN deal?"

Ivy giggled to herself and said, "What makes you say I know anything about TITAN?"

Danny deadpanned, "You told us when you said you had TITAN in your system already."

Ivy rubbed her chin and said, "So I did…so I did. Well I do know that there is a concentration of the stuff in the roots of my plants. You could derive a cure from the samples…the problem is getting past Croc."

Danny nodded and said, "Thanks for the info lady. We'll be taking our leave."

Just as the two lovebirds were about to turn around a wall of thorny vines.

"Who said that I was going to let you go darling?" Ivy said walking down from her flowery throne, "I want some payback for my humiliation back in the tournament. And with you gone who is going to tell Batman?"

Danny grinned and said, "Actually you did."

The white haired boy held up his communicator showing that it was on.

Ivy gained a shocked look on her face that was replaced with a look of complete and utter fury. The green skinned red head screamed in fury. Her rose throne rose up and morphed into large deadly looking red orchid that actually screeched down at the two teens.

Danny took the swords pendant off his neck and formed the pair of flaming swords.

"You can't take us both on you…darn I still can't come up with a good insult," Danny said, "Anyway you can't take us both on."

A new sultry voice said, "Who said she was fighting alone?"

The next thing the pair new they were suddenly launched from their spot and hit the wall. the pair rose up to see a new figure that they didn't recognize.

She was tall and as slender as ivy. She wore a black corset that had some silver going down the middle, and a black miniskirt that showed off her long legs. She also had a pair of high heeled spiked boots that wnet up to her calves. She even had some gloves with silver bands on the wrists. Her skin was pale with long flowing white hair and dark purple eyes and blood red lips.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Danny asked brandishing his swords as he rose up.

"Call me Valera," the woman said with a smirk, "I have to admit when my master described your fighting skills I was expecting a much more…masculine boy."

Danny glared at the woman and said, "Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can crack your jaw little woman."

Valera chuckled darkly and said, "Oh quite the attitude. Let's see if we can't knock you down a few pegs."

Valera held up her hand and threw it out sending a razor sharp blast of wind at the pair of teens. Danny and Raven and jumped to the different sides. The blade of wind actually sliced through the roots on the wall and through the wall itself.

"Yikes," Danny said.

"Come now boy," Valera said, "Let's see if you are as powerful as my master says."

The woman then shot at Danny and knocked the half ghost boy off his feet and smashed him through the wall.

"Danny!" Raven yelled as he tried to rush after her boyfriend.

She was intercepted by a bunch of very large thorns slammed into the ground in front of the pale gothic teen. The young woman turned and glared at Ivy who was currently brandishing her staff.

**Meanwhile…**

Cyborg and Beast Boy had tracked down Batman and their other two teammates and were not having a good time at the moment. A few minutes after they met up with the man they had to take down a whole slew of inmates before they had to save a few guards from falling to their deaths in a room that was full of Joker's deadly laughing gas.

Things got even worse after that.

They then arrived at the lower levels close to Killer Croc's lair. They were then put into a drug induced sleep thanks to Scarecrow's fear gas.

All of them had to relive their worst nightmares.

Starfire had to watch her father and mother be killed by her older sister and then the destruction of her home planet by one of her most notorious enemies. Then there was the fight with Trigon. Instead of them winning they lost and Starfire was forced to watch as she and her friends were tortured and then killed with Robin's torture and death being the slowest and most painful.

Cyborg had to relive the incident that made him what he was and killed his mother. He then had to relive the mocking and then abandonment by his former friends. He then had to relive the incident with Fix It and was turned into a completely mindless and utterly soulless robot. Then, for some reason, he became a general and destroyed all humans including his crush Bumblebee.

Beast Boy pretty much had to deal with the death of his parents, the destruction of the Doom Patrol. Then he had to watch the destruction of all the Titans at the hands of the Brotherhood of Evil. He was then forced into a slaughterhouse and had to watch the animals get killed and turned into hamburger, bacon, and other meat products and all in an overdramatic and gory fashion all followed by him getting stuck in a pig form and getting ultimately eaten…by Cyborg for some reason.

Robin had to relive the incident that killed his parents and the killing of his team by Slade.

Batman pretty much went through the same thing. Only it extended into the present and it showed Gotham being ripped apart by an army of TITAN enhanced Arkham inmates.

Eventually they managed to break out and chased the mad fear specialist into the sewer. The madman now stood over the sewer with a bag of his fear toxin in his hand ready to let it go.

"Back off," the master of fear said, "One move and all of Gotham is going to tear itself apart."

Just as the mad doctor was about to leave a hulking figure burst from the water. The man was a gargantuan man that easily towered over Cyborg with dark gray scaly like skin with an electric collar wrapped tightly around his throat with a chain on it. He also had long purple pants, glowing yellow eyes, and a huge mouth full of massive teeth that could put a shark to shame.

The large monster grabbed crock in its large clawed hands and then pulled the master of fear under water.

"What on earth was that?" Robin asked in utter shock.

"That was Croc," Batman said in a profession tone, "He mutated even further in the past few months. The mutation also caused his mind to deteriorate."

Batman made his way to the entrance to Croc's lair and found themselves in the deep underground with multiple planks over the water.

"So how are we going to do this?" Beast boy asked.

"Okay. Robin, Cyborg and I will head in and grab the samples," Batman explained, "You two can watch the entrance in case some unwanted guests show up. Also Beast boy…don't touch anything. From what Starfire told me things around you tends to explode."

Beast boy huffed and looked at alien princess.

Batman then crouched down and added some explosive gel to the ground.

"What will you do about the Killer Croc?" Starfire asked.

Batman answered, "Jones is just an animal. I'll deal with him."

The trio then entered the lair.

**Back in the fight with Danny and Raven…**

Raven dodged a stab from Ivy's staff before sending a quick kick to the villainess' midsection. Ivy backed up before sending a root up that nearly crushed Raven, but the young mystic send out a wave of black energy that slashed the root to piece. While the two were fighting there were a few loud impacts from the room next to them indicating the fight between Valera and Danny.

Ivy jumped back and commanded the giant orchid creature to attack.

Raven formed her own energy into a massive bird before sending it at the giant plant. The black energy bird slammed into the orchid before it covered the plant in black energy as it closed around the plant crushing it like an ant under a size ten shoe.

"My baby!" Ivy screamed in rage.

The plant themed woman charged at Raven intent on running her through. Raven simply dodged the attack before throwing her cloak out and wrapped it around the woman's neck making her fall backwards onto the ground. Raven then formed a large bird claw in the air and then slammed it down on the woman forming a crater and knocking the woman straight out.

Raven then took a deep breath and launched herself into the next room. She found Danny and Valera panting as they glared at each other. The were deep gashes and small craters around the room as well as a few burn marks. Danny had multiple gashes all over his body while Valera had a long scar going down her back as well as a few spots of red on her pale skin indicating that she had been burned.

"My master was right," Valera panted, "It has been a long time since I've had to actually try in a fight."

Danny glared at the woman and said, "Who is your master anyway?"

Valera simply smirked and said, "You know him as Requiem."

Danny's eyes widened as did Raven. This was another one of those guys from Requiem? Did that mean she could transform into some giant monster? They better not piss her off otherwise they were in complete trouble.

"You know," Valera said, "I normally don't do this, but I'll humor you boy. Master said that if I felt like you earned it and I think you have. I'll show you my real power!"

The wind suddenly picked up and wrapped around the woman. There was a dark flash a pretty soon a large towering figure stood up above the pair.

"We're doomed," Danny said out of nowhere.

**Back in the sewer…**

"I wonder what is taking our friends so long?" Starfire asked.

There was a loud roar. The pair of titans turned to see their aforementioned friends running from Croc who was right on their feels. Just as Batman reached them the group stood together. The man turned around and faced Croc who was getting closer by the second.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast boy were starting to get nervous while Batman and his former sidekick were looking cool and collected. Batman took out his controller and just as he was about to munch into Batman and the teens when Batman hit a button. The explosive gel on the ground exploded and Croc fell through the new hole.

"I'll get you Batman!" the monstrous cannibal roared up at them.

The Titans who were freaking out let out deep sighs of relief. Cyborg took the samples and put them in the scanner on his arm. After a minute or two the object beeped. A slot opened and vial of dark green liquid popped out.

"There," the half robot teen said, "This should work as an antidote for whoever took that TITAN stuff."

Batman took the object and put it into a large gun like apparatus that could inject a formula that could pierce even Croc's thick skin.

The group was then brought to the attention of a loud screech that came from the surface.

"Forget taking the stairs," Cyborg said, "We got to get out of here now!"

The boy's shoulder's opened up and aimed at the ceiling. Lasers shot out shooting out and cutting out a huge slab that fell to the ground. Luckily Starfire caught it and then threw it away to avoid getting crushed like bugs.

Beast boy morphed into a bird, Starfire grabbed Cyborg, and Batman and Robin shot out grappling hooks and launched themselves up through the hole.

When they went up they saw something that shocked them all.

There was a huge bird. The large bird was black with a massive almost drill like sharp beak. And large saber like talons. The wings were large with black and silver alternating feathers. The bird's massive eyes shone dark red as its feathers shone in the light of the full moon. All the same the bird looked dangerous and beautiful at the same time.

"It looks like the same creature we fought in Paris," Robin said.

"We must help our friends," Starfire said as she flew up.

Just as she was about to launch forward she was cut off when a large tank of gas was thrown in front of her.

The whole group turned around to see the Joker standing there with two very large and very mean looking Titan enhanced inmates.

"Now I can't have you interfering with their little fight," Joker said, "I really want to see if a ghost can die twice. HA HA HAA HAAAA!"

Robin took out his bo-staff and said, "You're going to need more than a couple of oversize steroid cases to beat us."

Joker took on a thoughtful look and said, "That is true. Maybe this will be enough."

The insane clown pulled out what looked like a modified gas spryer that had a vial with a green liquid in it on the end of it. The man then placed the end of it on his arm sending the formula into his body.

Joker growled slightly before he started to grow in size. The man, if you can call him one, started to grow until he was a hulking monster. His clothes tore until he looked like he was wearing a loincloth. His hands grew and his nails formed claws. His hair changed into what looked like a large green mowhawk. His eyes turned dark green and his veins glowed every few seconds.

Starfire screamed as she saw the Joker's hideous transformation.

"**Now," **Joker growled, **"Let's see you get out of this Bats!"**

The three TITAN enhanced monsters then charged at heroes while the giant bird swooped down at the greenhouse where Danny and Raven were.

**Cut! Okay sorry if things were out of context it has been a long time since I've played Arkham Asylum. Okay let me know what you think. See you guys next update.**


	17. Chapter 17

**To the reader,**

**I own absolutely nothing!**

**Signed, Isom**

Chapter 17: madness unleashed part 2: a beat down and an explanation

**Round 1: TITAN Joker and TITAN mutants vs. Robin, Cyborg, Beast boy, Starfire, and Batman**

The now TITAN enhanced Joker brought up his clawed arm and slammed it down on where Batman had been standing.

"I got Joker," Batman said, "You four take on the other two."

Batman then had to dodge another swing from Joker's clawed hand.

"Easy for you to say," Beast boy said before he turned into a mouse to sneak through the TITAN mutant's fingers.

The young shape shifter was then joined by Cyborg who slammed his fist into the TITAN monster's stomach to have no effect. At least it didn't until the half machine hero activated his sonic cannon and fired. The mutant was knocked off his feet and sent slamming into the ground with a loud crash.

The mutant got up and roared just in time to get stomped on by a large green rhinoceros.

Beast boy smirked as he transformed back into his human form and looked down at the mutant. Who then rose up and glared at the two heroes with a dark glare.

"Oh nuts," Beast boy said with a frown.

Meanwhile Starfire and Robin were double teaming the other TITAN mutant. Starfire was currently grappling the monster when Robin threw out a couple of explosive disks that exploded on contact.

The mutant stumbled backwards as its body was put through pain. Starfire then picked up her boyfriend by the arms and swung him around causing Robin to slam his steel toed boot into the side of the TITAN mutant's head knocking him off his feet and onto the ground.

The monster then rose up from the ground and growled at the pair of teenage heroes.

Meanwhile Batman was dodging some of Joker's oversize punches. The dark knight of Gotham jumped over a horizontal swing before landing on the deformed Joker's arm. He ran up quickly and delivered a powerful punch to the Joker's not so reinforced head.

The clown monster stumbled backwards before turning toward the dark knight. Batman unleashed a few bat-a-rangs that connected with the joker's body and stuck there before they let out a few beeps and then exploded.

Joker stumbled backwards a bit and hit the ground with a shout of pain.

Back with Beastboy and Cyborg the pair had just dodged a strike from the TITAN mutant.

Beast boy transformed into a weird looking gorilla. One that Cyborg recognized from a horror move that they saw a few days back.

The mutant gorilla crashed into the TITAN enhanced monster and stood on even ground. At least they did until the mutant animal shifted its weight and threw the mutant into the air. Cyborg then fired a volley of missiles that impacted and exploded on the mutant's dense skin. The monster hit the ground forming a crater. The technologically advanced teen jumped in the crater at the mutant got up and a syringe came out of Cyborg's finger before he injected it into the mutant's arm.

The monster hissed and then fell to the ground with a growl before it reverted back into an unconscious inmate.

"Dude, why do you have a needle in your arm?" Beast boy asked.

"For those days when you don't want to get your flu shot," Cyborg explained, "How did you know you could turn into a mutant gorilla from a horror movie?"

The green skinned titan shrugged and said, "It worked when I saw those alien guard dogs on Star's home planet. I figure it would work with that."

The half machine hero shrugged his metal shoulders.

Meanwhile Starfire was slamming her fists into the TITAN mutant in what resembled an old style bare knuckle boxing match.

Starfire delivered a rather nasty head butt followed by an uppercut. As the mutant stumbled backward growling in pain Robin jumped up and slammed an ice disk into its head freezing it over. The monster fell to the ground from lack of oxygen. Robin shattered the ice with a kick before smashing a vial of the antidote and pouring the contents down the monster's mouth.

The pair was then joined by their comrades who were watching Batman and the TITAN enhanced Joker rumble.

"Should we help him?" the alien princess asked.

"It looks like he's doing just fine," Robin said as he crossed his arm.

Joker swung his large claws at Batman intent on ripping out his throat. Gotham's dark knight dodged the strike, but was unprepared for a sudden punt kick that knocked him off his feet and sent him flying into the wall.

"**Is that all bats?" **the mutant joker laughed, **"It looks like I've finally won!"**

Facing away from the demented clown Batman growled, "Never."

Joker turned an angry scowl at the caped crusader and growled, **"What?"**

As Batman rose up he took out his explosive gel container hidden by his cape and sprayed it on his other glove.

"Even if I die," Batman said, "I won't stop hunting you down. I'll always be there to stop you Joker."

The mutated clown roared in fury and charged blindly at Batman.

"You'll never beat me Joker," Batman said as he drew back his fist, "Never!"

Just the demented clown was about to reach Batman the caped crusader threw out what would be deemed a futile punch. However as soon as the impact his joker' chin the dark knight hit the button on the controller for the explosive gel. The explosion knocked the Batman onto his back, but Joker was knocked backwards as well clutching his face in pain.

Gotham's dark defender then jumped up and landed on the Joker's chest before slamming a needle full of the antidote into the monster's shoulder. The clown screamed painfully as his body reverted back to normal. Batman then stood over the weakened clown before stomping on his head with enough force to knock him out.

**Round 2: Bird Valera vs. Danny & Raven.**

The massive bird swooped down and struck out its large clawed feet at the ground. Danny sent out a wave of emerald flames that stopped the bird by burning at its feet making it double back. Raven then picked up a few pipes with broken ends and sent them flying at the huge predator.

The spiked metal pieces pierced the bird's side. Valera squawked in pain before flying backwards and gave a mighty flap of her wings sending a wave of wind flying at the two heroes.

Both of the dark teens turned intangible and flew into the ground and flew out behind the massive bird before firing energy blasts at the large animal.

The bird proved to be very agile while in the air and skillfully dodged the attacks.

Meanwhile Batman hit a button on his arm. The bat mobile came to a screeching halt.

Batman lifted his arm to his mouth and said, "Ready all weapons."

The back of the bat mobile opened up and multiple missiles and a pair of laser cannons rose out of the ground.

"Why do you have all that in there?" Starfire asked as she saw the multiple weapons pop out of the vehicle.

Batman simply answered, "The crime fighter survives by being prepared. And you never know when Joker is going to pull out something that can lift a truck."

The man then brought he communicator to his lips again and said, "Fire."

All the weapons on the bat mobile fired sending a swarm of missiles and a volley of laser blasts.

The other titans joined the crusader in on the onslaught.

Starfire fired a stream of her most powerful star bolts.

Cyborg fired a few leftover missiles and a few sonic shotgun blasts.

Robin sent a few enhanced explosive disks.

Raven fired a concentrated stream of black energy.

Danny cupped his hands around his mouth and used his ghostly wail. This time the attack seemed to focus and seemed less loud to the others around him. Though, it still grated their ears.

The large bird fell to the ground in a shower of flames and impacted the ground with a resounding boom.

All was silent except for the sound of the flames crackling. Then there was a sudden burst of wind and large bird rose up revealing burned feathers and really pissed off look.

The feathers on the large beast's wings seemed to move a little on their own.

Batman saw this and yelled, "Get down!"

They were right to do so. As soon as the massive bird flapped its wings the feathers launched were launched off at break neck speeds.

The rain of feathers pierced the ground and tore the bat mobile apart. Cyborg even lost one of his arms to the attack. Luckily it could be reattached.

Danny groaned as he rose up from the ground and rubbed his sore arm.

He looked around and saw his friends. They were still alive and rising up from the ground. Cyborg reached out and grabbed his dismembered arm and reattached it.

"Dude," the metallic titan said, "If you're going to pull some really cool trick out of your sleeve now would be a really good time."

Danny looked at the half machine teenager and looked up at Valera. Danny closed his eyes and focused. He focused on the rage he felt before when fighting Draco, Power Girl, and Dan. Slowly a black aura covered Danny. He looked up and glared bale fully at the large bird.

Danny's swords floated into the air and flew to him. The white haired teen then got into a stance and shot forward.

Valera took to the sky herself and the two clashed. With the black energy flowing through his swords instead of ecto energy Danny easily sliced through the large bird's feathers and hide. The wounds ignited thanks to the sword's fire power.

Valera screeched in pain. She didn't have time to recover as Danny sent out a kick forming a large black foot that slammed into the bird and sent her crashing into the ground. Danny focused his powers and sent a wave of black flames at Valera thoroughly cooking the bird.

Danny landed on the ground with the black flames still lit on Danny's swords. Everyone stared in awe at Danny. Batman even had the look of awe on his face. You couldn't tell that he was in awe since he was really good when it came to masking his emotion.

The massive bird seemed to growl as it shot out at Danny. Danny crossed his arms and swung the swords in a horizontal arc. The bird stopped just behind Danny and screeched in agony as the large slice tore away at her flesh. Danny then spun around and swung upward forming another gash on the large bird's back making it fall to the ground.

Danny then flew up and focused his power and threw out a flurry of punches. Giant black energy fists formed underneath Danny and the large attacks were sent downward and crashed into the large bird pounding her into the ground forming a huge crater.

Danny landed on the ground and started to breathe hard, but it seemed ea lot easier to do it this time then last time.

The large bird decayed and a flurry of black tendrils shot into the air. Danny saw them flying at him. His friends shouted at him to move. The large hit him. Danny growled in pain and shook slightly. Danny groaned in pain and slowly stood up and shook his head.

Danny looked down at his necklace to see he now had a pendant that resembled a large six pointed throwing star on the opposite side of where his sword pendant was.

"That was interesting," Batman said looking down in interest.

At that moment a large blue portal opened up above the titans and the caped crusader. The portal lowered down consuming the group of heroes.

While they were Requiem stood nearby and looked down at where his second general had fallen. A smirk came over his hidden face and said, "The plot thickens."

The man then turned around and was suddenly covered in darkness himself and vanished.

**Meanwhile in the ghost zone…**

The titans looked around and were shocked to find that they were in the middle of a huge tower.

"Dude what just happened?" Beast boy yelled.

"That would be me," said an unknown voice.

Everyone turned to see an old man with blue skin, red eyes, a purple cloak, a grandfather clock in his chest, and a staff with an hourglass on it. He looked to be about thirty years old or so.

What shocked them was the fact that the man turned old, into a child, and into a thirty year old again.

Almost immediately as Danny saw him he launched himself at him. The being simply dodged the attacks as if he could see them all coming.

"Damn you!" Danny roared, "You could have stopped this! You could have saved them!"

The ghost caught on punch before sending Danny upwards with a flick of his ghostly tail and wrapped it around the boy's throat before slamming him down on the ground.

"Calm yourself boy," Clockwork said, "I had to let the events that lead you to the Titans."

Danny breathed as he breathed out as Clockwork's ghostly tail unwrapped from around his throat.

"Dude you know this guy?" Beast boy asked.

The time ghost turned to Beast boy and said, "My name is Clockwork ghost master of time Garfield Logan."

Garfield blushed furiously at being called by his first name.

Danny glared at Clockwork and said, "Why didn't you stop my parents from dying? For all you know it could have caused him to be recreated."

Starfire looked confused and said, "Who?"

Danny answered, "A nightmare that nobody ever wants to have."

Clockwork looked at Danny and said, "Do not worry Daniel. When you destroyed him it wiped him out of the times stream. We don't have to worry about it. Now, let us get to business. There is something coming for you Daniel."

Danny looked at the time master and asked, "What do you mean?"

Clockwork shook his head and said, "I cannot tell you, but I can tell you about the shadow powers you've attained recently."

Danny looked at the man expectantly.

"You see," the time master said, "necromancy or darkness manipulation is a sign of the true ghost king."

Everyone looked shocked at the word king.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, "Johnny had shadow powers. And Pariah Dark didn't have necromancy."

Clockwork explained, "Pariah Dark beat the original ghost king after obtaining the crown of fire and ring of rage. And Johnny's powers don't count because he only gained his because of how he lived. You gained yours through pain and loss."

Danny looked shocked and said, "Whoa."

There was tense moment of silence.

"So what do we do now?" Danny asked.

Clockwork said, "You need to start honing your powers."

Clockwork took out what resembled a very old book.

"This is a guide written by the real ghost king for those who would take his place on the throne," Clockwork explained, "Use it and learn how to control your powers to their fullest. And beware. Your powers will be put to their greatest test soon."

With that Clockwork waved his staff and the group of heroes vanished in sudden blast of energy.

When they vanished Clockwork turned to his monitors. Two of them had static on the screen before revealing a picture.

One depicted Danny a slightly older standing on top of Titans tower with his arms around Raven and a pair of wings stretched out from his back.

The other depicted the same Danny wearing darker clothing with fangs sitting on a throne made out of black stone and bones with Sam sitting across his lap.

The time master said, "Make the right choice Daniel. Or all of this will be for nothing."

**Cut! Okay Danny has a new weapon and now he knows that he is next in line for the throne as ghost king. A lot of you probably saw that coming. We also saw two different futures. I think I'll pull a page from Kixen's book and have two different endings.**


	18. Chapter 18

**To the reader,**

**I own absolutely nothing!**

**Signed, Isom**

Chapter 18: Phantom of Darkness

It had been a few months since the fight against Joker at Arkham Asylum.

Since the encounter Danny had been training with his shadow powers. Danny unleashed a flurry of new powers from the shadows. Danny learned how to create shadow weapons, how to use it like ecto energy for uses such as "necro blasts", and other new abilities.

Danny also found out that his little ninja star pendant turned into a large chakram that could be thrown like a Frisbee and come back to him like a boomerang. Danny also spent his time sparring with Robin to better hone his hand to hand combat skill.

He also got to work by mediating with Raven. This, shockingly, allowed him to dwell deep within his own mind, which not-so-shockingly looked like the ghost zone, and helped him harness the shadow powers.

When he wasn't doing that he got to work with Cyborg. He had memorized all he blueprints for the weapons that had been held in the Fenton weapon's vault and the two were currently working on ecto weapons for Danny and the team should they be attacked by ghosts. Danny didn't build a ghost portal since that lead to a lot of ghost attacks back home and they had enough issues with Requiem out on the loose.

At the moment Cyborg was upgrading his systems, Robin and Starfire were talking, Raven was meditating, and Beast boy was watching Danny play a recently released game called The Darkness 2.

Beast boy winced as he saw Danny's character form a serpent out of the darkness and shoot it through a man's chest before the serpent ate the man's heart.

"You aren't going to do that to anyone are you?" Beast boy asked a little nervous since Danny had similar powers to the man.

Danny answered, "No, but I think I might try the shadow snake thing for recon or a sneak attack."

At that moment the game cut off and the word Warning appeared in bright red letters on the screen.

"What the heck is going on?" Danny asked as he got up.

Cyborg jumped to the computer and started going through data. The half machine teenager said, "There's some force headed straight for us. Looks like a bunch of jets or something."

Danny looked out the front window and his eyes widened at the sight of white jets, flying men in white suits, and a few robots with the same white color scheme.

"Oh great," Danny groaned, "These guys again."

The other titans looked at Danny with confused expressions.

Danny explained, "They're the Guys in White. The governments "secret" ghost hunting division."

Beast boy said, "Is that good thing?"

Danny shook his head and said, "If they succeeded in doing anything back in my home town it was cause hysteria and property damage. They even attacked a lone human with a pair of jets just because they thought he had a link to me because he had white hair."

Everyone stared at Danny. Their faces all screamed, "Are they really that stupid?"

The jets went into hover mode as did everyone else from the GIW.

The leader, who was in really fancy and high-tech looking battle suit took a megaphone out from nowhere and said, "Danny Phantom. We know you are in there. Surrender yourself now and the experiments will not be as painful."

Everyone looked at each other and Raven said, "Wow. They really are that dumb."

Robin and the Titans went up to the roof where the leader flew down and landed in front of them.

"We'll give you one last chance Phantom," the man said, "Turn yourself in."

Danny rolled his eyes and was about to say something when Robin stepped up and said, "I suggest you back off. Our teammate hasn't done anything to deserve being arrested."

The leader scoffed and said, "Delusional little punk. He's a ghost. That's more than enough reason to lock him away. He's just waiting for the right time to reveal his true nature. He probably has since he's responsible for a great deal of property damage back in Amity Park."

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "Dude your agents did that because their aim completely sucks."

At that moment a blast fired from one of the agents flew past Danny, soared into town, and blew up an ice cream truck. Fortunately the guy who drove it was on break and there were no kids around it.

Danny looked off in that direction of the shot before turning to the agents behind the leader and said, "Who shot that?"

One of the agents slowly started to whistle innocently before he spun around and flew off.

The leader then turned to Danny undeterred and said, "I'm giving you one last warning ghost freak. Give up now and we won't hurt you."

Robin got in front of the man and brandished his staff.

"If you want to get to our teammate you're going to have to go through us," Robin said as the Titans prepared for combat.

The leader gave an evil smirk before saying, "I was hoping you'd say that."

The man then flew up before brandishing an ecto bazooka and yelled, "ADVANCE!"

The soldiers flew down and opened fire. Raven threw up an energy wall blocking the onslaught of attacks.

Cyborg opened up his forearms firing lasers from small blasters hidden in his arms. They acted like his sonic cannons only to a much smaller extend not killing anyone if they were hit hard enough. The agents were caught off guard and were sent flying from the force of the blasts.

Beast boy launched himself forward before he turned into a monkey and screeched. He then started jumping from one agent to another. Luckily for him the agents were all idiots and started shooting at him and proceeded to take down each other.

Raven grasped a few of them and started slamming them together to knock them together knocking them out. Starfire flew between each agent either smashing them down or blasting their jetpacks causing them to fall to the ground. Fortunately for the agents their armor was actually shock absorbent, so they didn't feel much of the impacts. Despite the extra padding they would be feeling some phantom pains from the impact.

Robin was making good use of his marksman ship skills before he started to fight the agents who had landed on the roof of the tower. He was then joined by Cyborg and Beast boy after he had taken down a few of them and saw that his friends needed help.

Starfire was facing the robots that were embarrassingly predictable. She was easily able to doge their laser blasts and they were wiping themselves out in a matter of seconds. In all honesty it was embarrassingly pathetic.

When the robots were all down Starfire joined her teammates down on the roof and took out a few of them.

While this was happening Danny was facing the two jets that they brought. They fired lasers that Danny was able to block or dodge. Danny turned invisible getting out of the jets' crosshairs. The two jets then stopped and hovered for a second while their pilots looked around themselves for their target.

Danny turned visible above them with his chakram drawn. Danny drew back the weapon and threw it while focusing his darkness powers into it the bladed weapon tore through the jet's plating making it fall to the ground. The cockpit shot open and the pilot shot into the air before his parachute opened.

The second jet turned and aimed at Danny before firing a missile. Danny dodged it, but the projectile turned around in mid flight and flew right back at him.

'_Oh great,' _Danny thought, _'Ecto seeking missiles. What's next?"_

Danny focused energy and flew straight at the missile. Danny phased through the projectile causing the thruster to fall out and with the warhead of the missile his hands. The body of the missile fell to the ground with a loud clang.

Danny then drew back his arm and threw the warhead at the remaining jet destroying it and making he pilot jump out and open his parachute.

Danny grinned at his victory when he was suddenly blasted in the back making him cry out in agony.

Danny looked up to see the G.I.W. leader standing there with the barrel of his weapon still smoking.

"I warned you Phantom," the leader growled, "I knew all along you were evil. You've already turned the younger generation of heroes against us now I'm going to wipe you off the face of the earth you ghost scum."

The man steadied his weapon and fired. Danny screamed in agony as his body ached in agony from being blasted. He had been shot by the G.I.W. before, but it had never hut like that before. It was like he was facing one of his more powerful enemies.

The leader smirked as he saw Danny's face and said, "I see you've noticed the new and improved ecto blasters we have. We were able to put some really power behind these things after we extracted pure ectoplasm from that little ghost sister of yours."

Danny looked at him confused. His sister didn't have ghost powers and she was destroyed. How could she-

Then it hit Danny like a wrecking ball and his blood ran cold. There was only one person who looked so much like him that she would be considered family. Only one person on earth could be like that. As quickly as Danny's blood run cold it turned red hot and his eyes flashed a dark green.

Danny got up and glared at the man. The leader was about to fire his blaster when Danny suddenly appeared right in front of him with a sea of swirling green fire in his eyes. Danny grabbed the barrel of the laser and crushed it before throwing it to the side like it was just a broken old toy.

Danny then drew back his arm and unleashed a vicious right hook that knocked the man of his feet and knocked out a couple of teeth.

The other Titans arrived and saw the look in Danny's eyes. They knew from experience from their past battles at Danny's side that this was not a good sign. They then stood back and prayed that they weren't in the way when Danny unleashed his anger.

"Where is she?" Danny growled in a deathly whisper that the Titans could just barely hear.

"Like I'd tell you freak," the leader spat.

Danny's eyes flashed and his shadow spread out forming a large pool of darkness around him and the head agent. Then out of the ground rose up about a half a dozen large python sized serpents with large yellow eyes and mouths full of jagged rows of teeth.

"Dude," Beast boy said, "I hope he isn't going to do what I think he's going to do."

Danny growled, "Answer me."

The head agent simply spat in Danny's face.

Danny's glare intensified.

Five of the six shadow serpents shot forward and sank their teeth into the man's body. A serpent 1 and 2 latched onto his arms, serpents 3 and 4 latched onto his legs, and serpent 5 wrapped around his torso in a squeeze that would make one of Starfire's hug look like a gentle squeeze.

Danny looked at the man with dead serious eyes and asked, "Have you ever played the Darkness?"

The man looked at Danny nervously and shook his head no.

"Well," Danny said, "the main character is able to use these serpents himself and with them he's able to rip into a person's body and then rip out their heart. Let's see if I'm able to do that with these."

The serpent reeled back before shooting forward hissing before letting out a screech as it shot forward aiming at the man's chest.

"WAIT!"

The shadow creature just stopped less than an inch from the man's chest with the teeth just barely pricking his chest right over where his heart was.

"S-she's in a warehouse on the west side on the outskirts of the city," the man said.

The shadow serpents disappeared and Danny's shadow slowly returned back to normal.

When the dark snakes receded the head agent let out a loud sigh of relief. At least he did until Danny's fist slammed into the man's face knocking out a few more teeth.

Danny then rose up into the air before turning toward the west and shot off in that direction.

At that moment there were a few flashes of light and a few figures appeared.

The Titans looked on in shock as Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawk Girl, and Superman stood in front of them. Six of the seven founding members of the Justice League had arrived.

"Thank god," the leader slobbered as saliva and blood leaked from his mouth, "There's still time. Deal with these traitors and then we can get that ghost freak."

He was stopped in his ran when Batman walked over and kicked him in the head.

"I think you would be more interested in this," Batman said as he dropped a piece of paper on the ground.

The leader looked at it and his eyes widened in terror. The paper before him was an order for the G.I.W. to be disbanded. The paper had detailed accounts of the experiments that they had done over the years, the accounts of property damage, and all the injuries people had gotten in their days of service. He originally thought it was some joke until he saw the signature of the president at the bottom of the document.

Batman then turned to Robin and said, "I take it you already know why we're here?"

Robin answered, "To take these guys away."

The league members nodded.

Flash looked around and asked, "Where's the ghost kid? I've always wanted to see a ghost that wasn't going to try and suck the marrow from my bones."

Everyone looked at Flash strangely.

Cyborg answered, "He flew off to the west. Whatever's in that direction he sure is hell-bent on getting it."

Lantern then said, "I suggest we get there quick to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

With that the league members flew off to the fight. Except Batman who got into the batwing and shot off in the direction Phantom had gone off.

They were shocked when they came across a large warehouse that had a huge hole in the roof.

"Kid certainly knows how to make an entrance," Flash quipped.

Raven then teleported behind Flash smacked him over the back of his head and then teleported back to her team.

The group got in the warehouse to find it filled with a lot of high-tech equipment with a lot of knocked out scientists and G.I.W. agents.

Danny himself was standing in front of a busted stasis pod with something in his arms.

Danny turned around and faced the team. They were shocked when they saw a little girl who looked like a four year old female version of Danny.

Starfire squealed and tried to yoink Danielle out of Danny's arms only for Danny to turn intangible at the last minute.

"Who is she?" Robin asked looking at Danielle with curiosity.

"I'll explain back at the tower," Danny said as he floated into the air and flew off.

Back at the tower Danny laid Danielle down in his bed and pulled the covers over her. The girl sighed and snuggled into the sheets and pillow.

After entering the common room Danny was immediately greeted by questioning looks from the league and the titans.

Danny then explained that Danielle was a clone that was made by Vlad Masters his arch enemy. Everyone was shocked that of of the richest men on the planet was a madman. Well Superman wasn't surprised seeing as his arch enemy was a rich philanthropist.

The league then made a mental note to watch Vlad after the illegal cloning bit. A few were disturbed by his obsession with Madeline Fenton, Danny's mother. Apparently the guy couldn't get over his first crush.

Danny then explained the incident where he had to stabilize Danielle before she melted away into a puddle of green slime, and how she had flown off into the sunset dramatically…again. Though Danny couldn't figure out why she had turned into a four year old.

After that the league left with the idea of keeping their eye on Vlad.

Danny then went to his room to keep an eye on Danielle. He sat down at his desk across from his bed.

Raven entered the room and looked at Danny before sighing and said, "You really are too gentle for your own good."

Danny shrugged and said, "What can I say? She's the only family I got left."

Raven looked at Danny before walking in, locking the door, and walking over to Danny. She sat down in Danny's lap before kissing him.

"You really do think she's family?" Raven asked.

"She's like a daughter to me," Danny said, "She is made from my DNA, so she is my responsibility."

Raven smiled and said, "I'm sure you'd make a good daddy."

Raven kissed Danny again and Danny kissed back.

The two were cut off when a little voice said, "When did Sam get so pale?"

The two turned to see Danielle awake and looked around confused in a rather adorable way. Though Raven would never openly admit because she had an image to upkeep and she didn't want to lose that.

Danny sat down next to Danielle and said, "Long story Danielle. By the way would you mind explaining why you're four?"

Danielle answered, "It happened after you stabilized me. My body got younger I guess to cope with it since I was really little. Now what happened? And why does Sam look different?"

Danny explained what had happed and how he wound up with the teen titans. She was surprised by what had happened and was really sad when he mentioned Sam dying. After the long story Danielle asked what was going to happen with her. Danny told her that he would get some help to see if the titans could gain legal custody of her until she was old enough. He then said something about not letting his little girl go to a foster home.

As soon as the phrase 'my little girl' left Danny's lips Danielle squealed happily and jumped onto Danny.

Danny laughed and embraced his new daughter as Raven gave of a rare laugh.

**Cut! Okay things are finally coming to a head. Next chapter is a time skip and second to last chapter. Okay see you guys next time. Bye.**


	19. Chapter 19

**To the reader,**

**I own absolutely nothing!**

**Signed, Isom**

Chapter 19: 1 year skip: the darkness rises…again.

It had been pretty much a whole year since the whole incident with Danielle. Since then things had been pretty quiet. There had been very little criminal activity. In all honesty it made Robin a little suspicious. He portrayed his thoughts to Batman who did a little investigating. The Titans were surprised when they found out that he Brotherhood of Evil's old base in France was now empty. The frozen statue s of their enemies were now gone. When the possible attack didn't come everyone had a feeling something big was going to happen.

While this was going on Batman was keeping an eye on Quincy who had become mayor. He launched an idea to make a bigger Arkham. The man immediately launched into searching the idea.

Meanwhile Raven and Danny, surprisingly, managed to keep their relationship a secret. Well not entirely. Beast boy turned into a fly one day and caught the two making out. Raven caught the boy I the act she, with help from her boyfriend, beat the boy to a pulp. He had such a concussion he couldn't remember. Danny and Raven's relationship was developing well as they both wanted to take it slow. So far they hadn't got past second base. (Like I said…slow)

Anyway Danny had also gotten to talk to Cyborg about different weapons for the whole team with Danny's help and a sample of his ecto and necro energy. This way if they fought another one of Requiem they would be able to put up a fight against the freaks.

Robin got enhanced bird-a-rangs and melee weapons. The boomerangs were made of a special combination of nth metal and ectoranium. This meant that if the weapon came in contact with his target it would hurt like hell. He also had an ecto generator in his staff that would cause the energy to glow green like a dual bladed light saber from Star Wars. He also had nth metal inserts in the knuckles of his gloves and on the toes of his shoes.

Beast boy gained a special pair of gauntlets and greaves that transformed whenever he did allowing them to take the shape of claws.

Starfire got special gloves made of nth metal that allowed her to mix ecto energy with her starbolts. Thanks to metal in the gloves they also allowed her to smash into a ghost or necro creature with ease.

Cyborg got a few ecto eergy generators put in with help from Danny and a robot named Fix It. It took a few tries to make sure the energy didn't overload his systems.

Raven and Danny didn't need any enhancements. Though, Danny did make a few of the smaller ecto weapon.

Danielle was also managing to fit in with the Titans. Upon finally seeing her, and getting an okay from Danny, Starfire grabbed the girl and hugged her to death. The red head then took Danielle to go shopping and got her toys, candy, and stuff like that. Danielle would spend most of her time bonding with Danny except when he was meditating since that was his bonding time with Raven.

Danny learned, the hard way, that Danielle was really hyperactive at that age like Danny was. Once when she ate a lot of candy at a shop she was bouncing around like pinball. It actually took an entire S.W.A.T. team to calm her down. From that moment on it became obvious that she was not going to be getting a lot of candy. Unfortunately Beast boy had a tendency to space out and didn't get the memo. This became obvious when he gave her a box of malt balls. The result was Danielle, in her sugar rush, nearly wrecking the tower. When Danny finally got his daughter under control he chewed the shape changer out and almost killed him when he absentmindedly summoned his shadow serpents. It was then that it was decided Beast boy would never babysit her…ever.

Beast boy also avoided Danny for a while so he wouldn't wind up getting hurt.

Despite the fact that their enemies not showing up the Titans were still busy with the normal back robberies and the occasional jail break.

While the Titans were just waiting things were getting interesting in the criminal underworld. Rumors had run up in Gotham that the Joker was dying. This was most likely due to the use to the TITAN formula. Sometime after he was diagnosed Joker and Harley broke out of Arkham and ran off. In the meantime Quincy Sharpe was elected mayor and opened up Arkham city an enhanced and much larger Arkham with state of the art technology.

At the moment Robin and the rest of the team, except Danielle who was in bed, were watching a feed from Gotham City. Bruce Wayne was currently making a statement about Arkham city and that this was a blight that shouldn't have been put up.

At that moment everyone was in for a shock. Someone set off a smoke bomb and a group of soldiers jumped down and abducted Bruce.

"What the heck was that?" Danny asked as he saw the rich billionaire get grabbed.

"I don't know," Robin said as he looked shocked.

The image on the screen was interrupted as a long line appeared on the screen.

"Robin we got another problem," said Oracle on the other end

"I know," Robin said, "We were just watching. Who were those guys?"

Oracle answered, "They're TYGER a group of mercenaries hired by the new head of Arkham: Hugo Strange."

Danny blinked a few times before saying, "Is Bruce Wayne Batman?"Everyone looked at him before Robin asked, "How did you know?"

Danny answered, "I guessed. It makes sense. He has the resources to make some of those gadgets he has, and he has the motive given that his parents were killed by a two bit thug."

Robin thought for a second and said, "Good point. It is kind of obvious in retrospect I you really do think about it."

Oracle said, "Hey! I'm still here! You guys need to get down here now! I have a bad feeling about this whole thing."

With that in mind the Titans headed for the T-ship. Or at least they did after activating the security and Danny formed a clone to watch over Danielle if she woke up or had a nightmare.

When that was over the team got into the ship and took off. They managed to do so quietly too thanks to Cyborg putting in a system that muffled the sound of the engine. It not only stopped them from waking up Danielle, but it made it easier to fly though the city in stealth mode.

With that the team of teenage heroes flew off towards Gotham.

**Meanwhile in Arkham city…**

An old man leaning on a sword with a green cloak and dragon tattoos on his arms walked through a desolate chamber. In the back of the chamber was a pool of red water.

Next to the old man was a beautiful blonde woman wearing a black body suit with a sword on her hip.

Out of the darkness stepped Requiem and Slade.

"You are a hard man to find Ra's al Ghul," Requiem said.

The old man said, "I only let you find me. What brings you to my lair?"

Requiem answered, "The call has been made. Son both of our heirs shall come to us."

The old man nodded and said, "You had better not fail me. Do so or turn on and your end will be swift."

A dark snarl reached their ears. The four people in the room turned to see two men and one woman.

The first man was tall and thin. He had a runner's build and had on black armor that almost resembled black and bone. He had multiple cracks in armor that flashed electric blue when he growled. On his left shoulder was a wolf skull. His face was hidden by a hood, but you could see a pair of cold yellow eyes. He had retractable blades on his wrists and booths meaning he was fast and deadly.

The second man was much more built then the last one. He had large muscles and stood very tall. At first glance you'd think that the man was Bane only without the tubes for his VENOM formula. The man had armor as well but it seemed to resemble metal. His face was covered in a large helmet that had two bull-like horns on the sides. The visor revealed a pair of red eyes that burned with hatred. He had a large war hammer hefted over his shoulder.

The one woman was tall and slender. Unlike the other two she didn't wear armor. He outfit mostly resembled a two piece swimsuit with a long skirt around her legs. She was barefoot and her eyes were green and she had long black hair. Her skin was extremely pale. In her left hand she held what looked like a jagged harpoon.

"You will not threaten our master," the horned man snarled a pointed his weapon dangerously at Ra's.

At that moment a bunch of ninja jumped down from the shadows and pointed their weapons at the large man.

"Calm yourself Onyx," Requiem said, "The man is merely making a point. There is no need to hostile."

The large man snarled and hefted his hammer onto his back.

"I hope that Phantom boy gets here soon," Onyx said, "I want to make him pay for what he did to our brother and sister."

Requiem shook his head.

"Forgive Onyx," Requiem said, "He has a tendency to fly off the handle."

Requiem said, "Just remember the deal. Make sure the boy comes to me and you will truly gain the secret to eternal life."

With that the two criminals left the master of the Order of the Shadows.

"Do you really believe that they can be trusted?" the girl that Ra's was with.

Ra's answered, "You do not have to worry about that man's allegiance my dear Talia. If he does betray me he will not live to see the next sunrise."

Meanwhile Slade and Requiem walked out of the room along with Onyx and the two other dark guards with them. Outside they were joined by Sam.

"The plan is coming together quite nicely," Slade said, "Soon the world will be at our fingertips."

Requiem stopped walking and said, "About that Slade. I do have grand plans yes. However, they do not call for you."

Slade's single visible eye widened and flames covered his hands before his throat was enclosed by Requiem's fist. Slade found it very hard to breath.

"You really thought that you would try to turn on me after his and try to take control didn't you?" Requiem asked, "Now I'll show you the penalty for those who try to turn on me."

Black energy emitted from Requiem's hand. The darkness covered Slade from head to toe as he let out an out of character scream. Within a few seconds Slade was gone. Requiem lifted his arm showing gray aged flesh that burst into black flames.

Requiem looked down at the flames and let out a dark chuckled as his eyes burned red.

**Meanwhile in the Arkham City…**

The Titans had entered Arkham city rather easily. What they saw surprised them. The part of the city itself was in shambles. There was litter everywhere, people in prison jump suits were everywhere, and what looked like a few people in coats going around looking over their shoulders every few seconds.

Around the large wall that surrounded Arkham city there were multiple TYGER guards. They were armed with guns, shock batons, riot shields, and other stuff like that.

Robin's communicator beeped as the boy wonder took it out and opened it up revealing Oracle's screen.

"Robin," Oracle said, "I'm sending a link to your communicator to track Batman. He should be close."

Robin nodded and said, "Titans go!"

Beast boy turned into a pterodactyl and picked up Cyborg. The pair flew off carrying the half machine titan. Danny, Raven, and Starfire flew off while Robin used his grappling hook to go between buildings.

When they arrived at Batman's location they found him surrounded by a bunch of female ninja.

Robin took out his staff and jumped down. He knocked a ninja that had her sword poised at the dark knight's throat. Danny fired a few blasts that knocked the others backwards. Danny drew both of his Chakram and threw it caused a few of them to dodge. The other Titans jumped down and got ready to fight.

"Let them go," Batman said as he looked at the younger teens.

Robin said, "We can take them."

Batman said in a firm voice, "Let them go."

Reluctantly the titans lowered their weapons. The ninja then jumped back and left.

Batman turned to Robin and said, "Oracle called for you again?"The boy wonder nodded.

Batman took out a vial and handed it to the boy. From what the others could tell it was filled with blood.

"I need you to drop this off at Gotham general," Batman ordered, "The Joker may have poisoned most of Gotham. Try to derive a cure from this."Robin took the vial and said, "It's your blood isn't it?"

The dark knight didn't say anything as he turned and said, "Cyborg I need you to take this."

The dark knight handed a box that had two gears on the front.

"I got this from the Riddler," Batman said, "He kidnapped a few of the doctors that were held up in the church. I need you to find a way through the signal and find out where he's hidden them."

He turned to the other Titans and said, "The rest of you come with me. I may need some help with this."

The entire group nodded. With that Cyborg got to looking over the machine that was in his arms.

**Later…**

Batman grabbed a thug's head and slammed it into the ground with a loud crack. The other Titans did the same with the other's surrounding him. Joker's thugs had filled the place up. So far the Titans and the dark knight had come across a lot of the Joker's goons.

On the way down he explained that the Joker had poisoned him with his blood and need a cure made by mister freeze. After saving Freeze from Penguin Batman tracked a ninja who worked for Talia, Ra's al Ghul's daughter.

Danny was surprised that Gotham had something like this going on down beneath it. The whole place was a huge base. It looked like a hue city that had been buried underneath the ground. When he asked Batman explained that this was once called Wonder City. The city had been run by a man named Ra's al Ghul. The city had thrived under it until the whole place was overrun with psychopaths. A substance dubbed Lazarus caused mental instability to whoever was exposed to it for too long. The city was closed down and eventually buried and forgotten.

The group walked through the place and Batman suddenly collapsed. They went to their friend as he coughed up blood. Despite the Batman's pain they all continued. Eventually they found themselves in a deep portion of the city.

The place they found themselves in had large statues of a man with a sword.

"I take that would be Ra's," Danny said with his arms crossed.

Batman nodded and said, "Yes."

With that they walked through two thick doors. On the other side were more of those female ninja and Talia stood facing them.

"Talia," Batman said as he stepped forward.

"Hello beloved," Talia said, "I did not expect you. I you wanted to see me all you had to do was ask."

Batman said, "I need to talk to Ra's."

The other titans looked perplexed as they thought RA's was supposed to be dead. They would have said something, but they didn't want to anger any of the women who had very sharp objects pointed at them.

"I'm ready to take control of the league of assassins," Batman said.

"Are you sure?" Talia asked, "What causes this sudden change of heart?"

Batman said, "Do I need a reason."

Talia then said, "Come…the first demon trial shall begin."

The ground moved revealing a staircase. Batman went down the stairs with the woman. When the others tried to follow they were stopped by the ninja. A little bit later Batman came back out looking much better than before.

Batman then entered the room across from them and the Titans were able to follow this time. They came across an old man who was leaning on a sword like a cane.

"Hello detective," Ra's al Ghul said, "It is time for your final trial: kill me."

Batman said, "I can't Ra's. I'm here for a sample of your blood."

Talia looked at her beloved before realizing Batman had lied to her. She scowled at him.

"Then I'm afraid that you will have to die now detective," Ra's said.

The man fell back into the pool. When he rose up he was much younger and looked a lot stronger than before. He aimed his sword at Batman. The two charged and fought.

Ra's would swing his sword and Batman would block it with the small blades coming off his arms. At certain Batman moved like he was fighting more than one person. The Titans guess that it had something to do with the Lazarus stuff Batman had taken.

Eventually Batman knocked him off his feet and to the ground. When Talia went to help her father he got up and put a sword to her throat.

Batman took out a Bat-a-rang. He threw it at them and I hit RA's in the back of the head.

Batman then charged and punched Ra's in the face. The result was the cartilage in Ra's nose breaking. The dark knight then pressed Ra's against the wall and pressed a device to his neck. The device drained some blood from him.

At that moment Danny felt a familiar chill. He spun around and yelled, "Oh crud!'

The shadows came alive. Danny tired to use his own powers but the shadows actually swallowed them and became stronger. They wrapped around Danny and pulled him into the ground.

"Friend Danny!" Starfire yelled as she jumped up and smashed her fist into the ground.

"Too late," Robin said, "It looks like Requiem finally got him."

Starfire yelled, "What are we going to do? We cannot let our friend get hurt like this! He could be in danger!"

Robin said, "We can't do anything for now. Danny is a tough character. He's also taken down large monsters that we had trouble with. He could take down that punk in one shot."

The Titans looked at each other. They warily ran off to get the sample to Freeze.

**About an hour later…**

Danny groaned in pain before he opened his eyes. He looked around to see he was in the middle of a huge chamber with multiple chains. He currently had his ankles, wrists, and neck bound by them.

"Hello Daniel," said a familiar voice.

Danny looked down to see a familiar face.

"Vlad," Danny growled, "What are you doing here?"

Vlad said, "Simple Daniel I'm getting what I've wanted for years."

Danny sighed and said, "My mother is dead and there is no way in hell at I'll be your son."

Vlad chuckled and said, "That's what you think. A man came to me with an offer a few months ago. He said that if I helped him then he would return my beloved Maddie to me and make you my son like you should have been a long time ago."

A dark chuckle emanated from behind them and said, "Right."

Vlad cried out in pain as a blade stabbed through his back. Requiem appeared behind the billionaire and said, "Fool."

Danny yelled, "What did you do?"

Requiem gave a sick smile and said, "I killed him as part of my plan. You did read the book clockwork gave you didn't you?"

Danny thought for a second. Danny then remembered that the book spoke of a ritual that required the sacrifice of a corrupt human.

"The dark enhancement ritual," Danny said.

Requiem smirked and said, "Yes. With the power of this sacrifice and others my power shall be returned and I will take my rightful place on my throne!"Danny blinked a few times. That was when something donned on Danny. His throne and fact that his ghost sense was going haywire caused things to finally click.

"You're Necros," Danny said, "The original ghost king."

The now named Necros grinned, "Yes. When Pariah Dark defeated me I was cast down. A few of my most devoted warriors finally were able to defeat Pariah, but I wasn't strong enough to take the throne again. So I waited until someone was able to defeat the ghost king. Now your power is mine brat!

Necros slammed his aged hand on the ground where Vlad's body lay. The ground flashed as ancient runes flashed and rose up from the ground. Vlad's blood and body turned to dust and went to Necros. Danny then felt incredible pain. There was a bright flash and a black orb was suddenly ripped out of Danny's chest. The orb floated over to Necros.

At that moment Necros' remaining guards suddenly cried out in pain. They felt themselves grow weaker.

"Master," Onyx asked, "What is happening?"Necros said, "I needed more than one sacrifice to regain my full power. With your sacrifice my powers will finally return to their peak!"

The three then cried out in pain as they were turned into black orbs similar to the one pulled from Danny. As they converged Requiem was covered in a burst of black energy.

When it cleared Danny recoiled in shock. Requiem stood tall in black and red armor. Claws stood pronounced on his fingers and toes. On his back was a pair of large bat wings. His head was actually a skull covered in black flames. In his left hand was a long broadsword. The blade was black with dark green runes etched into the blade from the hilt to the tip. The hilt actually resembled a duel sided ax with white rounded edges and a red crystal in the middle. (Think Baraggan Louisenbairn's Ax from bleach)

Necros chuckled before letting out an insane laugh.

"**Finally," **he said, **"My power is fully restored! Now to test my power…I shall turn this city into a crater!"**

The now demonic ghost shot up and tore through the roof of the chamber.

Danny groaned in pain.

"Not good," Danny said out loud.

**Cut! For those of you who don't get it I'll explain. Necros or Requiem was the king of the ghost zone before Pariah beat him and took his place. Necros had to wait until Pariah was defeated, but he was too weak to take his throne back. When he sensed Danny's necroplasm he teamed up with Slade to keep an eye on him. He also sent two of those guys to make Danny's dark powers stronger so he could drain them to reach his peak again. I know it's complicated, but the idea just hit me. Sorry if this was obvious before and if this was anticlimactic. Okay bye**


	20. Chapter 20

**To the reader,**

**I own absolutely nothing!**

**Signed, Isom**

Chapter 20: Night Fall

All around Arkham city an intense feeling of dread washed over the whole city. Every inmate from the Joker, to Poison Ivy, to Bane was feeling the dread. It wasn't confirmed when Necros burst up from the ground.

The maniac ghost king laughed manically as he saw a group of inmates running scared.

"**That's it!" **Necros yelled, **"Run you little insects run!"**

The ghost king fired a jet of black flames from his mouth. The inmates screamed as the black flames ate away at their flesh like a giant parasite. A white glow came across them as their souls were ripped from their bodies. The ghost's skull opened wide before swallowing the light.

"**Delicious," **he said with his skull grin growing more sick.

While this was going on Danny slowly phased out of his chains. He looked up and reached for his necklace. He received a shock when he realized that the only pendant there was the scythe.

"Oh man," Danny groaned, "He took my weapons and my shadow powers."

Danny reached for his communicator and turned it on.

"Guys," Danny said, "Can any of you hear me?"

Robin picked up on the other end and answered, "Danny? Are you okay what happened?"

Danny answered, "We got a major problem. Requiem was Necros, the original ghost king. He used some ritual that sucked my shadow powers from me. He's currently at full power and in Arkham city."

Robin asked, "Where is he?"

Danny said, "He's the guy in armor, with wings, a sword, and a skull that has black flames all over it. Trust me he's impossible to miss."

Robin nodded and said, "Find us as soon as you can. We'll try and stop him."

Robin tuned off the communicator before Danny could advise against that.

Meanwhile the Titans had come across Necros. The man currently had his hand wrapped around Bane's throat and was sucking the life out of him.

"Back off old man," Beast boy said.

Bane's body turned into a husk before it was dropped to the ground. Necros then turned to face the teenage heroes. Starfire screamed as she saw Necros' flame covered face.

"**So they send children to fight me," **Necros said, **"I feel so insulted."**

Robin's response was to throw an energy disk right at the man's chest. The disk exploded on contact. There was a lot of smoke picked up from the blast. When it cleared it showed Necros without a scratch on him.

"**You are but an ant fighting the sun," **the ancient king said brandishing his sword which started to radiate black energy.

The ghost king was then struck in the back of the head by a bat-a-rang that was lined with nth metal. He turned around to see Batman who was looking a lot healthier than he did before.

Batman landed in front of the Titan's and turned his steely glare at Necros.

"Where's Joker?" Robin asked.

Batman answered, "Dead. Disease got him."

(Sorry for the spoiler for those of you who haven't beat Arkham City yet.)

Robin winced before turning to Necros. Robin noticed Danny floating behind the man focusing a sphere of energy into his hand. The boy fired a blast of green energy that Necros sensed coming.

The dark ghost spun on his heel and swatted the attack away with barely any effort.

"**You'll have to do better than that, children," **the ghost king said amused.

Three clones of Danny burst out of the ground and blasted at the ghost king. The blasts hit, but they didn't even scar him. Necros swung his sword cutting Danny's chest and knocked him away with a bone shattering back hand.

Batman ran forward and swung a well aimed punch. Necros simply avoided the attacked and swatted the rest of the attacks away like they were annoying flies. Batman took out a tool and spread some explosive gel on the man's stomach before jumping back and hit a button.

The explosion knocked the ghost man took a small step back. He simply scoffed and said, **"Interesting human. Your soul will make a fine addition to my army."**

The ghost king held out a hand and fired a blast of pure black energy. The blast knocked Batman off his feet.

Robin took out a retractable sword and swung. The blade struck against Necros' blackened blade. Robin's sword shattered like glass. Necros knocked the boy wonder backwards and hit the ground.

Starfire shot a star bolt at Necros. The power behind it made the ghost man step back a bit. Starfire kept up the attack. After a few blasts she flew in and started to beat on the man. Necros eventually caught the woman's fists before knocking the alien princess off her feet with a powerful kick to the chest.

Beast boy dodged a few blasts of shadow energy from the ghost king. He flew up and turned into a mammoth. He fell to the ground with crushed him. Necros then lifted the giant mammal up and threw it like soft ball. A pulse of dark energy knocked the shape changer unconscious.

Cyborg fired a few missiles and an ecto enhanced sonic blast. The blasts actually seemed to hurt him as his armor started to crack. The metal teen fired a few more blasts from the sonic shotgun that impacted the man, but they only seemed to annoy him.

The ghost king shot forward and smashed his fist into Cyborg's chest. The robotic hero was sent flying with a large hand shaped imprint in the middle of his chest coming just shy of crushing his heart.

Raven lifted up a few barrels of gas that hit him in the chest and exploded. A few more cracks appeared in Necros's armor. Necros burst into shadows before flying at Raven and materializing in front of her. The girl was then backhanded to the ground with a loud smack.

Danny saw this and jumped on Necros' back between his wings.

"**Get off me boy!" **the ghost king yelled.

Necros shook himself trying to get rid of Danny.

As he hung on Danny felt something. Danny quickly focused power into his hands and formed claws that stabbed into a large crack on Necros' chest. Danny then pulled back tearing the armor apart.

Necros' threw Danny off. Danny bounced on the concrete and came to a stop a few feet away.

Danny looked at Necros and his eyes widened in shock. In Necros' chest were five six black orbs. Five smaller ones surrounding a medium sized one in the middle.

Necros glanced down at his chest before looking at Danny.

He brandished his sword while Danny brandished his scythe.

Without even exchanging words Danny and Necros launched forward and met with clashing steel. The pair exchanged blow after blow. Sparks flew as the sound of singing steel rang through the air.

Eventually the pair stood at a stalemate. Danny took a risk and shoved his hand forward and grabbed the larger orb in the middle. Danny ripped the orb out of Necros' chest making him cry out in pain.

The orb assimilated with Danny. The half ghost felt his power return. Danny threw out a punch sending a blast of black energy at Necros knocking the man back.

Raven got up and said, "What is it?"

Danny said, "Good news: My powers are back. Bad news: My powers are back!"

Danny's scythe flashed black before he swung his scythe sending a wave of black energy forward that Necros' stomach.

Danny launched himself forward. Despite being weakened Necros was by no means defenseless. The ghost king brought up his sword and blocked another swing from Danny's scythe. Danny swung out another punch to Necros' midsection making him cry out in pain. Danny smashed his fist into another one of the smaller orbs.

Danny jumped back as a large hammer formed in his hands.

Danny swung the weapon knocking Necros off his feet. In the process a third orb was broken.

The swords Danny had before appeared in his hands. Danny charged stabbed both swords down into the ghost kings wings and shoulders pinning him to the ground. Danny stood on the necro master's chest and started to beat down on his face furiously. A crack formed in the man's skull and a tooth was knocked loose.

Danny jumped off and ripped out a fourth orb. The chakram formed in Danny's hand and he smirked as he came down and smashed the weapon into the man's shoulder. The man cried out as the weapon sliced through his shoulder.

Danny stomped on the man's head making everything from the neck down go up into the air.

A few more stomps followed as Danny threw Necros into the air and ripped out the fifth orb. A spear appeared in Danny's hands. Danny threw it with surprisingly well and pinned the man to the wall.

Danny took out his swords again and swung them both slashing across his chest. The ghost king cried out in agony as the blades ate away at his flesh.

Danny finally pulled out the final orb. A pair of lightning bolt shaped daggers appeared in his hands and he stabbed them into his shoulders.

Necros looked up at Danny. He coughed up ectoplasm that was a mix of black and green.

Danny backed away and said, "Eat that you jerk."

Danny turned away from the man before firing a blast of black energy that pierced the ghost king chest. The ghost king called out in pain. The hole in his chest leaked out white as the souls he consumed flew out.

The other Titans rose up just in time to see Bane's body revert o his normal form only he was unconscious.

The guys followed the carnage to find Danny standing in front of a hung Necromaster.

Danny turned away just as Necros spoke.

"**I never thought,"** Necros said, **"That I would be beaten by mere children."**

He looked at Danny and said, **"Child don't let my legacy end again."**

A black orb much larger than the ones he pulled out before rose out of Necros' chest.

He said, **"I give you a choice child. Take my power and take your rightful place as king of the ghost zone. Or take my sword and end me."**

Danny looked between the sword and the orb in the ghost kings chest. Danny looked back at his friends. Danny finally sighed turned back to the ghost king.

**While this is happening in another dimension…**

An indescribable being with a game controller yelled, "Oh come on! What is with these people in the gaming industry always put in this decision junk?"

The being looked between the two decisions before hitting a button and watched what would happen.

**Choice 1: the sword**

Danny reached out and stabbed the sword and picked it up.

"The ghost zone survived for centuries without a king," Danny said, "It can last a little bit longer."

Danny stabbed the weapon into the man's chest. The ghost king called out in pain as the blade pierced the orb and ran up the blade and focused into his chest. Danny groaned as the black energy swarmed around him. When it cleared Danny now had a large pair of wings.

Elsewhere Sam screamed as she felt the dark energy that held her soul to the earth fade. Her body turned to mulch and fell to the earth. A white light appeared above the mulch that flew up in the air. A bright light opened up and the soul went into the portal before entering it and fading away.

Danny backed away and let the body of Necros decay. Danny turned around to face the Titans and said, "It's over.

One month later…

Danny stood with Raven on top of Titan's Tower. The pair was watching the sun set.

"What happens now?" Raven asked.

"We wait," Danny said, "After all…when is a hero's work ever done?"

Raven shook her head and said, "Man that was corny."

The two kissed deeply as the sun sank below the horizon.

Nearby the others were watching.

"Should we tell them that Raven's mother is here?" Beast boy asked.

Robin said, "No. Let them enjoy the moment."

**Choice 2: the orb**

Danny reached out and pulled the orb from Necros' chest. The orb flashed before merging with Necros' sword. The sword flew to Danny's hand and a pair of wings grew from his back. Danny vanished in a plume of black smoke.

Things changed from then on. In the ghost zone Danny became king and not very man were happy about that. Danny took it before, but after time became corrupted by his new powers. Danny wiped out all who stood in his way.

Danny eventually went back to the human world. This time though he went to wipe out those who opposed him. The Doom Patrol, the Justice League, and others all fell to his army. The world's villains allied themselves with him and became his new generals. Eventually Danny faced his old team. He took them down one by one. He offered Raven a chance to be with him again. She refused seeing him as the same monster that Necros was. With a heavy heart he killed her.

Sam found Danny and grew to love the new more powerful king. Almost immediately she threw herself at him becoming his queen. She wasn't alone because many other girls in the zone became attracted to his power. Ember, Desiree, Spectra were among them.

Despite the love of these women, Danny was ultimately depressed. His heart ached for the woman he loved.

**Cut! Okay so the story is over. Sorry if this wasn't what you expected, but at least I finally got this done. Okay see you all next time. Bye.**


End file.
